Proyect Guardian Angel
by Irasue Zira
Summary: La llegada de un caso muy particular a la seccion Love-Me hace que Kyouko reflexione sobre su pasado y se de cuenta de la realidad...
1. Proyect Guardian Angel: File 01

**Hey tiempo sin pasarme por esta seccion del Fancfiction. Aqui les dejare este fic de Skip beat que se me ocurrio de la nada ayer ¿O fue antier? **

**Bueno da igual el chiste es que espero les guste, aunque aclaro que puede que aveces me tarde un tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo mientras que otras veces los puedo actualizar de un dia para otro, asi que pedire paciencia en ese aspecto, todo dependera de si les gusta la historia, mi tiempo libre y los reviews.**

**Sin mas me despido y espero disfruten esta historia.**

**"Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que si fuese asi Ren habria actuado mucho antes para conquistar a Kyouko y esta no seria tan tonta. Esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro."**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

**1.- Proyect Guardian Angel: File 01**

* * *

Kyouko observo el reloj de la pared que había en el set marcando las diez de la noche y decidió apresurarse. Se había sentido tan indispuesta como sorprendida cuando había recibido una llamada del presidente esa tarde para informarle de una nueva tarea de la sección Love-Me que esperaba en el escritorio de su oficina.

No es que Kyouko tuviese algo en contra de aquella sección, de hecho era al contrario pues le debía una enorme parte de su apenas creciente éxito a los primeros trabajos que le dio el presidente. La cosa era que, con algo de temor Kyouko comprobaba que cada vez que el presidente llamaba emocionado por un trabajo nuevo este solía ser más peligroso que el anterior.

Bien tenia marcado la actriz aun a los hermanos Heel, quienes de hecho aun no habían terminado sus actuaciones y ahora el presidente le venía con un nuevo trabajo, Kyouko no podía más que sentirse nerviosa. _Además sonaba muy emocionado, por alguna razón que este tan feliz me pone de los nervios…_

_"Una nueva tarea del departamento fresca y original. Una experiencia reveladora que las acercara a su objetivo de recuperar el sentimiento más importante."_

Había dicho el por el teléfono con música de fondo que seguramente alguna banda estaría tocando, Kyouko continuo pedaleando hacia LME perdida en sus pensamientos. _Ahora que lo pienso dijo: "Que las acercara…" ¿Querrá eso decir que…? _No podía estar segura pero era una posibilidad altamente probable que Mouko san y Amamiya san también estuviesen involucradas en la nueva tarea de Lory Takarada.

Por un momento Kyouko tuvo la tentación de tomar su celular y llamar a su amiga para comprobarlo pero se dijo entonces que si ellas estaban involucradas en eso lo sabría dentro de poco y además tenía miedo de ver la pantalla de su teléfono, se detuvo en un alto esperando la luz verde. No tenía por qué temer, pues no había ni una llamada perdida de nadie en el, pero aun así no quería verla.

Hacer eso era como un recordatorio de lo mucho que la había fastidiado. Por lo cual no le extrañaba que Tsuruga Ren se abstuviese de contactarla o estar cerca de ella, y se lo tenía bien merecido luego de lo que paso en el estacionamiento. El recuerdo de esto hizo que Kyouko se granjeara un aura oscura a su alrededor y bajara la cabeza con depresión. Quería aclarar las cosas y explicar que había sucedido pero al mismo tiempo quería alejarse de Ren, del dolor y la incertidumbre.

Maldijo a Shotaro. _Cada vez que se presenta me llena de sufrimiento, ahora no me siento capaz de acercarme a Tsuruga san sin sentir dolor o… _la luz verde hizo que desconectara el hilo de sus pensamientos cruzando hasta llegar al edificio. Mejor así.

Entre menos pensara en aquel accidente, la estupida pregunta de Shotaro y peor aun las conclusiones extrañas a las que llego ese día mejor. Siguió andando en su bici durante unos minutos más y finalmente llego a la edificación donde la siniestra tarea le esperaba. A decir verdad Kyouko no podía evitar sentir un malestar muy extraño conforme se acercaba, como si algo grande, malo y sorpresivo fuese a suceder.

De camino a los camerinos de Love-Me varios empleados y gente encargada de diversas áreas la saludaron, Kyouko respondía los saludos con una sonrisa intentando no mostrarse paranoica ante los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda de solo pensar que era ese mal presentimiento que tenia.

Al llegar a los camerinos espero encontrarlos vacios pero para su sorpresa Amamiya Chiori y Kanae Kotonami estaba ahí cambiadas en su uniforme rosa. Al verlas Kyouko no pudo evitar sonreír alegre y abalanzárseles con efusividad, si bien los trabajos como Setsuka y los últimos encuentros con Ren eran su tormento Mouko san y Amamiya san eran su descanso.

-¡Mouko san, Amamiya san que gusto que las encuentre aquí! – Exclamo Kyouko sonriente, su autoproclamada mejor amiga se limito a alejarla con un gesto aparentemente molesto mientras que Chiori permaneció estática sin molestarse en quitar el agarre aunque alejándose una vez que se vio liberada.

- ¡Aagh que asco ser recibida así! Te lo he dicho mil veces.

- Pero Mouko san… - Lloriqueo Kyouko falsamente, aunque se repuso después observando sus uniformes - ¿Ah? ¿Acaso ustedes también fueron llamadas por el presidente? – No se le ocurria otra forma humanamente posible para que su amiga Kanae se pusiera el uniforme por gusto.

- Lamentablemente ese parece ser el caso, creo que tiene una idea nueva en mente. Solo espero que no sea otra de esas pruebecitas con sobres sorpresa, ¿Sabes la cantidad de novelas sosas que me ha hecho mirar? – Pregunto Amamiya con un gesto molesto, Kyoko medio sonrió buscando su traje rosa al tiempo que Mouko asentía cabreada.

- ¡Y pensar que nuevamente debo utilizar esta cosa! No quiero saber de más trabajos difíciles así que acabemos con esto pronto. – Pidió en un susurro, Kyoko asintió y termino de cambiarse para así salir con las dos hacia el pasillo de camino hacia el elevador que las llevaría a la oficina del presidente.

- ¿Me pregunto qué clase de trabajo será esta vez…? – Se decía Chiori con un gesto suspicaz, Kyouko recordó su mal presentimiento y tuvo un repentino escalofrió.

- Sea lo que sea espero que no involucre actuar con alguien, ni recibir a personas del extranjero. – Se abrazo a si misma sin ser consciente de la mirada confusa de su mejor amiga, aunque ninguna dijo nada más.

No era necesario que se mortificaran pensando qué clase de ridícula (o peligrosa) tarea debían hacer ahora. En su experiencia las chicas de la sección Love-Me habían aprendido que era mejor solo hacerlo rápido y terminar con ello. Para suerte de Kyouko no había rastros de Tsuruga Ren por la empresa y eso al menos le quitaba una preocupación de encima. Ahora solo le quedaba la tarea misteriosa.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina fueron recibidas por serpentinas, pétalos de rosa y un coro de ángeles iluminado por una luz en la cual podía verse a Lory en el centro sonriendo complacido y por qué no, realmente emocionado mientras se acercaban. El escalofrió volvió, Kyouko había aprendido a no sentirse segura cuando el presidente se encontraba tan emocionado, espero tan incómoda como Kanae y Chiori a que el carnaval acabara para luego poder enfocar bien la vista y notar algo extraño en la habitación.

- ¡Bienvenidas veteranas de la sección Love-Me! Gracias por atender al llamado de un nuevo y muy emocionante trabajo…

- Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto. – Murmuro Kanae por lo bajo con tez pálida, Chiori asintió rígida y Kyoko se limito a reír nerviosamente hacia su superior.

- Presidente… ¿Por qué hay un pequeño escenario en medio de la habitación? – Pregunto ella observando el círculo alzado, en el cual había tres cortinas redondas al parecer cubriendo algo en su interior y que seguramente sería la tarea de ellas. Lory sonrió maravillado ante el cuestionamiento.

- ¡Qué bien que lo preguntas Kyoko chan! Verán este asunto es algo que se me ocurrió hace dos días y que estoy seguro las ayudara a finalizarse como integrantes de la sección Love-Me. El último trabajo, ¡La máxima tarea! – Kyouko miro asombrada a sus compañeras que parecían entre confusas, esperanzadas y suspicaces, Chiori rompió el silencio.

- Esta diciendo que… si logramos hacer esto… ¿No mas tareas ridículas? ¿No más novelas sosas? – Se anticipo ella en excitación, Lory hizo una mueca ante lo que dijo.

- ¡No son novelas sosas! Y… si básicamente esta es una prueba que me ayudara a medir si ya son capaces de conseguir su debut y que superaron sus obstáculos, una vez que terminen esto serán libres de partir…

- ¿O si no…? – Pregunto Kanae al notar su frase incompleta pero prestándole a Lory Takarada toda su atención.

- Me veré en la penosa obligación de hacerlas retroceder un nivel en su categoría Love-Me y pasaran más tiempo en esa sección. – Explico el seriamente, las chicas se vieron medio inseguras mas determinando que Lory hablaba enserio compartieron una última mirada y asintieron para luego voltear hacia el presidente.

- Aceptamos. – Fue su respuesta al unisonio. Lory asintió emocionado, se paró de su escritorio tomando un micrófono y se acerco hacia donde estaba el mini escenario, Kyouko, Kanae y Chiori se sentaron en tres sillas que estaban previamente acomodadas para ellas.

- Muy bien, como bien ustedes sabrán desde que esta sección se abrió han pasado por varias etapas, pruebas y dificultades que las ayudaron a mejorar y llegara a su objetivo poco a poco. Por eso es momento de que demuestren haber aprendido de sus errores y tener un firme conocimiento sobre ellos…

- ¿Cómo un examen? – Pregunto Kyouko sin poder contenerse, aun confusa. Lory asintió sonriendo.

- Exacto, una prueba que las hará dar ese último paso hacia el estrellato… ¡El proyecto Guardian Angel! – Al revelar el nombre de la tarea una luz le ilumino acompañado de música dramática, aunque aquella luz fue superada por la emoción que destilaba el cuerpo de Kyouko.

-¿Proyecto Ángel Guardián? ¡Kyaaa! ¿Sera que mi sueño de ángeles con Mouko san y ahora con Chiori san se hará realidad? Las tres en un cuento de fantasía y…

- ¡Por dígame que no vamos a vestirnos como ángeles! – Rogo Kanae ignorando a Kyouko, Chiori lucia igual tensa pensando que aquello sería ridículo. El nombre del proyecto no les gustaba en absoluto exceptuando a Kyouko que parecía estar envuelta en un mar de mieles y fantasía.

- No claro que no. Escuchen es una ayuda que le proporcionaran a cuatro personas especificas cuidadosamente seleccionadas entre varias celebridades principiantes, un plan muy ingenioso he de decir. – Kyoko despertó de su ensoñación al escucharlo y volteo confundida.

- ¿Uh? ¿Cuatro personas? Por favor no me digan que las conocemos… - Rogo ella temiendo que detrás de una de esas cortinas se encontrara Tsuruga Ren con una mirada llena de decepción y molestia y…

_"No puedo concebir estar junto a una chica que sale con alguien como Fuwa Sho, así que no vuelvas a hablarme nunca más…"_

- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Por favor perdóneme todo ha sido un accidente! ¡Si quiere córteme en pedacitos pero no deje de hablarme! – Sobraba decir que ante semejantes gritos y reacciones los presentes se sorprendieron bastante, mas se calmaron cuando Lory se aclaro la garganta haciendo así que Kyouko pudiese recobrar la compostura.

- Ahm… Mogami san no se en quien estas pensando (no necesito ser adivino para saber que es Ren) pero te aseguro que no es alguien que conozcas dentro de la empresa (No es Ren) así que puedes estar tranquila (aunque me gustaría saber que paso ahora entre ustedes dos…) – Obviamente Kyouko no fue capaz de captar el mensaje oculto en las miradas del presidente.

Kanae se limito a pensar que su amiga se había disgustado con Tsuruga Ren otra vez, y que probablemente un tercero estaría involucrado mientras que Chiori pensaba que Kyoko solo se ponía así cuando concernía a ese famoso actor de LME, Ren o algo así… Kyouko se levanto del suelo aliviada ignorado el peso que se quito de su corazón al notar que su alucinación había sido solo eso, y que Ren no le había dicho que la odiaba.

- Dios que alivio. – Expreso reconfortada, mas sin embargo hizo otra mueca confundida – Pero entonces, ¿Quiénes son?

- A eso iba antes de que interrumpieras Mogami san, bueno agarren sus cascos y ajusten sus cinturones, sin más preámbulos les presento a sus protegidos Ángeles Guardianas, ¡Los nuevos miembros de la sección Love-Me!

_ …_

_¿Qué?_

-¿Qué?

El trió de chicas se había quedado seco mientras Lory se acercaba a la cortina que estaba enfrente de Kanae Kotonami y sonreía tomando el cordón corredizo con la mano, el tono en el que hablaba le recordaba a Kyoko a las modelos que promocionaban los premios de concursos de talentos. Aunque en esos momentos estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar.

- De diecinueve años de edad, con un enorme talento para la música y la actuación, proveniente de Osaka y una familia llena de afecto por cada uno de sus integrantes les presento al primer y hasta ahora único miembro masculino de la sección Love-Me, ¡Ryouyuki Hikei!

- ¡Hey, no! ¡No corras esa cortina, te dije que me rehusaba a ser visto con este estúpido traje puesto! – Se escucho una voz varonil justo antes de que Lory jalara la cortina dejando al descubierto a un joven atado a una silla con varios lazos de cuerda que más bien le hacían parecer que era víctima de un secuestro.

De cabello castaño ligeramente largo y lacio amarrado en una pequeña coleta que le daba un aspecto salvaje, un chico alto, fornido y de ojos esmeraldas se removía furioso intentado liberarse de su agarradura. Tenía varias perforaciones en los oídos y portaba una versión masculina del uniforme Love-Me con una chaqueta más gruesa, una camisa negra de fondo y pantalones similares aunque de entalle para hombre…en color rosa. Con decoraciones negras y el estampado en un tono un poco más oscuro. Kyouko habría reído de no ser por que la imagen frente a ella era demasiado bizarra.

Kanae no se veía mejor, tenía una mueca de horrorizada sorpresa e incredulidad viendo a su "protegido" y Chiori se encontraba estática, seguramente temiendo que le tocaría a ella. El chico que respondía al nombre de Ryouyuki las miro con el ceño fruncido y se sonrojo ligeramente removiéndose con más fuerza en la silla.

- ¡Presidente si no me quita este traje juro que…!

- Las presentaciones formales serán después. – Le corto Lory cerrando la cortina, aunque Kyoko escuchaba los gritos del joven tras la tela estos se hacían un poco más distantes dando entender así que el ayudante del presidente debió habérselo llevado. La pelirroja trago saliva de hecho empezando a sentir temor.

Lory se aclaro la garganta y entonces continuo al parecer aun mas emocionado que antes acercándose a la otra cortina, la que estaba frente a Chiori que se puso tensa al instante y comenzó a sudar frio, Kanae aun estaba en estado de Shock intentando buscar una forma de salirse de esa mientras Kyoko se mordía las uñas nerviosa.

-Seguidamente para Chiori chan tenemos un paquete sumamente especial enviado desde Tokio, con un talento sin igual para el canto y los musicales, de sexo femenino y diez años de edad siendo conocidas hasta ahora como las primeras y únicas miembros infantiles de la sección: ¡Hanna Sakuragawa y Hannabi Sakuragawa!

Se corrió entonces la cortina mostrando a dos niñas exactamente iguales. Kyouko no podía hallar una sola diferencia. De cabello negro y ojos castaños así como una tez pálida ambas gemelas portaban un uniforme Love-Me adorable consistente en unos shorts rosados, tenis a juego y chaqueta similar a la que ellas usaban, su largo cabello estaba atado en dos coletas decoradas con moños delgados y sus rostros expresaban fastidio absoluto.

Kyouko habría gritado "¡Kawaii!" Ante lo adorables que eran de no ser por el pensamiento de que no solo una protegida si no dos era agobiante. Miro a Chiori que lucía depresiva observando a aquellas chiquillas agarradas de las manos.

- De-Debe ser una broma… - Fue capaz de decir y miro al presidente con la suplica en los ojos, Lory sonreía satisfecho. Entonces las dos pequeñas hablaron con gesto aburrido.

- Pensamos que nos darían una sempai que fuese algo famosa como Mío sama o Kotonami san, no un celebridad fallida como esta.- La sincronización fue tan perfecta que parecía ensayada y en cierta forma aterradora.

Pero Kyouko no pudo sentirse más sorprendida que molesta al notar la crueldad en sus palabras, Chiori se limito a fruncir el ceño con gesto impotente mientras Lory negaba murmurado algo acerca de hablar con aquella chicas y le encargaba su mayordomo que se las llevara a la sala donde Ryouyuki estaba esperando. Kyouko iba a decirle a Chiori que no les hiciera caso pero sintió la atención del presidente sobre ella y se puso rígida como una tabla temiendo por su vida, ¿Qué sorpresa le tendría ahora el presidente?

Trago saliva y apretó los puños mientras Lory ponía la mano sobre el cordón y sonreía.

- Por ultimo hemos guardado lo mejor, para el final. – Kanae y Chiori dejaron sus pensamientos conflictuados un momento observando con curiosidad quien seria digno de la miembro numero uno de la sección Love-me. - ¡De dieciséis años de edad, con talento en el modelaje, música y actuación! Demostramos a una rara joya del desierto proveniente de Tokio cuyo caso es tan único y especial que supe era obra del destino que esto sucediese, sin más preámbulos les presento… ¡A Nanokura Mimori!

Y sin más recorrió la cortina demostrando a una joven alta, esbelta, de lindas facciones y cuerpo decente vestida en un traje de la sección idéntico al de ellas, pero con un gesto determinado y en cierta forma fastidiado. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta alta y aun cuando se notaba lo mal que se sentía por haber llegado ahí se mostraba dispuesta a su lugar en la sección. Kyouko se quedo de una pieza al verla y retrocedió un paso instintivamente.

_No puede ser…_

[+]

Luego de diez minutos de reclamos, gritos, blasfemias y negaciones simultáneas hacia el presidente por el trió de chicas estas lograron calmarse lo suficiente para sentarse nuevamente frente al escritorio y escuchar las razones del presidente con semejante tarea. Sus "protegidos" estaban en la otra sala, probablemente deseando estar en esa situación tanto como ellas.

La única que no exploto furiosa del todo era Kyouko que no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento acerca de la presencia de Mimori en la habitación contigua. _Sera que Shotaro… ¡Ese cerdo…!_ Negó con la cabeza alejado ese pensamiento de su mente y recordándose que no debía ser necesariamente aquello. Pero en cierta forma sentía que así era y lo lamentaba profundamente por Mimori.

Cierto era que en sus inicios nunca fue agradable con ella, ni siquiera después pero eso se debía más que nada a que se sentía insegura sobre las atenciones "especiales" que Shotaro tenía para con ella y había malentendido las cosas. Kyouko en esa ocasión le hizo ver claro que entre ella y Sho no había nada pero aun así Mimori sospechaba, estaba muy enamorada y Kyouko se veía a sí misma en el pasado.

Feliz, inocente… un poco mas caprichosa e impulsiva en cuanto a sus celos (cuando Kyouko estuvo celosa alguna vez, fingió no estarlo) pero igual en muchos aspectos, y cuando la vio en ese escenario a sus ojos les faltaba tanta inocente vitalidad que la única conclusión posible era esa, pero la pregunta era, ¿Cómo había pasado con ella? _Le habrá escuchado hablando con Shoko…o lo encontró con otra chica o quizás el bastardo se lo dijo a la cara._

Cada pensamiento más feo que el anterior, miro al presidente que se había tranquilizado al fin pues Kanae y Chiori estuvieron a punto de matarlo, se aclaro la garganta y hablo sonando serio.

- Escuchen, claramente están disgustadas por la tarea pero debo decir que no hay mejor forma de aprender algo que enseñando a quienes nos necesitan. Ellos les necesitan a ustedes, por una razón u otra, fueron seleccionados específicamente por que yo se que ustedes pueden ayudarlos.

- ¡Pero que tenga que cuidar a un pandillero es ridículo! Suficiente tengo que hacer en casa como para además encargarme de él, yo no voy a hacer eso.

- ¡Al menos es uno solo! Y él podría cuidarse solo pero yo de verdad seria niñera de esas dos malditas mocosas antipáticas. Me rehusó. – Ambas chicas miraron a Kyouko como esperando que dijera algo también pero la pelirroja se encontraba sorpresivamente tranquila, termino por suspirar y ver al presidente.

- Tampoco me siento cómoda con esta tarea. Mimori san y yo nunca nos…hemos llevado bien. Quizás si pudiese cambiar de persona…

- Absolutamente no. – Le interrumpió Lory con gesto serio para luego continuar – Ya les he dicho que esos chicos necesitan de ustedes y ustedes de ellos. Si les ayudan se ayudaran a ustedes mismas, debutaran y ellos podrán continuar su camino en la sección Love-Me, incluso ustedes no lo hicieron todo solas en un inicio, ¿Cierto?

Las chicas parecieron meditar esa enorme verdad, mas sin embargo Kanae negó nuevamente.

- ¿Y qué clase de tareas ridículas no esperan con ellos? ¿Nos van a seguir a todos lados haciendo de managers o estorbando en los trabajos que tenemos? – Lory sonrió de medio lado ante lo cual Kanae le miro aterrada – Por favor no confirme eso.

- Escuchen chicas, básicamente ellos tendrán trabajos como ustedes asignados por otras personas, ustedes ya no necesitan su libreta de sellos así que pueden dárselas a ellos, quiero que califiquen su rendimiento y les pongan sellos cuando lo crean necesario. Si los chicos no tienen nada agendado en el día deberán seguirlas a ustedes en sus trabajos y tratar de ayudarlas como puedan, si consideran que lo hacen de corazón podrán darles puntos y después…bueno sería una sorpresa linda que encontrasen amistad con sus protegidos.

- ¡Pero esas niñas…! ¿Acaso no escucho lo que me dijeron? – Exclamo Amamiya molesta, Lory suspiro apagando su cigarrillo.

-Sí y puedes ponerles un sello negativo cada vez que hagan eso, parte de este proyecto es enseñarles a ellos como les enseñamos a ustedes que deben ser amables con las personas y tratar de agradar a sus fans de todo corazón. – Lory tomo tres folders de información y tomo uno con dos fotos dentro mientras leía y le explicaba a Amamiya – Hanna y Hannabi han pasado por muchas dificultades últimamente, por eso su corazón se ha oscurecido y son cada vez mas anti sociales y groseras con los demás, sería una pena desperdiciar su talento debido a su actitud y el problema que tienen en el escenario. Pienso que no hay nadie mejor que Amamiya san para ayudarlas.

- ¿Y qué gran problema es ese? – Pregunto Amamiya cruzando de brazos resignada, de todos modos la obligarían a hacerlo así que era mejor mentalizarse para lidiar con ello, Lory se limito a sonreír ante su pregunta.

- Si te dijera todo no sería tan divertido, quiero que ustedes en verdad logren ganar la confianza de sus protegidos para ayudarlos a poder desenvolverse con los demás como lo hacían antes, así que será su deber averiguar su problema y ayudarlos a triunfar. – Amamiya murmuro un "Genial" antes de dejarse caer en la silla mal humorada, Kyouko no decía nada.

Se mantenía en silencio meditando lo que estaba haciendo el presidente sin entender aun por que este proyecto le parecía tan importante. Miro a Mouko y por casualidad Lory se dirigió hacia ella.

- En cuenta a Kotonami san es lo mismo. Ryouyuki tendrá trabajos asignados aquí en la empresa pero en sus días libres deberá acompañarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda. Ninguna de ustedes tiene manager así que ellos pueden desempeñar esa labor a un nivel más ligero, solo con que las ayuden llevando sus maletas o trayéndoles el almuerzo sería suficiente. – Kanae frunció el ceño.

- No necesito a un hombre que me ayude. Soy una mujer independiente y me las he arreglado muy bien sola, ¿Acaso piensa que soy el estereotipo de mujer débil cuya máxima aspiración es conseguir un joven hombre con quien casarse y tener una familia enorme? – Kyoko rio medio nerviosa al ver salir el tabú de su mejor amiga a flote quien parecía un demonio furioso. Lory rio también secándose el sudor.

- No quise decir eso, Ryouyuki tampoco estaba muy dispuesto pero acepto debido a una cuestión personal que me pareció bastante conmovedora. Lamentablemente no pasó la audición de nuevos talentos y fue eliminado pero me pareció una pena desecharlo así que decidí adquirirlo y dejarlo a tu tutela. – Kanae frunció el ceño con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Déjeme adivinar, fallo en una prueba de amor de alguno de tus exámenes. – Lory asintió tristemente.

- Oh sí, todo iba muy bien pero lo que dijo lo arruino todo. – Kyoko ladeo la cabeza confundida.

- ¿Dijo que el amor era algo tonto? O ¿Hizo una mala crítica sobre una novela? – Esas fueron las razones por las cuales tanto ella como Kanae fallaron, Lory asintió "limpiando" una lágrima imaginaria de su ojo izquierdo dramáticamente.

-Algo así…el dijo…

_ - Flash Back-_

_-Como pueden ver en la escena que presentaron nuestros actores de muestra vemos el caso de una joven profundamente enamorada de un chico que demuestra sentir lo mismo por ella. Aquí les representamos el momento en el cual ella se da cuenta que está enamorada. Lo que quiero ahora es que hagan parejas de dos, preferentemente con alguien del sexo opuesto y que se organicen en dos minutos para pasar a actuar el momento en el que ella le confiese sus sentimientos._

_-¿Que temática debería llevar señor presentador?_

_-Es una elección libre señorita. Nuestro presidente desea ver como se des envuelven los sentimientos de ambos tanto el hombre como la mujer, a la hora de confesarse y de dar una respuesta. Aunque eso es totalmente improvisado por lo cual no duden de hacerlo como se les ocurra._

**"Todo iba bien hasta ahí…y entonces…cuando el paso a la última prueba…"**

_-¿Así que tienes algo que decirme?- La chica bajo la cabeza tímidamente asintiendo en el proceso, luego lo miro con ojos llenos de dulzura y asintió de acuerdo a lo planeado._

_-Desde el momento en el cual Ryouyuki kun me dijo en el día blanco "Eres una chica muy especial para mí", me di cuenta de que…para mi… Ryouyuki kun…también es la persona más importante.- Explico ella mirando a su compañero con timidez, ahora le tocaba a él su parte._

_-¿Oh? Entonces escucho, ¿Qué deseas decirme ahora?- Su mirada era tan dulce y carismática, pero al mismo tiempo atrayente que su compañera casi se olvido de sus líneas sonrojándose ligeramente pero se repuso bajando la mirada una vez más._

_-Pues que… yo… yo amo a Ryouyuki kun.- Termino por decir ella con las mejillas encendidas, pensando que si bien no era más que una actuación el joven eran tan amable y atento que aquella posibilidad no le molestaba en lo abso…_

_-¡Ha! ¿Y qué esperas que haga con ello?_

_-¿Qué?- Su compañera de actuación fue sorprendida por el repentino cambio de planes que el había tenido. Después de todo aquello era completamente improvisado y ver a su compañera hablarle de un modo tan descarado encendió el interruptor dentro de él._

_-Pensaste que iría a tus brazos y te diría, "¿Yo también te amo?" Por favor, eres como cualquier mujer común y corriente que desea eso de un chico, sin embargo me pregunto a cuantos chicos ya les habrás dicho eso solo para que salgan contigo._

_-¿Ryo-Ryouyuki kun?- La chica retrocedió algo atemorizada ante una sonrisa tan cruel y un aura más fría que el hielo cayendo por tu espalda, ¿Qué era ese cambio tan repentino en la escena? Le daba la sensación de que había planeado hacerla confesarse solo para rechazarla y hacerla sentir como una estupida._

_-¡Seguramente pensaste que yo sería como todos los chicos de ahora que andan tras cualquier idiota enamorada que les dice un "Te amo" a tan solo meses de conocerla. La idea de algo tan aburrido y soso me parece una completa estupidez que solo una mujer corriente…! _

_-Pe-Pero y-y-o…- Lory observo como el chico parecía salir de trance cuando su compañera de actuación retrocedió asustada para luego parpadear dos veces confundido y gruñir dándose cuenta de que se paso en su actuación. Supo que algo estaba muy mal cuando vio al hombre con bigote llorando ante la escena que se había suscitado…_

[+]

-¡El jugo cruelmente con los sentimientos de esa bella e inocente señorita sin remordimiento alguno! Fue como si viese a un demonio manifestarse justo frente a mis ojos…- Termino de explicar Lory temblando ante la sola idea de darle tan poca importancia al amor, Amamiya fingía no escuchar aun indignada, Kyoko se mostraba confundida y Kanae no convencida del todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo elimino por improvisar en su escena?

- ¡Mouko san! – Chillo Kyouko temiendo que Lory la degradara unos cuantos niveles. Incluso a ella algo así le parecía cruel, ¿Quizás por que Shotaro le había echo lo mismo? ¿Quería decir que Ryouyuki era como Shotaro?

- No, lo elimine por disfrutar lo que hizo. – Las tres chicas le miraron confundidas y él se explico suspirando con exasperación. – Nadie lo noto claramente, pero al llamarme la atención por sus tres pruebas anteriores observe como planeaba con su pareja de actuación la confesión perfecta. Ella hizo exactamente lo que debía y el final de la escena dependía de él. Sin embargo Ryouyuki la engaño no solo para hacer ver al personaje que se confesaba como una mujer idiota si no para hacer ver a su compañera actriz como una mujer idiota. Disfruto que ella se asustara por el cambio de escena y se burlo públicamente de la ligera atracción que le profesaba la chica. Cosa que no sucedió en la primera prueba con su compañero de actuación masculino.

- Lo que quiere decir que el…

- ¡Es un maldito machista que odia al género femenino! – Acuso Mouko echa un furia y pegando un puño en el escritorio que logro sorprender al presidente. - ¡Debe pensar que todas las mujeres son el clásico estereotipo de bobas que caerán ante él y se aprovecha para hacerlas quedar mal y alimentar su ego en esta sociedad donde nos ven solo como maquinas de maternidad y amas de casa!

Kyouko iba a decir que el odiaba las confesiones de amor o que le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas pero guardo silencio ante la furia de su amiga pensando que esa teoría era un poco exagerada. Lory se limito a negar y volver a hablar seguro.

- No es de esa forma, pero si quieres descubrir la verdadera razón y sobre todo hacer que cambie de percepción su imagen de las mujeres deberás ayudarlo y hacerlo cambiar. – Mouko parecía conflictuada pero termino por asentir molesta.

-Me da igual mientras no se meta en mi camino o se atreva a insinuar una idea machista sobre mujeres tejiendo punto, o encargándose de niños o cualquier estupidez de ese tipo. – Lory asintió medio contento y volteo hacia la última miembro y principal.

Kyouko había estado silenciosa y ahora que tocaba su turno y que sus amigas habían aceptado sentía que debía aceptar. Suspiro y miro al presidente mientras el tomaba el folder de Mimori.

- Mimori tuvo un reciente problema laboral y desde ese momento ha sido incapaz de trabajar propiamente. No podía entrar en personaje o modelar como solía hacerlo lo que termino en su despido definitivo de la agencia donde trabajaba. Vino a buscar una oportunidad para ser un talento aquí hace unos días, debido a que ella ya había tenido unos cuantos trabajos antes la acepte sin audiciones pero le pedí su opinión sobre una oportunidad de trabajo interesante y bueno…digamos que tiene un largo camino por recurrir.

Kyouko suspiro bajando la mirada, imaginándose como Mimori, o quizás peor… si ella no fuese capaz de hacer ningún trabajo o papel de sus novelas se sentiría terrible. Miro hacia el presidente sintiéndose algo decaída.

-¿Sabe por qué esta así?

-Bueno eso depende de Mogami san, a Mimori le caerá bien una mentora como tú y viceversa. – Kyouko no dijo nada aceptando el trabajo y Lory sonrió de buena gana al verlas aceptar, no muy felices pero sabiendo que esto las ayudaría a recuperar ese sentimiento importante. – Bien si todo quedo claro me gustaría que pasen al salón de al lado para presentarlos formalmente.

Las chicas fueron con renuencia detrás del presidente. Kanae molesta y Chiori bastante fastidiada, Kyouko solo permanecía pensativa. Cuando llegaron al salón observo que las gemelas estaban leyendo un libreto sobre una obra que se estaba ensayando en las clases de actuación, Mimori se limitaba a mirar hacia la ventana con gesto ceñudo y Ryouyuki se alzo del sillón al verlas para luego levantarse furioso y dirigirse hacia el presidente.

- Antes de que vayas a quejarte sobre el uniforme o su color te diré que si no lo usas no te dejare entrar a la empresa, así que no hay negociación. – Ryouyuki cerró la boca con gesto fastidiado. – Muy bien acérquense por favor para que les explique la dinámica de esto. Primero que todo Bienvenidos a la sección Love-Me…

-¿Sección Love-Me? ¡Pero qué nombre más estúpido!

- Se que varias chicas me encuentran atractivo a veces pero sección "Ámame" suena demasiado… ¿Qué tal si alguna chica idiota mal interpreta semejante departamento?

- Para ser un presidente de talentos carece de sentido de la originalidad en cuanto a sus departamentos, ¿No es así?

Kyouko no sabía cuál de las tres reacciones era peor. Por un lado Mimori estaba avergonzada de un nombre como ese igual que molesta. Ryouyuki de por si parecía fastidiado con el simple hecho del uniforme y el comentario que hizo fue bastante hostil por no decir ofensivo hacia el género femenino en general (Kyouko pudo notar que Mouko y Chiori le habían fulminado con la mirada) y las gemelas parecía solo decir cosas frías y groseras de otros, aun cuando estas podían ser verdad. Si Kyouko pensó que ellas estaba mal, no cabia duda de que las nuevas generaciones eran más prometedoras.

- Es un buen nombre chicas, ahora escuchen. El punto de esta sección por ahora será trabajar arduamente y con su corazón en ello para conseguir puntos. Todos en el personal tienen sellos y ustedes deberán llevar esta libreta para que la gente que les pida favores califique su desempeño. Los trabajos hechos con el corazón y en los que se noten las ganas de ayudar a otros tendrán sellos positivos mientras que un trabajo mal hecho les dará puntos negativos. Si juntan muchos sellos podrán presentar un enorme debut especial en mi agencia.

Los tres novatos parecían no estar convencidos, y como Kyouko noto al presidente algo irritado decidió intervenir con una sonrisa amable.

-Uhm…Hola, se que parece algo muy complicado y en cierto punto…tonto pero abre las puertas a un montón de oportunidades y mis amigas y yo no seriamos lo que somos ahora sin este departamento. Así que denle una oportunidad, es mejor a no hacer nada, ¿Cierto?

Nadie le rebatió aquello, más un silencio incomodo se inserto en la habitación roto por las gemelas.

- Al menos ellos tienen a dos buenas actrices como acompañantes, pero nosotras tenemos que conformarnos con la chica que nadie conoce. – Kyoko se pego en la frente al escuchar como Amamiya gritaba.

- ¡Es todo! ¿¡Dónde está el sello de menos cien puntos!? – Kyoko rio nerviosamente.

- Uhm…Chiori chan recuerda que solo son niñas y…

- Hmm. – Lory hizo un ruido seco llamando su atención imponiendo orden, luego hablo fuerte y claro – Como sea, vendrán aquí todos los días para trabajar en lo que otras personas les pidan. Sus guardianes les darán su libreta y sellos para que estén preparados y los días que tengan libres deberán pasarlos en compañía de sus guardianes trabajando como apoyo. Si ellas necesitan algo deberán ayudar, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡No seré la sirvienta de esa tonta, ella y yo somos enemigas!

- ¿Por qué habría de ayudar a un mujer que no se merece nada de mí? Y además que se cree la gran cosa.

- ¿Dices eso por que soy mujer? ¡No se qué clase de macho cabrío seas tú pero si crees que yo…!

La estancia se lleno de discusiones mientras Kyouko reía nerviosamente y se preguntaba si aquello en verdad era buena idea. Observo su celular que se mantenía estático y sin ningún mensaje nuevo. Aunque no debía hacer nada, suspiro con tristeza y observo a Mimori volviendo a compadecer la situación de la chica. Ese trabajo seguramente sería el más extenuante y agotador que hubiesen tenido hasta ahora…

* * *

¿Por que meter a tanto nuevo personaje? Bueno me pareció divertido, en cuanto a Ryouyuki no, no es otro Shotaro. No soportaría otro personaje asi de imbecil asi que intetare darles una linda historia de fondo detrás de sus acciones, en cuanto a los demas me imagino que ustedes pueden adivinar que clase de problemas tienen.

Lamento la ausencia de Ren en este capitulo pero es algo así como el Prologo, así que pueden esperarlo en el siguiente :)

Solo me queda decir que lo disfruten y que los demas escritores actualicen por que ultimamente me he encontrado unos muy buenos fics. Bye, nos leemos.


	2. Inicio

**Gracias a los que les gusto la historia. Aqui esta la continuacion y la primera aparicion de Ren y Yashiro (amo a esos dos, sobre todo a nuestro Fanboy favorito) probablemente Chiori y las gemelas salgan un poco despues, asi como Kanae y Ryouyuki...cielos el proximo capitulo me lo imagino muy largo. Asi que espero les guste este y me comenten que cosas les agradan o desagradan de el.**

**Sin mas me despido, bye.**

**P.D: Las palabras con numerito tienen su significado en el final del capitulo.**

**"Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que si fuese asi Ren habria actuado mucho antes para conquistar a Kyouko y esta no seria tan tonta. Esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro."**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

**1.- Inicio...**

* * *

Era algo poco común ver a dos jóvenes de uniforme rosa limpiando un pasillo desde que las Veteranas de la sección Love-Me se habían superado con sus nuevos dramas y raramente volvían a ese tipo de tareas tan insignificantes, por lo cual Kyouko se mostro un poco sorprendida cuando observo a Mimori y Ryouyuki trapeando el pasillo con gesto malhumorado. La primera torpemente y quejándose de vez en vez mientras su cabello se ponía en el camino.

El segundo y para sorpresa de Kyoko con una técnica y facilidad impresionante, aunque desganado y de cuando en cuando ajustándose los lentes oscuros y la gorra que pretendían evitar que la gente lo reconociera, Kyouko no pudo evitar sentir un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia al verles y sonreír por poco.

Era bastante impresionante que la noticia de que había novatos en la sección Love-Me se hubiese expandido tan rápido en tan solo dos días. _Aunque bueno, los uniformes son bastante notables y me parece haber visto un memo en la Oficina de Sawara san informando al persona el otro día… _Lo único que se preguntaba Kyoko es donde podían estar las gemelas ya que no eran visibles junto a sus compañeros.

Kyouko pensó por un momento en preguntárselos pero ambos jóvenes lucían demasiado disgustados con la situación como para responderle. Aun así Kyouko sabía que (al menos) ella y Mimori debían intentar llevarse bien si querían poder terminar esa tarea y en el fondo la miembro número uno de la sección Love-Me deseaba ayudar a Mimori y saber lo que le había pasado. _Igual tengo que pasar por ahí así que no haría daño saludar… _Con ese pensamiento en mente siguió caminado hacia la oficina y al acercarse a ellos tomo aire para intentar sonar animada.

-¡Buenos días Mimori chan, Ryouyuki san! – Un instante después Kyouko supo que llamarlos así no fue buena idea, Ryouyuki le lanzo una mirada asesina bajando su gorra casi hasta las orejas y murmurando algo sobre lo ridículo que era usar un traje rosita y que los demás lo reconocieran mientras que Mimori le vio con frio resentimiento, Kyouko trago saliva – Ahm…eh… ¿Cómo les ha ido?

-Como el infierno. – Contestaron los dos en una respuesta seca, Ryouyuki con molestia y Mimori desprendiendo un aura de depresión un poco aterradora.

-Ah…ja… uhm Mimori chan, sé que no te caigo muy bien pero… ¿Podrías considerar que hablemos hoy en la tarde? Me gustaría que charláramos sobre algo importante. – Mimori le miro de una forma tal que Kyouko imagino sus ojos como dos hoyos negros.

- ¡Aun si me pagaran no lo haría por nada del mundo! ¡Prefiero seguir barriendo pisos, trapeando pasillos y encerando el suelo hasta envejecer! – Kyouko se sintió algo herida por la negativa aunque lo mostro apenas con un suspiro, iba a hablar cuando una voz masculina intervino.

- A mi no me importaría ir, con tal de dejar las labores de limpieza soy capaz de salir a la calle vestido así (bueno con una gabardina encima). – Ofreció Ryouyuki, Kyouko le ignoro enfocando su mirada suplicante en Mimori.

-Mimori chan por favor, yo…podría ayudarte de alguna forma y…

-¡Ah, Mimori!

-¿¡Que!? – Demasiado tarde para reaccionar correctamente o retractarse Mimori se había volteado echa un demonio hacia quien le hablo, dando como resultado que se disgustara quien le había encargado limpiar el pasillo y obteniendo un sello negativo.

Kyouko no pudo hacer nada por ella y el chico se limito a fingir que hacia su trabajo para no meterse en problemas. Mimori termino por quedarse estática en el lugar con la mirada pérdida y el ceño fruncido, la pelirroja pensó que por sus inicios ella también había sido hostil con muchas personas y que fueron los trabajos lo que la hicieron mejorar como actriz y como persona. _Pero Mimori me odia y no dejara ayudarla fácilmente…eso es algo triste, si tan solo tuviese una oportunidad…_

-Oh, Mogami san buenos días. – Kyouko se desconecto de sus ideas para responder al saludo con gesto sorprendido.

-Oh, buenos días Sawara san, ya me dirigía para la oficina, ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto ella curiosa de que el encargado de la sección de talentos hubiese ido a buscarla el mismo, a su lado Mimori parecía maldecir entre dientes.

-Sí, tienes tres nuevas ofertas de trabajo y quería que les echaras una ojeada a dos de ellas que expiran este fin de semana. – Explico él con tres folders en la mano.

-Oh, ya veo. Muchas gracias Sawara san. Las estudiare en el comedor de la empresa y le daré mi respuesta en unos minutos.

El moreno asintió animado pensando que ella se emocionaría con las propuestas de trabajo que le ofrecían, observo de reojo a los otros dos miembros de Love-Me y al notar que Mimori no estaba haciendo nada recordó las palabras estrictas del presidente Takarada.

-Oh, cierto Mimori chan. Ya que no tienes más peticiones de personal, ¿Por qué no acompañas hoy a Kyoko a sus trabajos? – Sawara supo que había cometido un ligero error al sentir un aura fría y demoniaca que lo hizo quedarse tenso en su lugar. _Que… ¿Qué es esta terrible sensación de adormecimiento que ya conozco?_

- Yo y esa persona debemos estar a kilómetros de distancia. Si todo comenzó con una chica hermosa y bella que pensaba en hacer un video promocional… - Comenzó Mimori su discurso tétrico haciendo que Sawara se hiciera bolita mientras temblaba reconociendo la sensación de algún otro lado.

Ryouyuki se alejo un poco evitando los problemas y Kyouko suspiro sin poder evitar pensar que Mimori estaba sufriendo mucho y merecía la ayuda, pero no encontraba forma de convencerla. Se cruzo de brazos reflexionando las veces que ella se había puesto en ese plan y se pregunto cómo es que tomaba el valor para hacer algo con la persona que mas odiaba. _Pensaba en vengarme de Shotaro… _Realizo Kyoko por dentro, pero se dijo luego que si Mimori tenía el mismo problema no convenía de mucho utilizar la venganza para recuperarse, justo como se lo decía siempre su sempai.

_Sempai… _Kyouko apretó sus manos contra su pecho nerviosamente al recordarlo e hizo un gesto de tristeza, pensar en lo mucho que la estaba odiando Ren en esos momentos le dolía demasiado. Por lo cual desplazo el sentimiento concentrándose en lo que el solía decirle. _Tsuruga san siempre me cuestionaba si yo no era capaz de las cosas, y eso de alguna forma encendía mi llama de competitividad. Tal vez…_

Era poco probable, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Aun cuando se sintió un poco tonta por hablarle a Mimori como una superiora cuando claramente eran del mismo nivel. Se apoyo en la constante observación de cómo Ren hacia las cosas, respiro hondo y se acerco con una mirada desafiante.

-Oh que decepción Mimori chan, cuando trabajamos juntas pensé que eras una gran actriz pero ahora veo que te sobre estime. Me parece una pena que seas incapaz de cumplir la simple tarea de seguirme. – Mimori quien había estado atormentando a Sawara volteo a verla desafiante, ¿Qué era esa mirada de confianza y superioridad en el rostro de Kyoko? ¿Acaso pensaba que era mejor que ella?

-¡Eso no es verdad! Puedo seguirte a donde sea sin ningún problema, es mas tan pronto como vuelva a la normalidad te superare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Exclamo ella molesta, Kyoko ensancho su sonrisa desafiante.

-No lo sé… quizás te creería si fueses capar de ayudarme durante el día de hoy, pero no… definitivamente sería demasiado para ti. No puedes ni barrer un pasillo…

-¡Agggh! De acuerdo te mostrare que puedo hacerlo, mas tarde te arrepentirás de haber dudado de mí y tendrás que admitir la derrota. – Exclamo ella ardiendo de competencia, Sawara parecía ser el único que encontraba aquella escena fuera de lugar.

Mimori pensó que al haber aceptado con tanta seguridad la tonta de Kyouko se mostraría algo asombrada pero en lugar de eso cambio a una expresión estupida y alegre que la desconcertó completamente. ¿Ahora a donde se había ido la Kyouko confiada y desafiante?

-¡Ok Mimori chan! Voy rápido por mis cosas al casillero y nos vemos en el comedor, ¿Te parece?

Mimori se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había sido engañada con lo cual solo pudo fulminar a Kyouko con la mirada e irse a la cafetería dando pisotones. Pudo haberse retractado pero su orgullo y la enorme rivalidad que tenia contra Kyouko le impedían darse por vencida. La pelirroja soltó una risita al haber conseguido su cometido y volteo hacia el pobre hombre que habían mirado la escena con absoluta confusión.

-¿Ella en verdad es ruidosa, no es cierto? – Comento para luego seguir caminando hacia los casilleros en lugar de la oficina. Ya que Sawara le había llevado las ofertas solo necesitaba dejar unas cosas, tomar otro bolso y decidir que ofertas tomaría.

Tenía tiempo así que no debía haber problemas si decidía en la cafetería y luego devolvía las papeletas rechazadas a Sawara. Siguió caminando felizmente pensando que sin Ren nada de eso habría sido posible y entonces se deprimió de nuevo al recordar la última vez que lo vio, ¿Por qué tenía que habérselo encontrado justo ahí? _Esto debe ser una maldición, es culpa de Shotaro. No solo arruina mi vida si no también la de los demás. Por su culpa Tsuruga san debe odiarme. _

Kyouko suspiro caminando decaída por el pasillo intentando no pensar en eso pero cada idea que tenía terminaba por desenlazarse en el mismo problema: Ren. Aun cuando le dolía la idea del rechazo no podía evitar desear verlo y aclararle las cosas, explicarle que ella no había ido hasta allá con Shotaro por voluntad propia y que jamás se atrevería a relacionarse con él.

Quería ver nuevamente las sonrisas encantadoras del pelinegro o escuchar su voz diciéndole palabras de aliento por el teléfono una vez a la semana hablando de cualquier ridiculez como sus trabajos o el clima, como antes… Kyouko se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensado y se golpeo las mejillas ahora encendidas negando con la cabeza.

_Mírate, caminando de modo patético por los pasillos mientras piensas tonterías sobre Tsuruga san… pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que me equivoco me parece escuchar sus regaños dentro de mi cabeza, o sus palabras de aliento para alguna escena, incluso me parece oler su perfume… _Reflexiono inmersa en sí misma y apunto de intentar desconectar esa idea de su mente cuando choco con la pared y cayó al piso.

-¡Ou!

-Lo siento…– Kyouko cayo de sentón y sobo la mano donde se había recargado en un intento por minimizar el escozor, sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, yo iba con la mente… -

Y se quedo muda observando con los ojos como platos a Ren parado justo frente a ella, estaba estático y portaba una expresión igual o más sorprendida que la que ella tenía. Sintió que le sudaban las manos y entre abrió la boca intentando hablar pero esta no obedecía. Trago saliva y su estomago dio un salto, ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba eso? Observo que Ren seguía mirándola de la misma forma, quizás estaba procesando como decirle que lo dejara en paz.

La simple idea horrorizo a Kyouko y sacando la fuerza y voluntad de quien sabe donde logro hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara al fin enderezándose sin pararse del suelo y haciendo una pose de reverencia hacia él. Lamentablemente estaban demasiado cerca y cuando bajo la cabeza al suelo para disculparse golpeo el pie derecho de Ren con su frente. Esto lo hizo retroceder tocando el área afectada con gesto adolorido y Kyoko se sintió morir. _¡No puede ser, lo lastime! _Sintió deseos de llorar mientras este la miraba confundido, y entonces exploto.

- ¡TSURUGA SAN LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! ¡Perdóneme por favor ha sido culpa mía! Mi cabeza choco accidentalmente contra su sagrado pie, puede pisarme ahora si lo hace sentir mejor. Desate la ira que tiene contenida sobre mí, se que lo merezco. Just leave me to die! (1)

Exclamo ella lagrimeando y bajando más la cabeza, arrodillada sobre el piso. Estaba temblando, tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de que Ren no le hablase o le dijese que era demasiado torpe como para soportarla. Espero el golpe cruel de sus palabras entre temblidos pero lo único que recibió fue un suspiro y que el negara con la cabeza. Kyouko sintió que se le iba el aire. _E-Esta tan fastidiado que ni siquiera me dirá nada…ahora es seguro…no va a querer hablarme nunca…_

Trago saliva con la cabeza baja intentando deshacerse de la molesta presión que ahogaba su pecho, Ren se acerco dos pasos. Seguramente le diría sus últimas palabras y Kyouko pensó que el destino era muy cruel con ella.

Sin embargo el actor se limito a desordenarse un poco el cabello en un gesto exasperado mientras suspiraba algo triste. No pensaba que ella le tuviese tanto miedo y pensara en el de esa forma. El verla arrodillada así lo hacía sentirse muy desgraciado y aunque intento no reclamarle ni decirle nada el momento en que la vio con Fuwa Shotaro su mirada debió haber sido más dura de lo que pensaba por que Kyouko parecía aterrada.

Negó con la cabeza, lo último que quería era que ella le temiese tanto por lo cual decidió ignorar que se habían estado evitando durante días y se arrodillo justo frente a ella tocándole el hombro.

-No sé por qué piensas que yo… Mo-Mogami san… ¿E-Estas llorando? – Pregunto perplejo al ver dos finas líneas de lágrimas descendiendo por las mejillas de la pelirroja. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella se lamentara cuando estaba muy arrepentida pero jamás la había visto llorar de esa forma. _Cielos de verdad debí haberla asustado… _– O-Oye no…

-No, no es necesario que lo diga. E-Entiendo lo que quiere decir y lamento haberlo molestado todo este tiempo…discúlpeme. – Logro decir Kyouko parándose para irse pero fue detenida por el agarre de Ren en su muñeca, volteo a verlo confundida, seguro iba a regañarla y…

-Oye…mírame. – Le pidió el, Kyouko supuso que estaba alucinando por que su voz sonó por un momento suave, pero no se atrevía a verlo. Temía demasiado afrontar el tener que decirle adiós, por lo cual se sorprendió muchísimo cuando sintió como Ren levantaba su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos, dejándola anonadada. – Yo no he dicho que te odie ni nada parecido, solo estaba sorprendido de verte. Es todo. No tienes por qué irte…

Kyouko se quedo estática sin poder dejar de mirar en su dirección, sus ojos sorprendidos porque no había sido asesinada aun observaron la mirada llena de afecto que le estaba enviando Ren junto a su sonrisa encantadora y sintió como su cabeza se confundía completamente al tiempo que su estomago tenia retorcijones. Intento hablar pero no salió sonido alguno, trago saliva avergonzada al notar que el ladeaba la cabeza aun sonriéndole, intento una vez mas y entonces por fin lo consiguió.

-Pe-Pero…su pie. – Comento Kyouko pensando que debía parecer una completa idiota, el se limito a sonreír con amabilidad.

-Oh no ha sido nada, solo un accidente. – Explico esperando que Kyouko volviese a la normalidad. Ya no era necesario que le levantase la barbilla por lo cual bajo la mano pero la mantuvo sostenida de los hombros por si intentaba huir.

Ya anteriormente se había replanteado buscarla y tranquilizarla por lo que había ocurrido, pero Kyoko se había vuelto una experta en evitarlo por que las dos únicas veces que tenían trabajos en el mismo estudio y horario no logro verla ni por accidente. Supuso que estaba muy asustada de él y comprobó con decepción que así era por lo cual pensó que si la trataba como si nada hubiese pasado quizás ella volvería a la normalidad. Y hasta ahora parecía funcionar.

Al menos Kyouko había dejado de temblar aun viéndolo sorprendida, Ren observo sus ojos aun llorosos y desvió la mirada pensando que si miraba durante un periodo largo cometería una tontería. Ella finalmente pareció ser capaz de volver a hablar, con ese tono tan sorprendido que lograba hacerlo preguntarse si Kyouko de verdad lo veía como un sempai o como a una especie de villano.

-Pero…Tsu-Tsuruga san el otro día…cu-cuando usted me vio con Shotaro…yo no, yo nunca – ¡_Vamos acomoda tus ideas Kyouko! _Se recrimino ella furiosa, pero no podía del todo. Las manos de Ren sobre sus hombros estaban enviando corrientes eléctricas a todas las partes de su cuerpo de forma tal, que le era difícil articular vocablo.

-Descuida, no estoy enfadado por eso. – Mintió el sonriendo de la mejor manera que pudo. Kyouko no podía saber si mentía o no pero no se sentía del todo segura, y comprobó por que cuando el (para su alivio) le soltó los hombros y hablo sonriente. – Por que después de todo, no fuiste tú quien busco a ese chico desagradable, ¿No es así?

Alguien que no conociese a Tsuruga Ren habría dicho que este se encontraba alegre y despreocupado pero Kyouko podía sentir la amenaza en su pregunta y negó frenéticamente acercándose un paso.

-¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡E-Eso nunca! Me vi involucrada en esa situación tan molesta debido a un accidente un tanto difícil de explicar en estos momentos.

Comento ella cuidando no contarlo todo, estaba feliz de que Ren no la odiara, al punto en el cual se sentía capaz de volar. Pero no se sentiría cómoda hablando de aquello en el pasillo y siendo franca los pensamientos que tuvo después de ese encontronazo con Shotaro la preocupaban en sobre manera. Ren pareció darse cuenta de esto por que sonrió genuinamente logrando que Kyouko rehuyera su mirada hacia el suelo y propuso una idea.

-En ese caso deberíamos citarnos para escuchar tan interesante historia, ¿No es así? – Kyouko iba a replicar pero al levantar el rostro noto que su espacio personal estaba siendo claramente invadido por él, al punto en el cual sus caras quedaron de frente separadas por pocos centímetros y Kyouko podía observar lo densas y largas que eran sus pestañas.

Cuando Ren vio que no había replica negativa alguna se limito a sonreír pensando que las cosas (dentro de lo malo) estaban saliendo bastante bien, Kyouko parecía aun tensa pero al menos ya no estaba rogando por su vida lo cual era un gran avance. Se separo de ella aun sonriendo y le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza como todo un Sempai mientras hablaba sintiéndose triunfante.

-Bueno, te esperare a las nueve en mi apartamento. – Kyouko aun se sentía mareada por el acercamiento anterior, mas logro reponerse dispuesta a replicar cualquier cosa para evitarlo. – Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos y te he echado de menos… - Decir que aquella frase no la afecto habría sido una mentira. Su rostro debió demostrar lo incomoda que se sentía por que Ren se aclaro a los dos segundos tosiendo levemente. – Uhm, además…me gustaría escuchar de esa historia en persona y tengo algo importante que enseñarte.

Kyouko simplemente no pudo negarse y termino asintiendo como un robot descompuesto. Ren sonrió acostumbrado a este comportamiento y decidió deshacerse del silencio incomodo caminando hacia donde ella iba, Kyouko le siguió por inercia.

-¿Vas a ir a algún trabajo hoy Mogami san? – Pregunto Ren de repente, Kyouko despertó de su burbuja y asintió.

-Ah, sí. Tenía pensado ir por unas cosas al departamento de Love-Me y luego dirigirme hacia el estudio de filmación de Box-R. – Explico ella ante lo cual Ren ensancho su sonrisa sintiéndose afortunado.

-Parece ser que vamos al mismo sitio. – Kyoko le miro sabiendo que tenía en mente y negó nerviosa.

- Pero Tsuruga san todavía tengo que ver unas cosas en el comedor, y no me gustaría retrasarlo. No es necesario que me lleve, puedo irme en un taxi. – Explico Kyouko pensando en Mimori que no podía ir en la bicicleta con ella, no obstante sintió que todo estaba perdido cuando Ren volvió a sonreír.

-Yashiro está en los comedores comprándome un café, y tengo unos veinte minutos hasta mi próximo trabajo por lo cual no me molestaría acompañarte. – Kyouko supuso que alguna fuerza malévola estaba en su contra por que termino por rendirse ante su insistencia, finalmente llegaron a los camerinos de la sección Love-Me. – Te esperare afuera Mogami san.

-Ahm…está bien.

Una vez que entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí Kyouko se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas en un suspiro. Demasiadas emociones de muy diferente categoría la estaban extenuando física y mentalmente. Primero estuvo el miedo desgarrador de no poder reconciliarse con Ren, luego la alegría mezclada con confusión y en añadidura ese molesto malestar entre el estomago y su pecho cuando el se había acercado a su rostro rozando por poco sus narices, Kyouko se toco el pecho al recordar.

-¡Dios pensé que mi corazón iba a dejar de funcionar! – Grito para nadie en particular suspirando, respiro hondo, despejo su mente y se dirigió a su casillero para recoger unas cosas, al enderezarse pudo ver a Ryouyuki observándola confundido. Kyouko lo miro extrañada, ¿Exactamente en qué momento Ryouyuki se había escabullido llegando antes que ella? – Ah, Ryouyuki san, ¿Ya terminaste con el pasillo?

-Sí. – Fui su simple y desganada respuesta. _Sera que es muy rápido o se escapo en algún punto de mi conversación con Mimori…_Kyouko no sabía mucho de él y aunque no lo odiaba tampoco le había dejado una buena impresión cuando lo conoció. Aun así supuso que ya que eran camaradas y era el primer hombre en la sección debía intentar ser su amiga, ¿No?

- Y… ¿Te han asignado algún otro trabajo? – Pregunto ella dejando en el casillero una botella vacía, luego tomo un peine que había dentro y se cepillo en el espejo pegado al fondo de este.

-No, por suerte. – Comento el recostado en la pared y mirando un volante entre sus manos. Kyouko pensó que las conversaciones incomodas como esas solo se daban con unas pocas personas. Le miro de reojo y decidió darle un consejo.

-¿Sabes? Aunque al principio hacer los trabajos me parecía molesto, es mejor cuando los haces. Entre más trabajos hagas más oportunidades tendrías de volverte un talento y conseguir empleos que te hagan famoso. – Explico ella emocionada, Ryouyuki levanto su vista del volante y la miro serio.

-¿De verdad lo piensas así? – Kyouko no entendía la repentina seriedad ante lo cual el chico suspiro mirando a otro lado. – Cada vez que hago un trabajo de esta sección no puedo evitar pensar que me acerco mas al empleo de "Intendente de limpieza" en lugar de nuevo talento. – Explico el fastidiado, Kyouko pensó en decirle con el tiempo seguramente alguien reconocería su esfuerzo, aunque fue interrumpida antes de siquiera hablar. – Me gustaría acelerar el proceso y conseguir cuantos más empleos me sean posible.

-¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres con…?

-Mogami san, ¿Ya estas lista? – Kyouko fue interrumpida por Ren quien se había asomado a la habitación con curiosidad. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que ella había entrado y se estaba preocupando sin embargo se imagino cualquier cosa menos verla hablando con un chico ahí dentro…de uniforme rosa… ¿De la sección Love-Me?

-Ah, Tsuruga san ya estaba saliendo, esto… - Kyouko se volteo hacia Ryouyuki pensando en disculparse por la interrupción en su plática pero él se limito a pararse y caminar hacia la salida ajustándose las gafas de sol y poniéndose la gorra sobre su coleta.

-No tiene importancia chica, creo que iré a ver si alguien necesita que le lustre los zapatos. – Y con eso último paso justo al lado de Ren sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Kyouko pensó con tristeza que habría sido una buena oportunidad para saber por qué estaba en la sección Love-Me, quizás de esa forma podría ayudar a su amiga Mouko san para que no lo odiara tanto, suspiro tristemente pensando que tanto ella como sus amigas estaban teniendo muchas complicaciones con el nuevo proyecto del presidente y recordó que Mimori debería estar esperándola por los comedores.

-¿Quién era ese chico Mogami san? – Kyouko se vio sorprendida por la voz de Ren que había cortado sus pensamientos repentinamente. El pelinegro estaba sonriendo pero por dentro sentía que algo muy raro estaba pasando y que probablemente Lory tendría sus manos metidas en el asunto.

-Ryouyuki Hikei. El presidente nos presento con él hace unos dos días. – Comento ella saliendo de la habitación seguida por él, Ren enarco una ceja sin entender nada, ¿Había pasado por la oficina dos días sin notar ese deslumbrante uniforme rosa? _Aunque hace dos días estaba demasiado distraído pensando en Kyouko como para notarlo. _Le recordó su subconsciente con astucia.

-¿Y qué hacia ahí adentro? – Kyouko le envió una mirada incrédula a Ren, ¿Cómo era posible que preguntara eso si todo LME estaba enterado?

-¿No lo sabes Tsuruga san? – Kyouko supuso por su cara inusualmente (adorablemente) silenciosa que apenas se estaba enterando de la noticia, Ren desvió la mirada pensando que debió haber estado muy distraído como para notarlo y se avergonzó por ello.

-Estuve algo ocupado con el trabajo y no puse mucha atención cuando veníamos hacia acá. – Mintió esperando que ella no pidiera detalles, por suerte no lo hizo.

-Bueno, el presidente tuvo esta idea de darnos un pupilo a cada una de los miembros de la sección Love-Me para ayudarlos a recuperar el sentimiento más importante en la actuación. Ellos al igual que nosotras han dejado de sentir ese tipo de afecto hacia los demás y nuestro deber como última tarea de la sección es ayudarlos a mejorar, instruirlos y darles nuestro apoyo.

Ren supuso que aquella idea no era del todo mala, aun así no pudo detenerse de preguntar algo sintiéndose molesto mientras imaginaba la burlona cara del presidente riendo de su situación.

-¿Y al presidente se le ocurrió darte a ese chico como pupilo? – Kyouko negó para su sorpresa con la cabeza baja.

-No, mi pupila es Mimori san. ¿Recuerdas el PV promocional del bastardo ese? – Pregunto Kyouko sin evitar el tono molesto al final. Ren entonces la imagino como aquel hermoso Ángel sonriendo con deslumbrante belleza, recordó también que Shotaro estuvo en el video y tuvo sentimientos encontrados de molestia y embelesamiento.

-Fue inolvidable. – Termino por decir en un tono calmado, Kyouko asintió sin notar esto, viendo hacia el piso.

-Bueno, el otro ángel era Mimori san. Ella y yo nos conocíamos de antes, y compartimos clases en la escuela… pero Mimori san me odia y no quiere saber de mí. Yo esperaba poder ayudarla por qué… Mimori en el fondo…me recuerda a mí misma. – Termino por decir Kyouko muy bajito esperando que Ren no se lo tomara mal.

El pelinegro la miro asombrado por unos momentos atando cabos, y a la única conclusión que llego era que la otra chica del video estaba enamorada de Fuwa Sho. _Pero si está en la sección Love-Me… ¿Quiere decir eso que…?_

-Oh… – Fue lo único que pudo musitar Ren pensando que el destino era algo sencillamente caprichoso y que Fuwa Shotaro debía ser un bastardo con b mayúscula como para hacerle daño a otra chica de la misma forma.

-Mimori chan llego al punto en el cual ya no es capaz de modelar como antes o actuar de la misma forma, y la despidieron de la agencia. Por eso vino a buscar trabajo aquí pero el presidente la puso en la sección al darse cuenta de su situación. – Comento Kyouko perdida en sus pensamientos sintiéndose sinceramente conmovida por la situación de la chica. – ¡Debe ser horrible Tsuruga san! El no poder actuar o modelar cuando para ella era algo tan sencillo.

-Lo es. – Musito Ren recordando la frustración que sintió cuando tuvo que desempeñar el papel de Katsuki por primera vez y obtuvo también su primer NG en mucho tiempo. Y se habría estancado de no ser por Kyouko… Ren pensó entonces, que quizás esta idea del presidente en verdad no era del todo mala.

[+]

Cuando Mimori llego al comedor y escucho las risas mal disimuladas de las actrices que la rodeaban sintió como su aura de molestia salía por cada poro de su cuerpo. Era ya de por sí bastante humillante no ser capaz de actuar o modelar como antes lo hacía, como para también tener que llevar ese ridículo uniforme rosa chillón que al sol palidecía por todos lados.

Mimori en otras circunstancias jamás habría aceptado ese tipo de condiciones laborales pero si quería suceder como una estrella y volver a su posición profesional tenía que esforzarse en una empresa tan buena como la anterior y esa podía ser solo LME. Cuando Mimori pensó en esto por primera vez desecho la idea asqueada recordando que la maldita Mogami Kyouko trabajaba ahí.

Compartir piso con su enemiga era algo inconcebible y que desafiaba a la lógica más elemental. Por otro lado necesitaba entrar ahí para poder suceder y mostrarle a Sho y a todos en la agencia que estaban equivocados al deshacerse de ella. Al final el orgullo de Mimori fue superior a su odio por Kyouko y decidió entonces entrar y hacer los trámites para volverse un talento en el departamento de actuación.

Aunque nada fue como lo espero, para empezar la degradaron a una sección inferior a los talentos comunes, además no le proporcionaron un manager y encima de todo solo estaba haciendo labores de limpieza que nunca en su vida había hecho. Mimori pensó seriamente en renunciar a todo pero el reto de Kyouko le impidió dejarse y al final por llevarle la contraria había acabado en su trampa.

Le envió una mirada hostil a las chicas que estuvieron riendo diciendo algo como "_Se parecen mucho pero dudo que ella sea el ángel que estaba enamorado de Fuwa Sho"_ logrando que estas se congelaran en su lugar para luego sentarse en la única mesa libre que quedaba admirando al espacio con gesto malhumorado. La visión de dos chicas maquillándose le llamo la atención enviando su mente lejos de ahí…

_-Flash Back-_

_-¡Ni siquiera poniéndote maquillaje lograrías que Sho-chan se fijara en ti! ¡Así que no te formes ideas extrañas en la cabeza!_

_-Eso ya lo sé, a él no le gustan las chicas como yo. Yo diría más bien que tu eres su tipo…_

_-¿Eh? ¿L-Lo dicen enserio?_

_-Sip. Sho es el tipo de chico que cae ante las chicas como tú. Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma…_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-¡Agggh! ¡Desde ese momento ya todo estaba escrito! ¡Y ella seguramente sabía pero no me lo dijo! Eso solo me hace odiarla más, ¡Van a caer! Eso seguro. – Murmuro para sí misma sintiéndose furiosa. ¿Si Kyouko sabía que Sho era de esa forma, por que no se lo dijo?

_¿Quizás por que nunca la escuchaste? Estabas demasiado ocupada en tu mundo de color rosa que no podías ver la realidad. _Mimori soplo un mecho de cabello que le cubría el rostro mosqueada y herida en su orgullo, bien era cierto que la culpa no era solo de Sho o incluso Kyouko si no de ella. Por ser tan tonta y pensar que alguien podía profesar semejante tipo de sentimientos hacia su persona teniendo tanta fama y poder en sus manos.

_Y si lo pienso mejor el me decía "Pocchiri" __(2)__, ¿¡Por qué permití eso!? ¡Estupida, estupida, estupida…!_

-Uhm disculpe, podría compartir…

Mimori se volteo hacia el joven que había interrumpido su auto sermón y le mostro una cara digna de un demonio, algunos de lo que pasaban por ahí retrocedieron asustados y el joven se limito a musitar un nervioso "Lo siento" antes de huir y ser convertido en piedra por aquellos horribles ojos de medusa. Debido a que se estuvo golpeando la cabeza mientras se auto regañaba su cabello se enmaraño todo. Mimori que usualmente lo mantenía bonito y lacio por que a los demás le gustaba ahora le prestaba poca atención resultando que fuese muy estorboso.

_Un cabello largo y seductor atraerá a los hombres… ¡Pamplinas! _Mimori tomo una coleta que tenía guardada en el traje y se amarro el cabello en una cebolla dejando así solo su fleco fuera. Su mañana no empezó muy bien, tuvo que llevar varios papeles de un departamento a otro, sacar copias y luego barrer los pasillos. Y por supuesto en el último se encontró a Kyouko y ahora tenía que ir con esa mujer demonio a ver como se volvía más y más "exitosa"

Al final Mimori no podía evitar pensar que su vida apestaba.

[+]

Cuando Kyouko y Ren llegaron a la cafetería juntos lo primero que vieron fue la cabeza de Yashiro que salió disparada hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Kyouko chan! Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Paso algo mientras Ren iba a la oficina? ¿Cómo se encontraron? – Kyouko retrocedió algo aturdida pero igualmente feliz pensando en lo mucho que había extrañado a ese par. Ren se limito a negar con la cabeza ante la manía de su manager por emocionarse cuando se trataba de ellos dos.

-Hola Yashiro san. He estado muy bien y… – Se detuvo un momento pensando en que decir sobre las últimas dos preguntas pero Ren le facilito la tarea contestando en tono desinteresado.

-Nos encontramos cuando yo venía de regreso de la oficina y ya que Mogami san venia también a la cafetería regresamos juntos. – Explico él, Yashiro hizo una sonrisa completamente Fanboy que solo Ren descifro.

-Oh, debió ser el destino. Después de casi una semana sin ver a Kyouko chan una sola vez empezaba a preguntarme si se la había tragado la tierra. – Bromeo el manager ante lo cual Kyouko rio nerviosamente y Ren se sonrojo de manera leve aunque lo oculto exitosamente y a cambio miro a Yashiro extrañado.

-Por cierto Yashiro, ¿Por qué estabas parado en medio de los comedores cargando la bandeja en las manos? – El manager suspiro ante eso.

-Todas las mesas están completamente llenas, así que decidí mejor esperar cerca de la entrada, podríamos beber el café en una de las sillas del pasillo o… – Kyouko dejo de mirarlos y sonrió al ver una mesa con los últimos tres lugares libres. El cuarto siendo ocupado por Mimori.

-¿Qué me dicen de esa mesa? – Señalo ella feliz, Yashiro miro hacia la fuente del aura oscura en el comedor y negó chillando como un ratón asustado.

- ¡Kyouko chan no deberías…!

-¡Vamos, vamos! – Soltó ella emocionada mientras jalaba a Ren de la mano hacia la mesa sin darse cuenta. El mayor se sorprendió un poco por esto pero se dejo llevar hacia donde Kyouko señalaba. Yashiro aun tenía algo de miedo.

El simplemente se había acercado a esa mesa y le pregunto a la jovencita (que era una nueva miembro de la sección Love-Me) si podría sentarse mientras esperaba a Ren, el resultado fue recibir la mirada de odio más profunda y glaciar que nadie jamás le había dedicado adjunto a una sensación de adormecimiento leve que se fue tan pronto se disculpo y huyo del lugar. Estando solo Yashiro jamás habría vuelto cerca de una mujer así, pero si había alguien que podía superar esa aura oscura sin duda era Kyouko, por lo cual estaría… "protegido" por así decirlo.

Kyouko finalmente llego hacia la mesa junto a Ren, Mimori no los notaba. Parecía muy ocupada contando algo con sus dedos sobre la mesa mientras hablaba entre dientes. Su fleco no dejaba que se viera su cara pero Kyouko pudo imaginar que estaba seria y sombría. _¡No importa! Después de platicar con Tsuruga san se sentirá mejor, el puede darle buenos consejos. _

Después de todo Ren ya había pasado por lo que paso Mimori antes y podría ayudar de alguna forma, ¿Cierto? La idea de eso emociono tanto a Kyouko que estando allá atrás ignoro la advertencia de Yashiro y los arrastro hacia la mesa. O al menos se aseguro de arrastrar a Ren dado que llevándolo a el Yashiro estaría en la obligación de seguirlos.

-¡Hola Mimori chan! Lamento haberte hecho esperar. – Saludo Kyouko alegremente aunque Mimori no respondió aun concentrada, Ren enarco una ceja.

-¿Ella… está bien? – Pregunto apenas en un susurro, pronto se les unió Yashiro detrás de ellos (más bien detrás de Ren) asomándose con cautela.

-Cuidado Kyouko chan, puede ser peligrosa.

-¡Tonterías! Mimori chan te traje dos amigos, ¿Qué te parece si…?

-¡135! – Kyouko retrocedió en un salto ante el repentino golpe que Mimori dio en la mesa sumiéndose ahora en un aura de depresión bastante dramática. Ren noto en una especie de Deja Vu que ese era el mismo estado en el que entraba Kyouko cuando estaba furiosa con alguien. – 135… ¿De verdad fui engañada 135 veces por las mismas personas?

-Ah… Mimori chan…

Mimori al fin despertó de su conteo sobre cuántas veces la habían engañado para luego ver a quien la llamaba. Estaban ahí Kyouko Mogami, Tsuruga Ren y el chico cuatro ojos que había interrumpido su auto-sermón. Frunció el ceño ya que sentía desagrado por los tres y luego (debido a la gran diferencia de altura) no pudo evitar notar que las manos de los dos primeros estaban agarradas.

Mimori medio sonrió internamente pensando que Kyouko era muy inocente al esperar que alguien como Tsuruga Ren le hiciese caso. Extrañamente (lamentablemente) la pelirroja pareció darse cuenta de su mirada y al realizar que todo el rato había estado agarrando la mano de su Sempai se soltó como si el contacto le quemase para luego darle la espalda a Ren completamente apenada. _¿D-D-Des-Desde cuando llevo haciendo eso? ¡Qué horror! ¡Tsuruga san debe estar molesto conmigo!_

Ren se sorprendió cuando Kyouko le soltó la mano, casi tanto como cuando ella misma se la agarro con la clara diferencia de que ahora estaba también decepcionado. Suspiro mientras veía hacia enfrente con fastidio pensando que no entendía del todo a la pelirroja que le había dado la espalda repentinamente como si él la hubiese ofendido de alguna manera. Yashiro que notaba todo se disputaba entre la felicidad y decepción, finalmente el ambiente tenso fue cortado por Mimori.

- ¿Por qué soltaste…?

-¡Ah haha Mi-Mimori chan! ¿Qué te parece si nos compramos un café? ¡Yashiro san aparten los lugares, ahora venimos! – Entonces Kyouko voló lejos de ahí antes de que Mimori terminara la frase llevándosela consigo, cuando la pelinegra reacciono se soltó de su agarradura viéndola como bicho raro.

-¿¡Oye que te pasa!?

-¡Tenia que detenerte! Si sacabas aquello a relucir Tsuruga san se habría molestado muchísimo. – Explico Kyouko temblando, Mimori la miro confundida antes de sonreír de medio lado.

-¡Ja! Como se nota que eres tonta. Enamorándote de otra persona, mas aun de alguien como Tsuruga Ren, ¡Yo jamás cometería ese error! – Explico ella a modo de burla, como diciendo "Soy mejor que tu". Más Kyouko se quedo atorada en la primera frase y negó con cara demoniaca.

-¡Te equivocas aquel error fue la manifestación de mi más puro **respeto** ante un superior tan increíble! Si lo vieses actuar pensarías lo mismo, ¡Solo lo lleve hasta la mesa por que les daba miedo tu cara de medusa! – Soltó Kyouko sin pensar, y se arrepintió un poco. La cosa era que en su afán de negarlo y los nervios por lo que Mimori dijo se le salió aquel apodo que Yashiro había pensado y ahora Mimori le miraba mostrando los colmillos con furia.

-¡Como podría equivocarme cuando es tan obvio! ¿¡Y quien te crees para decirme de esa forma con la cara de demonio que acabas de poner!? Es simplemente obvio que te gusta Tsu… – Mimori sintió que le faltaba el aire y no fue hasta que vio a Kyouko que realizo el aura demoniaca que tenia, aunque lucia más bien tranquila y siniestra.

-Mimori chan si no dejas de decir semejante sarta de mentiras creerán que estás loca. – Mimori se removió furiosa mientras Kyouko le acariciaba el cabello con gesto vacio y aterrado, su voz parecía un lamento fantasmal. – Pobre, pobre Mimori chan, alucinando cosas que no son…

-Ah…disculpen, ¿V-Van a pedir algo? – Pregunto asustado el dependiente de la cafetería. Esto desvió la atención de ambas y Kyouko olvidándose del asunto pidió dos tazas de té mientras Mimori recuperaba el aire con dificultad, luego le envió una mirada venenosa. _¡Mierda es buena! Pero hacen falta más que unos cuantos demonios para vencerme._

No obstante, por ahora, dejaría el tema sobre Ren lejos de las conversaciones. Algo le decía a Mimori que no era buena idea sacarlo a relucir y ciertamente a ella tampoco le gustaría que alguien insinuara que le gustaba una persona cuando no era así. Se fue muy airada hacia la mesa y se sentó de mal humor por haber sido vencida en el Round uno, pero la guerra aun no acababa.

Claro estaba que Ren y Yashiro se vieron interrumpidos en su conversación cuando ella llego, y aun cuando Mimori no les prestaba la más mínima atención metida en su mundo ellos sí que se sentían perturbados por su presencia rodeada de esa aura friolenta. Ren sabía que la única forma de aminar la tensión en lo que Kyouko terminaba con las bebidas era sacar a la chica de ese trance por lo cual utilizando toda su empatía y buena voluntad se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

-Señorita Mimori. – Ella volteo ante la mención de su nombre y le miro con gesto malhumorado, pero Ren lo ignoro. Yashiro por otro lado agradeció internamente que el aura asesina se hubiese desvanecido. – Perdone si es molestia lo que voy a decir pero me parece que no nos hemos presentado.

-¡Jum! No es necesario. Todo el mundo sabe quién eres, uno tendría que ser un verdadero idiota para no reconocer a alguien así de famoso. – Soltó dando a entender que no estaba de humor para hablar, sin embargo Ren recordó la buena voluntad de Kyouko y razono que una buena forma de ayudar a que Mimori mejorara era que empezara a sentirse como en casa dentro de la empresa, más aun de buen humor.

-En ese caso, ¿Podrías compartirnos tu nombre completo? Ya que eres parte de la empresa y más aun de la sección Love-Me sería adecuado saber también tu apellido. – Mimori pensó en esto por un momento, aunque la forma en que lo dijo le dio a entender que probablemente le pediría trabajos en la sección lo cual le hizo pensar que la utilizarían, lo cual le hizo recordar a Shotaro. Mimori volvió a su modo medusa con esos ojos helados quejándose entre dientes.

-¡Re-Ren mejor ya no le hables! – Soltó Yashiro escondiéndose detrás de su maletín, Ren retrocedió un poco sorprendido ante su reacción con una pregunta tan común. Kyouko a pesar de ser impulsiva nunca reacciono de esa forma. Nuevamente Mimori no era Kyouko así que debía haber alguna explicación para su molestia.

-¡Listo! Mimori chan te traje un té negro, se lo mucho que cuidas tu figura así que deje los sobres de azúcar al lado. – Kyouko llego y se sentó completamente animada cortando la tensión al instante, aunque tratándose de ella era probable que no hubiese notado que hubo tensión. Suspiro y miro sus tres ofertas captando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué es eso Kyouko chan? – La aludida volteo hacia Yashiro sonriendo.

-Son tres ofertas de trabajo, por suerte las tres podrían ajustarse a mi horario, una de ellas empieza en dos meses… y las otras dos son para este fin de semana y el que viene, pero su fecha expira hoy… - Kyouko pareció olvidarse mientras se concentraba en lo que decían las ofertas distraídamente.

Ren sonrió un poco recordando aquella época en la que Kyouko aun no era nadie en el espectáculo. Inevitablemente su vista se volteo hacia Mimori y las comparo como un espejo. Kyouko alegre, despreocupada y feliz observando sus ofertas de trabajo pero sobre todo disfrutando la idea de actuar para mas personas. Mimori tomando su te con un gesto menos sombrío pero muy seria y perdida en sus pensamientos.

_Kyouko alguna vez se vio así, aunque el entorno que las rodeaba y la situación sucedió en diferentes aspectos se trata de un mismo problema común, por lo cual si Mimori triunfa gracias a Kyouko, Kyouko se supera gracias a Mimori. No es sorpresa que el presidente haya pensado en esto, es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro…_

-Uhm… ¡Creo que tomare el comercial y el video musical! Aunque… ¿Tsuruga san, usted cree que deba participar en este drama? – Ren repentinamente corto sus pensamientos y volteo hacia ella que le mostraba un guion sobre un drama policiaco. Yashiro se asomo a ver curioso y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Vaya Ren también fue invitado a este drama! De hecho ya acepto. – Comento Yashiro esperando que Kyouko reaccionara de manera buena, por suerte así lo hizo dando saltitos en su lugar. De reojo Mimori observaba pensando que no era posible que una chica tan tonta tuviese tantas ofertas de trabajo.

-¿¡De verdad Tsuruga san!? ¿Qué papel le han dado? – Ren no pudo evitar sonreír ante su emoción, era en cierto modo satisfactorio ver que se entusiasmara por ello.

-No lo sé aun. Algo que caracteriza al Director Isoeda es que escribe sus obras, invita al número exacto de actores y actrices que va a necesitar, con características variadas y decide darles un papel en el momento de la primera reunión para leer el guion. – Explico, Kyouko formo una perfecta y adorable o con su boca.

-¿No le parece malo eso? ¿Qué tal si le toca un papel que no le gusta? – Ren sonrió ante aquello tomando café.

-Bueno es un riesgo calculado, y usualmente no acepto sus ofertas si al menos seis personajes masculinos del guion me convencen. También la trama debe ser interesante. – Termino por decir mientras Yashiro asentía. Kyouko admiraba su capacidad para aceptarlo tan fácil, ella habría temido aquello pero Ren parecía tan seguro de sí mismo… _¡Claro por qué Tsuruga sempai no tiene problema con ningún papel!_

-¿Vas a participar en el drama Kyouko chan? - Kyouko miro a Yashiro medio indecisa. Aun cuando le gustaba cada papel que había echo hasta ahora, por una vez no quería ser una mala y estaba segura de que la pondrían de mala por la reputación que tenía, Ren pareció darse cuenta de aquello por que hablo antes de que Kyouko se quejara.

-Creo que sería una experiencia absolutamente constructiva para ti Mogami san, incluso podrías quedar como protagonista. – Mimori quien no había perdido pista de la conversación solo un apenas audible "¡Ja!" imaginándosela como protagonista. Si bien Kyouko era indudablemente buena para los papeles de mala debía ser por que tenía al demonio adentro, por lo cual Mimori dudaba que fuese protagonista de un drama.

-Oh no… no creo quedar como protagonista. No es algo que me quede bien, probablemente sería una de las actrices secundarias o la antagonista. – Mimori asintió complacida de que demostrara sentido común y aceptara su lugar, mas su quijada casi choco con la mesa cuando la oyó continuar. - ¡Pero si Tsuruga san dice que sería una buena experiencia debe tener razón! ¡Además Kuu san me dijo que nunca debo rechazar un papel!

Ren sonrió un poco imaginando a su padre idiota diciendo eso. En realidad era una agradable sorpresa que ella hubiese aceptado entrar a ese drama.

"Let's go mrs. Chikari Yami" (3) era más que un drama una serie televisa de acción y suspenso donde la Protagonista del mismo nombre resolvía casos sobre asesinos seriales y crímenes de ese tipo junto a sus compañeros en el equipo de investigación. Esta obra tenía un enfoque menos romántico, y más dinámico en cuanto a las escenas de acción e incluso en algunos casos terror. Ren no había leído el guion completo pero de lo poco que alcanzo a leer la protagonista también tenía un pasado difícil y un expediente no muy limpio adjunto a una entrada interesante como fuerza especial del cuerpo de policías.

Aunque en esencia ella era la protagonista la serie giraba en torno a todos los actores lo cual la hacía una propuesta altamente atractiva para el público. Ren sabía que aun cuando dijo aquello de la buena experiencia para el trabajo como excusa por qué sería bueno volver a estar en un drama con Kyouko en realidad era una buena experiencia para ella.

Lo único malo de todo aquello es que ya no tenía un "algo importante que enseñarle" para esa noche, y su cita en el apartamento quedaría como una situación muy incómoda e innecesaria (para ella). Pero a Ren no le importo mucho. Ya se le ocurriría conseguir algo a lo largo de esa tarde para enseñárselo a Kyouko. Por ahora estaba satisfecho con tenerla ahí y sobre todo por haberse reconciliado con ella.

Sabía que Yashiro lo molestaría por días cuando se enterara de que tenía que conseguir algo para enseñarle en uno de sus descansos, aun más si se enteraba de lo del departamento pero no le importaba. Además cuando se subieron al auto algo le dijo a Ren que quizás por una vez el manager olvidaría todo lo concerniente a su vida personal.

El pelinegro había guiado a Kyouko hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para ella, se sorprendió por su falta de replica pero supuso después que debía estar distraída con lo de la serie así que le resto importancia. Usualmente Yashiro no se habría quejado de esto si no por el contrario hecho fiesta y por supuesto aprovechado la situación para burlarse de Ren mas tarde pero al irse atrás tuvo que compartir los asientos con Mimori y era obvio que el miedo y la tensión lo mantenían ocupado pensando en otras cosas.

_¡Ja! ¿Quién se burla de quien ahora?_

A Ren esto le pareció tan justo y divertido por todas las veces en las que Yashiro lo molesto con o sin Kyouko, que en un curva algo cerrada acelero más de la cuenta a posta para que el manager chocara con la chica de uniforme rosa casi cayéndole encima. Excusándose con una gran sonrisa Ren tuvo que utilizar todos sus dotes de actuación para evitar romper en carcajadas mientras Kyouko intentaba controlar a Mimori quien parecía dispuesta a asesinar al "cuatro ojos aprovechado" y Yashiro se escondía detrás del maletín de negocios rogando por su vida.

* * *

(1) Just Leave me to die! : Solo dejame morir aqui!

(2) Pocchiri: Perrit /Cachorrit es el modo en el cual Sho acostumbraba llamar a Mimori.

(3) Let's go mrs. Chikari Yami : Vamos señorita oscuridad. (El titulo de esta serie solo toma el apellido de la protagonista, no su nombre.)


	3. La chica que tropézo con la misma piedra

**Bueno nada, un poco de la historia de Mimori y el próximo capitulo estara centrado principalmente en Ren y Kyouko :). En cuanto a Mimori siempre pense que su actitud real era mas bien altiva, altanera, creida, caprichosa e incluso algo ruda pero la escondia o mas bien se transformaba cada vez que Shotaro estaba cerca.**

**P.D: Las palabras con numerito tienen su significado en el final del capitulo.**

**"Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que si fuese asi Ren habria actuado mucho antes para conquistar a Kyouko y esta no seria tan tonta. Esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro."**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

**2.- La chica que tropezó con la misma piedra...**

* * *

Kotonami Kanae era una chica ruda, lista, certera y directa al punto. No le gustaba irse con rodeos, poseía una inteligencia y memoria increíbles que eran solo equiparables a su belleza. Por lo tanto era simplemente inconcebible que un hombre en gabardina con un traje rosa debajo, botas negras, gorra negra y anteojos de sol la siguiera a todas partes jadeando como un acosador desagradable y por supuesto creando murmullos detrás de su persona.

Kanae intentaba ignorar las miradas y señalamientos de algunos productores y compañeros de trabajo mientras caminaba hacia donde grabarían las escenas de ese día del drama en el cual estaba trabajando. _¿Desde cuándo este maldito camino al aire libre hasta la agencia es tan largo? _Pensó furiosa mirando hacia la figura encorvada tras de ella con odio, unas chicas se asustaron con los jadeos gritando "Un acosador" yéndose del lugar, Kanae lo ignoro.

No obstante cuando un policía empezó a verlos con desconfianza (bueno no a ella si no al chico) supo que aquello seria más de lo que podía soportar por lo cual volteándose hacia él y apretando los dientes molesta lo paro de uno confundiéndolo.

-¡Muy bien es suficiente! ¡Si vas a seguirme por qué el presidente te lo pidió ten la consideración de quitarte esa estupida gabardina! – Ryouyuki negó con la cabeza jadeando debido al calor.

-¡Ja-Jamas! - _¿O eso crees?_ - ¡O-Oye que haces! ¡Quítame las manos de encima ahora mismo o…! – Demasiado cansado por el calor Ryouyuki fue derrotado y pronto Kanae había tirado la gabardina a la basura mirándolo con una expresión de asco. Estaba sudado como si se hubiese metido a una sauna durante horas, se veía despeinado aun con la gorra cubriendo su cabello y los lentes sobre sus ojos. Su uniforme lucia sucio.

-¡Que desagradable! ¿Cómo es que alguien sin sentido común termino en la sección Love-Me? – Kanae se detuvo un momento realizando que bien Kyouko era una chica sin sentido común en el amor… _¡Pero ella no saldría así solo para no ser "descubierta"! Además no tiene de malo no tener sentido común de eso en la sección, por lo cual está bien. Sin embargo este idiota..._

-¡Aggh mujer horrible! – Ryouyuki escucho unas risitas y trato de subir el cuello de su chaqueta rosa sintiéndose estúpido, aunque debía admitir, se sentía mucho más fresco.

- ¡Deberías agradecérmelo! Y alejarte de mí en el set, esa será tu tarea Love-Me – Sentencio Kanae caminado hacia el estudio, el se limito a negar con la cabeza yendo detrás de la actriz.

Ryouyuki no tenia ningún problema con esa tarea, la única condición era seguirla a donde fuera y si ella estaba en los estudios ahí debía estar él, no significaba (por suerte) relacionarse con una mujer tan antipática en ningún momento. Tan pronto como llegaron algunos trabajadores la recibieron con una sonrisa y le vieron a él con un poco de desagrado. Ryouyuki suspiro molesto. _Lo sé, soy un asco. Pero al menos si había alguien que pudiese reconocerme allá afuera no me habrá visto…_

-U-Uhm…disculpa… - Ryouyuki volteo hacia la procedencia de la voz y una chica una cabeza más baja que él se sobresalto ligeramente bajando el rostro con un leve sonroso. – Escuche que tu eres de la sección Love-Me y estas acompañando temporalmente a Kotonami san. Uhm…si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo Ryouyuki san… - Ryouyuki enarco una ceja ante el sonrojo de la chica.

_Siempre lo mismo, como si fuera a caer en un ofrecimiento tan "amable"…_

Ella debía querer algo de fondo, o quizás solo le disgustaba su presencia de la forma en la que estaba ahora. Pensándolo mejor Ryouyuki miro su uniforme sudado y le sonrió carismáticamente con una sonrisa de esas que te hacen sonreír de vuelta antes de ladear la cabeza en su petición.

-¿Podrías llevarme a los vestidores y regaderas de la agencia? – La chica quito su sonrisa con gesto inseguro intentando evitar mirarlo.

-Yo…N-No lo sé, uhm…se supone que solo los actores entren ahí. – Soltó ella jugando con su cabello, Ryouyuki sonrió de medio lado. _Fácil. _– Y a-además… ¿Ry-Ryouyuki kun?

-Venga… Hazme este favor, ¿Quieres Sakura chan? – Ryouyuki leyó el nombre de su ID en el pecho y ella volteándose muy avergonzada comenzó a caminar en dirección a las regaderas hablando sobre que necesitaría una toalla y una muda de ropa y muchas otras tonterías que al no le importaban en absoluto.

Kanae no había visto mucho de aquello y ciertamente no escucho nada. La idea de que el fuese a seguirla solo para coquetear con las chicas de maquillaje no le molestaba, solo esperaba que no fuese algo de todos los días y obviamente que esto no la metiera en problemas. Cuando llego a las dos y media a LME para hablar algo en el área de administración con Sawara san nunca pensó que terminaría llevándoselo de regreso con ella para que la "ayudara" en lo que necesitase.

Ella había intentado replicar todo lo posible, tanto como el pero tan pronto Sawara advirtió que si no lo hacían ambos serian incapaces de conseguir sus objetivos se resignaron a dirigirse en silencio al lugar de la filmación, aun cuando Kanae agradecía el silencio la gabardina para no ser descubierto fue el colmo, ¿Qué clase de idiota salía así a 38°C a la sombra? Obviamente se canso y obviamente se veía ridículo por lo cual se deshizo de aquella ridícula gabardina y le ordeno no meterse con ella en el trabajo.

No es que Kanae no entendiese la vergüenza de usar un uniforme tan horrible (quizás el sentía aquella vergüenza multiplicada por diez) pero el chico estaba exagerando. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia una banca cerca del set para mirar el guion y prepararse para su próxima escena, no estaba apenas abriéndolo cuando una voz ya muy conocida por ella le interrumpió.

-Hey Kanae, ¿Quién era el chico raro que estaba siguiéndote? – Uesugi Hiou la cuestionaba parada a lado de ella, aparentando desinterés con poco éxito, Kanae se emociono un poco al verlo pero ante la mención de 'aquel' se limito cruzarse de brazos.

-Es una molestia total, un idiota que no debería estar aquí. Por suerte no estará cerca del set ahora. – Hiou se relajo un poco ante esa replica pero a cambio le envió una mirada de confusión.

-¿Por qué tenía ese ridículo uniforme que ustedes llevaban? Ahora que lo pienso estaba también sucio… ¿No me digas que le has regalado tu uniforme a un vago?

-¡Por supuesto que no, que desagradable! – Grito ella molesta, no sabía si Hiou quiso bromear o no con ello pero no le parecía del todo divertido. El enarco una ceja como en plan de "No te entiendo" y ella suspiro antes de explicarse. – Es un miembro de la sección Love-Me.

-¿El? No me digas. – Soltó mitad divertido mitad incrédulo pero ella asintió molesta.

- Si, es un idiota que le gusta menospreciar a las mujeres por que se cree superior, además también juega con ellas y no pierde oportunidad para hacer comentarios denigrantes hacia el género femenino, si me lo preguntas una patada en el trasero. – Termino ella, Hiou pensó que nunca la había visto tan irritada con alguien y volteo en dirección hacia donde se fue el chico.

-Y acaba de irse con Sakura san, sabiendo lo que acabas de decirme, ¿No te parece malo dejarla ir con él? – Kanae se tenso por un momento al pensar en aquella posibilidad. No pudo escuchar a donde iban ni nada por el estilo pero imagino por lo cara sonrosada de una de las maquillistas que lo que le estaba diciendo no era algo precisamente laboral.

-B-Bueno… no se atrevería. Tengo su libreta de puntos y puedo ponerle tantos puntos negativos sean necesarios para que no intente algo malo.

-¡Kotonami san, a escena!

Kanae ya no pudo pensar más en ello por qué decidió mejor concentrarse en su trabajo. Si bien era cierto que el chico era un desgraciado el que la maquillista callera por él no le concernía a ella en lo absoluto, así que mejor era no preocuparse por lo sucedido.

Sus escenas siguieron perfectamente hasta el medio día cuando se anuncio el almuerzo. Usualmente Kanae no tendría tanta hambre pero al estar trabajando en tantas escenas sin cansancio podía sentir su estomago exigir algo de comida. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo de salir, ahora que recordaba a veces los chicos de utilería se ofrecían a comprar el almuerzo de otros si ellos iban de paso, por lo cual solo debía buscar a alguien.

Kanae busco con la mirada entre los que cargaban cosas y acomodaban muebles o accesorios para las siguientes escenas a alguien que no estuviese ocupado trabajando, aunque para su mala suerte, todos parecían ocupados con esto o aquello. _¡Mo! Tendré que ir hasta allá y conseguir un almuerzo, seguro solo tendré tiempo para comer la mitad pero… _Se detuvo al notar un joven de espaldas a ella con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y pantalones de mezclilla, suficientemente común como para tratarse de alguien de Staff que pudiera ayudarla.

-¡Oye, disculpa! Me preguntaba si…

-¿Ah? – Kanae tardo apenas dos segundos en reconocer quien era a quien había llamado. _¡Es el! ¿Pero que por qué…?_ – ¿Necesitas algo? – _Genial, ahora que. _Ryouyuki sonaba realmente obligado a preguntar eso mirándola con fastidio, su lacio cabello estaba suelto y desordenado, tenía un tatuaje en el brazo derecho de una rosa atravesando un cráneo, ¿Eso estaba permitido? Además estaba limpio. _Oh ya veo…_

-¿Sabes donde esta Sakura Ikerada? – Pregunto a posta, el sonrió de medio lado aunque había en esa sonrisa una malicia muy irritante que le recordaba a Fuwa Sho…no no era eso. Era más bien como una mezcla de Fuwa Sho y el aura demoniaca de venganza de Kyouko aunque a un nivel más ligero: escalofriante.

-¿Por qué iba a saberlo? La última vez que la vi estaba en la oficina del set, no recuerdo para que la buscaran. – Explico terminando de tomarse un agua y cerrando la botella.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa? – Pregunto Kanae, de pronto las sospechas de Hiou kun no parecían exageradas. Por algo él estaba en la sección Love-Me y siendo tan insoportable como era pudo haberle hecho algo grosero a Sakura, ahora, como ella era la "Guardiana" de Ryouyuki eso la metería en problemas. _Mierda._

-Llame a un amigo para que me la trajera hasta aquí, mi uniforme estaba muy sucio. – Kanae lo miro ceñuda intentando encontrar rastro de mentira o evidencia en el, pero nada que fuera completamente seguro. – No es fácil cumplir la tarea de estar lejos de ti si me estas buscando para hablar, ¿Sabes? – Pregunto de pronto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Otra vez con tus frases sin sentido? Debí pedirte como tarea que te encerraras en un casillero…

-Oy… – Los dos dejaron de verse cuando Hiou se apareció en medio con gesto mal humorado, Ryouyuki mirando al chico confuso.

-Hiou kun, ¿No ibas a ir a almorzar? – Pregunto ella curiosa, usualmente la Mánager de Hiou traía almuerzo para él, sin embargo el chico negó incómodamente.

- No tengo hambre así que se lo di a alguien de utilería, además eras la única que quedaba dentro del set y nos preguntábamos dónde estabas. – Kanae pensó que eso era lindo de su parte y estuvo a punto de sonreír y agradecer pero el imbécil se paro y se adelanto a hablar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que una pulga en pleno crecimiento como tu se salta el almuerzo por esta? – Pregunto incrédulo, Kanae le miro furiosa por la forma en que se refirió a ella y Hiou se mantuvo tranquilo pero le hablo con odio.

-¿A quién estas llamando pulga en pleno crecimiento idiota? – Hiou le reto aunque debía admitir que este chico imbécil era bastante alto.

-¿Hay otro niño malcriado aquí aparte de ti? ¡Si quieres llegar a ser un hombre completo deberías comer adecuadamente! – Explico el exasperado, Kanae no replico por que había algo raro en la escena, sentía como si algo fuese familiar.

-¿¡Quien eres para decir eso de "llegar a ser un hombre" con el cabello así de largo!? – Soltó Hiou ya sintiéndose molesto, de por si no le agrado como se veía ese chico y ahora estaba molestándolo a él y a Kotonami san.

-¡Esto no tiene que ver con aquello! En lugar de malgastar tus atenciones en un encaprichamiento pasajero deberías concentrarte en crecer adecuadamente, ¡Un buen actor necesita cuidar su cuerpo! Si sigues así los únicos papeles que tendrás serán de Liliputiense y Enanito.

_¡Ahí esta! Este chico…tiene esa misma maldita manía pero con un tono de fastidio desganado…_

_"Tsuruga san no puedes saltarte el almuerzo, ¡Una estrella debe saber cómo cuidar su cuerpo!"_

La imagen de Kyouko vino a ella y Kanae tuvo deseos de arrancarse el cabello con frustración ante lo irritante que era esa actitud tan…tan… ¡Maternal y casera! _¿Qué es esto que me da escalofríos? La única vez que vi a Kyouko así me sentí irritada pero que este personaje sin sentido común, que usa a las mujeres también tenga la actitud obsesiva de ella es simplemente repúgnate, solo Kyouko debería tener esa actitud, dos sería demasiado. _Kanae asintió furiosa, sorprendida e incómoda.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres decir con "esto" y "aquello"!? ¡Eres el chico más raro y entrometido que he conocido! Y esta conversación es inútil, yo no tengo hambre. Vámonos de aquí. – Kanae se vio repentinamente interrumpida de sus escalofríos cuando Hiou la tomo de la mano para llevársela pero luego fue él quien se detuvo mientras un sonoro gruñido cortaba el silencio del set.

Un gruñido que venía de Hiou kun, bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo un poco. Kanae percibió que iba a continuar su camino pasando al lado de Ryouyuki pero este solo negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos y golpeándose la frente.

-¡Dios que molesto es esto! Es por eso que andar tras una mujer es problemático, lo quieras admitir o no eres una pulga en crecimiento. – Termino por decir tomando la coleta de su pantalón amarrándose el cabello. Kanae no lo entendía. – Espera aquí pulga, se dé un lugar donde venden almuerzos no muy caros. Si te saltas este probablemente solo le causes problemas a todo el set desmayándote por la falta de energía y despertarte será problemático, ahora vuelvo.

Y dicho esto se fue de ahí murmurando cosas como "…idiotizado por una mujer" y "…al punto de descuidarse" así como "Suerte que no soy yo."

_Extraño. _

Kanae no sabía que pensar. Era simplemente algo extraño que Ryouyuki fuese tan desagradable con todos pero en cierto modo (uno muy bizarro) lo que dijo tuvo lógica, fue algo responsable y más aun pareció en realidad darle importancia a la salud de Hiou kun, aun cuando ni siquiera lo conocía. Ese tipo de cosas que te enseñaba a hacer la sección Love-Me y que a ella mucho le habían costado él las estaba desarrollando a pasos agigantados, ¿Acaso debía preocuparse por ello? Negó con irritación.

Mas se dijo, que muy en el fondo admiro sus esfuerzos en Hiou y el chico de doce años pareció solo sorprenderse antes de soltar un "¡Que idiota!" aunque no se movió del lugar como esperando algo. Kanae le sonrió a Hiou kun, si al pequeño le parecía adecuado lo que el chico de coleta le traería no le molestaría del todo darle unos diez puntos en su libreta…

[+]

Yashiro no había tenido uno de sus mejores días. Suspiro sintiéndose cansado como cuando un peso muy molesto te retiene y se acomodo los lentes nuevamente pero no importa que tanto trato estos seguían quedando ligeramente ladeados hacia la derecha. _Bueno pudo haber sido peor, pude haber muerto… _Se abrazo mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda y se ponía azul, estaba aun tan afectado por su mala suerte que no parecía recordar el hecho de que Kyouko chan estaba a unos metros de ellos grabando para Box R.

O quizás si lo recordaba y por eso seguía tenso y cansado, por que Mimori estaba con ella y eso le recordaba a cierta escena en el coche en la cual su alma estuvo a punto de ser absorbida al hoyo más oscuro y profundo del rechazo y resentimiento. Negó con la cabeza intentando concentrarse en la entrevista que le estaban haciendo a Ren.

El pensar que ella le había mirado mal en el primer momento que la interrumpió fue un accidente creíble, pero que de todas la mesas disponibles Kyouko chan quisiese compartir donde estaba ella se volvió sospechoso, sin embargo el accidente del carro fue más de lo que su autoestima pudo soportar.

Ya una vez fuera del carro y luego de que se despidieron de ellas, más bien después de que Kyouko musitara un rápido "Lo siento" a modo de despedida y fuera corriendo tras de ella Ren se disculpo diciendo que había pisado por accidente el acelerador de mas al dar la vuelta y para no chocar tuvo que cerrarse más en la curva o algo así. Yashiro habría escuchado de no ser por que estaba muy ocupado recordando como respirar.

Claro que un accidente de ese tipo era razonable pero, ¿Por qué con ella? Peor aún ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto? Cuando Yashiro sintió la fuerza de la vuelta sobre el intento evitar caer sobre la chica de traje rosa pero el peso de su maleta en la cual llevaba papeles y cosas importantes le gano la contienda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y apenas ser capaz de recargarse sobre la puerta.

No se dio cuenta instantáneamente de cómo estaba Mimori hasta que luego de recuperarse de la impresión abrió los ojos y noto que había quedado lo suficientemente cerca para invadir su espacio personal, en una de esas escenas "accidentales" que a Lory Takarada le habrían encantado, incluso a el mismo pero con otros protagonistas, no con el mucho menos con ella. Se quedo quieto con el semblante pálido al tiempo que ella comenzaba a fruncir el ceño y sacaba toda su irritación en su contra.

Los lentes que cayeron en el regazo de Mimori se rompieron en el proceso en el cual ella intentaba estrangularlo y Kyouko le rogaba que se detuviese. El resultado era lo que usaba ahora, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. De hecho no sabía cómo sentirse con el asunto (aparte de aterrado) en cuanto a aquella jovencita. Parecía aun peor que Kyouko en sus inicios y eso le daba miedo, esperaba que esto de estar molesta con él fuera temporal y que pronto dirigiera su ira hacia cualquier otra persona con tal de poder estar tranquilo.

Se pregunto si Kyouko chan de verdad conseguiría cambiarla. Y espero que si lo hacía también mejorara ella, así matarían dos pájaros de un tiro. Ren estaría feliz y Mimori no atentaría contra la vida de nadie más…

[+]

Mimori se negaba a seguir viendo a esa maldita chica y al mismo tiempo seguía haciéndolo con gesto exasperado. ¿Quién demonios era ella? ¿Cómo era que de una tipa, idiota que actuaba raro junto a Tsuruga Ren podía cambiar a una joven con estilo y belleza? ¿Acaso era una especie de alíen camaleónico? _Si eso debe ser, no es humana. _Se convenció molesta. Ya bastante irritante fue todo lo que sucedió antes de llegar ahí para que ahora también tuviese que reconocerla, bueno no reconocerla de buena forma pero era algo similar.

Negó con la cabeza molesta y luego resoplo unos mechones de cabello que estorbaban. Ese día hasta ahora llevaba la definición de asco, estaba sentada en las bancas lejanas del set mientras Kyouko y las demás filmaban, aun cuando las gemelas estaban junto a ella estas se limitaban a leer el guion en silencio y Mimori no iba a esforzarse por detenerlas e iniciar un conversación aburrida.

Al parecer ellas iban acompañando a la chica de cabello negro que era la mano derecha de Kyouko en el drama: Amamiya Chiori, Mimori la recordaba de un programa cuando era niña, o algo así y después nunca más volvió a ver de ella hasta ahora, admiraba como todas actuaban sus papeles sin problemas, sin que ningún recuerdo las conflictuara o hiciese quedarse estáticas e incapaces de actuar un momento cualquiera. Era una sensación horrible.

Más temprano cuando ocurrió el accidente del auto sucedió algo similar, luego de que el estúpido perverso manager le cayera encima introduciéndose en su preciada burbuja personal Mimori se quedo estática unos seis o siete segundos recordando un momento sin saber cómo actuar, hasta que la visión de un estúpido Shotaro diciendo algo como "Definitivamente te va vestido Pocchiri" mientras veía sus pechos o haciendo alguna otra alusión falsa hacia su físico la hizo despertar del trance.

Y justo como le sucedía en las filmaciones de las cuales fue despedida despertó la monstruosa medusa que podía convertir en piedra a quien la mirase. Kyouko había intentado detenerla diciendo que Yashiro como se llamara era inocente pero eso era completamente falso, ¡Ella fue víctima de un aprovechado y las circunstancias automovilísticas! Y también claro de otro aprovechado que solo supo engañarla, gruño por lo bajo pensando que estuvo cerca de asesinarlo y fue detenida. Aunque no valía la pena en esos momentos.

El manager era francamente patético y si hubiese querido hacerle daño pudo simplemente buscarlo en algún lugar del Set, pues al parecer Tsuruga Ren estaba teniendo una entrevista en otra sala, aunque Kyouko había comentado algo de que el saldría más tarde, o una cosa que Mimori no entendió. El caso era que en menos de nada estaría fuera de ahí y por supuesto habría acabado el trabajo de ese día con Kyouko, le importaban un bledo los puntos. Solo quería alejarse de la gente desagradable.

_¡Así es, hare ver su error al indeseable número uno, humillare a la indeseable numero dos y succionare el alma del indeseable numero tres si vuelve a pasarse de listo! _Se animo ella con decisión pensando en Sho, Kyouko y el manager respectivamente, las gemelas la observaban desde hace rato pensando que tenia zafado un tornillo, aunque nuevamente no era problema suyo.

Su principal objetivo era volver a actuar y trabajar de modo natural, pero parecía imposible concentrarse siempre recordando a ese bastardo. Se pregunto qué problemas tendrían los otros chicos de la sección Love-Me, su vista se desvió a las gemelas pensando que al menos a ellas no les ponían trabajos manuales o de limpieza por que las hacían muy pequeñas, lo cual era injusto, y además…

-¡Ya acabe Mimori chan! ¡Hora de ir por un almuerzo! – Mimori casi cayó de su asiento cuando ese grito estúpido y la idiota más tonta que jamás conoció apareció de repente frente a ella sin parecerse en nada a Natsu, Mimori logro mantener el equilibrio y finalmente la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿¡Qué clase de idiota se le acerca así a alguien que está pensando profundamente!? ¿Y a que te refieres con ir por un almuerzo?

Kyouko se removió incomoda ante sus manerismos. Había estado tan feliz de haber terminado las escenas pronto y tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella que no pudo contener su voz, se tranquilizo un poco y hablo en tono convincente esperando que Mimori no le pusiera mucho pleito, después de todo apenas eran las seis y solo tenía tres horas libres antes de… mejor no pensaría en eso.

-Bueno, hay un Karaoke cerca de aquí y dan muy buenas botanas, estaba pensando en…

-¡Odio la música y todo lo relacionado con ella! – Soltó Mimori con furia sin pensar, Kyouko trago saliva incrédula al verla a llegar hasta ese punto. _¿Yo era así de loca? ¡Dios! ¿Lo seguiré siendo?... ¡No! Concéntrate Kyouko._

-Arhn…no vamos a cantar, quiero los bocadillos de ahí, además es un lugar tranquilo y-y… ¡Es una asignación de la sección Love-Me y si no accedes te pondré menos mil puntos! – Amenazo Kyouko, aunque no lo haría pero actuaria como si fuese la cosa.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Cl-Claro que puedo! ¡Tengo sellos y contactos! – Mimori se jaloneo el cabello frustrada.

-¡Bien, pero que sea rápido es más, si puedes llevarte los bocadillos e irnos mejor!

Kyouko asintió dando saltitos detrás de ella quien iba más adelante, con pasos rápidos y mirada furiosa. Eso sería un avance a la superación personal y una vez dentro de la habitación no la dejaría salir hasta que pudiese ayudarla de una forma. Quizás no serian amigas tan pronto pero por lo menos sería capaz de hablar con ella y saber que le sucedió específicamente.

Como el Karaoke no estaba lejos de ahí Kyouko le dijo que solo debían caminar por unas dos calles y entonces habrían llegado. Así fue, el lugar no era el mayor centro de entretenimiento del mundo pero había privacidad y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, entro por delante con Mimori detrás quien llevaba una expresión de "Acabemos con esto" en la cara. Kyouko pidió una hora en la habitación más alejada del edificio y una bandeja con bocadillos, de esta forma ambas se encontraron dentro de un cuartito con espejos en la pared, tres sillones cómodos alrededor de una mesita de noche y una bandeja de bocadillos encima.

Aparentando Kyouko tomo uno y lo mordió antes de exclamar sonriente.

-¡Uhm delicioso! ¿Quieres uno Mimori chan? – Mimori le envió una mirada densa y fría como un glaciar y Kyouko suspirando dejo la mitad del bocadillo mordido en la bandeja y se puso seria - ¿Podrías sentarte por favor?

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero decirte algo y…después puedes irte. – Dijo ella pensando que Mimori no le contaría de todos modos, pero quizás si ella contaba lo que le sucedió le ayudaría de alguna forma. Mimori se sentó con los brazos cruzados y Kyouko suspiro. _Aquí voy…_

-Bueno cuando yo era niña no tuve muchos amigos, no tenia hermanos, no conocí a mi padre y mi madre… ella estaba siempre ausente, entonces yo vivía en la residencia de los padres de Shotaro, y bueno… admito que fueron años muy felices, yo me divertía mucho ahí y era muy feliz por que sentía que partencia a algo y por qué…me gustaba el. – Admitió Kyouko sin molestarse, ya no le molestaba ni dolía eso, no estaba segura si Mimori observaba pero continúo de todos modos.

- Y bueno…esta chica idiota e inocente que era yo, creyó que él era algo así como… un príncipe o algo. – Comento con una media sonrisa que en realidad no sintió. – Sus padres querían que el heredara el restaurante, pero Shotaro quería ser cantante así que decidió huir de casa y venir aquí a buscar una oportunidad en el mundo del espectáculo y me pidió que lo acompañara, yo no tenía a nadie y fui muy estupida en ese entonces como para ponerme a pensar las cosas así que lo hice.

-Durante toda mi vida siempre hice lo que el quiso y lo ayude de todas las maneras posibles que uno podría imaginar. Viviendo en el apartamento yo trabajaba tres turnos al día para poder pagarlo, no me compraba ropa o maquillaje por que en mi mente solo estaba hacer que él fuera feliz, pero el solo me estaba usando. Le escuche decir a Shoko san que yo era solo una tonta mujer aburrida que lo molestaba constantemente y que me consideraba una sirvienta, me mintió todo este tiempo y la sensación fue terrible, simplemente hizo que dejara de sentir amor y confianza ciega hacia otras personas, o hacia lo que sea, pero quizás lo que más me dolió de todo eso…

-Es no haberme dado cuenta, de algo tan obvio como su indiferencia. – Kyouko volteo sorprendida, Mimori había completado la frase que estuvo a punto de decir justo como iba a decirla, tenía la cabeza baja y en sus ojos se reflejaba ese maldito sentimiento de…frustración que te causaba haber sido engañada de esa forma.

-Si…es algo que te hace darte cuenta de lo ingenua que eres…

-De lo tonta y despistada que…

-Puedes llegar a ser, al punto en el cual…

-Gastas momentos valiosos de tu vida…

-Solo para que el sea feliz…

-Y cuando rompen eso a pedazos…

-Y la realidad te golpea…

-Sabes que no hay razón ni fundamento para creer en algo tan estúpido como el amor. – Terminaron juntas, Kyouko se sorprendió al ver que Mimori alzaba el rostro con dos finas líneas de lágrimas descendiendo sobre sus mejillas. _En verdad somos parecidas…_

-No me habría dolido tanto… si no hubiese sido tan obvio, o al menos hubiese tenido la capacidad de notar algo por mí misma. – Explico limpiando una lágrima con gesto molesto y luego suspiro. – Pero era tan idiota que ni siquiera escuchaba los consejos de quienes se preocupaban por mí. – Explico Mimori recordando a su manager, Kyouko pensó en los jefes. – Intente reponerme pero todo me lo recordaba y pronto me encontré pensando…

-Qué jamás en la vida volverías a amar para evitar tornarte en esa mujer idiota que fácilmente fue utilizada. – Mimori asintió pensando que ella no pudo haberlo dicho mejor, y que se sentía extrañamente relajada con alguien en una situación tan similar. – Es por eso que estamos en la sección Love-Me.

-Y es por eso que tu y Sho se conocía de antes. – Soltó Mimori volteando a verla. – Cuando me dijiste que no estaban románticamente involucrados…incluso allí yo… ¡Demonios fui completamente estupida! ¡Incluso me siento culpable por las idioteces que dije! – Soltó molesta tapando su rostro con dignidad, Kyouko sonrió un poco.

- Se lo que se siente, es como si no pudieses confiar en nadie.

-¡Exacto! ¡Creyendo que ese imbécil o alguien de la agencia se preocupaba por mi pero el solo me trataba como a una idiota y los demás no me decían lo que hacía!

-Probablemente pensaron que tu sabias sus verdaderas intenciones pero te dejaron ser pensando que se admiraba tu esfuerzo. – Comento Kyouko imaginando las razones por las que ella no se lo dijo. No quería hacerla sufrir. Adémas era malo que Mimori odiara a todos.

-¡Uugh entonces debió ser muy obvio! Detesto esto, solo quiero volver a mis trabajos, mejorar y lograr que esa compañía y Shotaro paguen por lo que hizo.

-¡Dímelo a mí! Si tan solo pudiera golpearlo fuertemente en la cara seria diez… ¡No, Cien mil veces más feliz de lo que soy ahora! Definitivamente le mostraremos que somos lo contrario a lo que creía y que es un perdedor.

-¡Yes Boss! (1)

Antes de darse cuenta Kyouko estaba hablando fluidamente con Mimori chan, como si fuesen compañeras de toda la vida. Y lo eran… tenían una tragedia común, tenían una causa común y querían algo en común: Demostrar su error a Shotaro. Aun cuando Mimori hablo algunas veces de venganza Kyouko la convenció de no hacerlo por eso si no por ella misma.

Mimori le conto entre un aura de molestia y depresión que cuando se entero de la verdad había estado intentando consolar a Sho por que estaba de muy mal humor últimamente por razones desconocidas y el se había estado portando irritable con todos, pero a veces mas con ella, en momentos la veía fijamente, se perdía por un segundo y luego le decía que lo dejara en paz o que se fuera del camerino.

Le comento que ese día le llevo una tarta de fresa para intentar animarlo pero él se limito a repetir el mismo proceso de siempre; la miro, se perdió, parecía recordar algo y le dijo que lo dejara en paz. Mimori admitió que había llorado un poco dejando la tarta en una mesita antes de salir, escucho el grito de Shoko que se dirigía hacia allá preguntando qué había pasado (por los gritos de Sho) y se escondió por temor a que él le dijera que ella lo estaba molestando y tomaran alguna medida drástica como restringirle las visitas o algo.

- Entonces entre en pánico y me escondí detrás de unos vestidores que estaban justo al lado de la puerta del camerino de Sho justo a tiempo para no ser vista por Shoko. – Explico Mimori apretando los puños al recordar. – No pretendí escucharlos, pero tuve mucho miedo como para reaccionar rápido y el no se tardo mucho en responder cuando Shoko le pregunto "¿Qué sucedió?" – Mimori hizo una expresión de dolor y Kyouko la miro sintiendo su odio hacia Sho renovarse.

-Y ahí te enteraste de todo… - Mimori asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Sí. Le dijo a Shoko que estaba harto de soportar a una cría tonta y entrometida como yo, para ser más exactos continuo: _"¿Por qué tengo que seguir soportando a Pocchiri? ¡Si en verdad la apreciara le habría tenido algún gesto agradable hace años! Pero es imposible pasar el tiempo con una chica tan estupida, ingenua y encimosa, ni siquiera es un gran talento en esta empresa, ¿Por qué no simplemente la despiden y nos ahorran el sufrimiento a todos?" – _Kyouko observo a Mimori horrorizada.

-¿E-El dijo todo eso? - _¡Maldito insensible imbécil! _Mimori negó, mas Kyouko no fue capaz de aliviarse después de lo que dijo en tono sombrío.

- La lista de cosas que dijo fue tan larga y desagradable que me tardaría todo el día contándote. – Explico molesta y sombría, mas luego su expresión cambio a seriedad. – Estaba tan impresionada que me quede ahí parada quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que ellos dos salieron de la habitación, por la forma en la que me veía debieron darse cuenta de que escuche todo.

-¿Y- Y que dijeron? – Pregunto Kyouko frustrada y molesta, ¿Cómo ese imbécil se las arreglaba a lastimar a la gente de esa forma una y otra vez?

-¡Mentiras! Shoko empezó a balbucear estupideces y Shotaro por un momento intento "disculparse" luego lo golpee y le dije que fuese lo suficientemente hombre para repetirme lo que había dicho de mí a la cara, obviamente se molesto y lo hizo. Aun cuando me sentí muy herida también estaba furiosa e indignada y preferí irme no sin antes decirle lo despreciable que era.

Kyouko asentía identificada con lágrimas en los ojos animándola a continuar, simplemente no podía evitar conmoverse ante su historia.

-¡Trate seguir trabajando con normalidad y al final no pude! Fallaba en todo, estuve siempre enojada y ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡Me lo encontraba dos o tres veces por semana! Y al final fui despedida por qué no pude controlarme y casi le arranque el cabello en la última discusión que tuvimos, fue todo tan injusto…tenia tanto que dar todavía y él me hizo perderlo…

¡Era tan injusto! Como todo lo que le paso a ella. Kyouko se obligo a asesinar a Shotaro la próxima vez que lo viera por acabar con la inocencia de Mimori y entonces volteo a verla. No sabía que más decirle, por que Mimori tenía un problema distinto y paso de ser una actriz primeriza a menos que un talento, todo por culpa de Shotaro. Kyouko estuvo muy herida en ese entonces, estuvo sola…bueno no completamente, tenía a los jefes y Mimori solo tenía a su hermano mayor, pero Kyouko sabía que ese poco apoyo era suficiente. _Y si no yo te hare volver a tu antiguo estado a la fuerza. _Asintió y reacciono impulsivamente antes de que ella empezase a llorar otra vez.

-¡Mi-Mimori chan! ¿Qué tal si te haces un cambio de look? – Al ver como Mimori levantaba la vista desganada y la veía densamente supo que no había sido la mejor cosa que se le ocurrió decir, al menos la morena ya no le hablaba con odio.

-No estás ayudando…

-No-No hablo enserio, cuando me paso lo mismo con ese cerdo imbécil lo que me ayudo mucho a superarme y sentirme como una mujer nueva dispuesta a todo fue un cambio de look. Po-Podrías cortar un poco tu cabello para reparar tu honor o hacerte un tinte, o un maquillaje nuevo, ¡Lo que sea! Sería divertido, ¿No? – Mimori se detuvo a pensarlo un momento y toco su cabello y rostro.

-¿De qué serviría? No es como si quisiera que alguien notara mi presencia.

-¡Exacto! Imagina que él te viese así, seguro te reconocería y entonces tu impacto sobre el cuándo lo aplastes en la grada final no será increíble. – Mimori ahora sopeso esto y se dio cuenta que incluso si no lo aplastaba por nada del mundo dejaría que el imbécil la viera de esa forma tan ridícula.

Ya en un principio cuando cambio de compañía espero tener una manager y empezar de cero pero el traje rosa, la posición en la que estaba y su apariencia actual no podían ser vistas por él, Mimori era demasiado orgullosa para permitirlo y se regaño a si misma por no haberlo pensado antes. Kyouko observo un brillo de determinación asesina en su mirada al tiempo que subía el rostro y se para alzando una mano.

-¡Hagámoslo! Me rehusó a ser vista de esta forma. – Kyouko asintió feliz de que ella se hubiese animado… un poco. Mimori miro el reloj del Karaoke. - ¡Mierda son las siete, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que lo salones cierren así que vamos!

Fue algo raro verla actuar así, por que Kyouko estaba acostumbrada a la Mimori tierna, encantadora, dulce y un poco malcriada. Aun cuando se comportaban igual cuando concernía a Sho, Mimori siempre tuvo un aire de superioridad y elegancia arrogante que de algún modo extraño le quedaba bien. _Por que ella es una de esas personas que si tienen que presumir, como Mouko san. _Kyouko asintió para sí misma contenta, habían llegado a un salón cercano y ella había decidido mirar algunas tiendas de los alrededores en lo que terminaban con Mimori chan.

Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía mucho de Mimori chan pero después de la plática sentía como si se hubiesen vuelto compañeras cercanas con un mismo destino y tuvo el deseo de regalarle algo. Lamentablemente no sabía qué clase de gustos tenia ella, dudaba que Mimori chan fuese del estilo fantasioso como ella lo era pues parecía ser más seria que eso, ¿Pero entonces que podría ser? Confundida siguió viendo las tiendas cercanas con algunos accesorios hasta que un sonido distante la desconecto de los objetos y la hizo reaccionar.

¡Su celular! Rápida y torpemente logro contestar justo antes de que este dejara de timbrar sin siquiera molestarse en observar la pantalla.

-¿Diga? Habla Mogami.

_-Hola Mogami san, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?_ – _¡Tsu-Tsuruga san! Dios, ¿Qué hago? _Kyouko se quedo muda sin saber que decir, sentía escalofríos. Intento responder de inmediato pero su jodida boca se trababa de nuevo.

-Tsu-yo…ah… ¡Lo lamento! – Soltó torpemente sin saber que decir. Se sentía como una idiota pero los eventos pasados desde la pelea y accidente con Shotaro aun la mantenían nerviosa.

-_¿Uh? ¿Por qué estas disculpándote Mogami san?_ – Kyouko comenzó a jugar con la manga de su camisa.

-¿P-Por qué… me tarde mucho en contestar y quizás eso te molesto? – Hubo un silencio incomodo que Kyouko no pudo soportar así que lo rompió temiendo haberlo ofendido por lo último que dijo. – Ah, uh… ¿Necesitabas algo Tsuruga san?

_-Solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas. – _Kyouko se tenso ante eso. Era ridículo, el no estaba preocupado por ella solo bromeaba, ¿Verdad?, por suerte fue el mismo quien le evito contestar. - _¿Ya acabaste con Box R cierto? ¿Iras a algún otro lado?_

-Bueno tengo que ir a dejar unos papeles a LME y de ahí pensaba ir a casa. – Explico ella distraída.

-_En ese caso, ¿Te parece si nos encontramos haya y nos vamos en mi auto al departamento?_

-¿Qué? – Kyouko pregunto sintiendo como le hormigueaban las manos ante el tono tan…normal y extraño que tenía esa conversación.

-_Al parecer terminare temprano con mi trabajo aquí, así que podemos encontrarnos en LME a las ocho y media. Me sentiré más seguro si te llevo a mi apartamento y luego a tu casa. – _Y entonces la golpeo. _¡Mierda como pude olvidarme de la reunión de hoy! ¡No! Tengo que evitarlo pe-pero… _Kyouko trago saliva, iba a hablar sin embargo fue interrumpida. – _Oh, me están llamando en el set, en todo caso estaré ahí a las ocho. Nos vemos._

-Pe-Pero Tsu… - Kyouko se corto a si misma al escuchar el pitido del teléfono y sintió deseos de arrancarse el cabello. ¿Cómo fue incapaz de decirle que no? ¡Era demasiado peligroso estar junto a él!

_¡No cálmate! Solo quiere saber del malentendido con el cerdo de Shotaro así puede asegurarse de que no soy una estupida Kohai que se anda con tipos como Sho, solo eso. Puedo controlarlo._

Si eso haría. Decidió dejar de pensar en el, más bien se obligo a ello cuando sus ojos se posaron en una tienda de Joyería y observo los pendientes ahí sobre puestos. Sonrió emocionada sabiendo que eso podría ser del gusto de Mimori y animarla a mejorar, quizás eran un poco caros pero tenía dinero suficiente y estaba tan conmovida por lo que compartían desde esa tarde que los compro sin pensárselo mucho.

Siguió caminado hacia el salón dándose cuenta de que apenas les alcanzaría el tiempo para llegar hasta LME y dejar los papeles. Kyouko ya había accedido a los tres contratos, el comercial, el video promocional y la serie televisiva pero aun necesitaba firmar algo en la oficina de Sawara san y dejar unas cosas en su casillero. Y después… _¡No, no! Solo deja de pensar eso. _Nada malo pasaría, por que solo era una reunión para que le explicara el porqué de sus acciones irresponsables. Y además de eso el iba a enseñarle algo importante.

Kyouko se pregunto qué sería tan importante como para que se lo mostrara urgentemente, tan distraída iba que no noto que ya había llegado casi hasta el salón y choco con alguien cayendo al suelo en el proceso. Soltando un leve "Auch" Kyouko se toco el trasero pues había caído sobre este, tragando saliva apunto de disculparse miro hacia arriba a una joven dama de aspecto duro y altivo aunque esta hablo con una media sonrisa antes de que ella pudiera decir "lo siento".

-¡Ja! Tan torpe como siempre. Sera mejor que te pongas más atenta si no quieres que el Indeseable uno se aproveche de eso y te pegue una jugarreta.

Kyouko solo atino a quedarse completamente estupefacta sin saber que contestar.

[+]

Mimori vio como Kyouko, su rival y ahora compañera de desastre amoroso- venganza en contra de Shotaro (su verdadero y patético nombre) salió de la habitación de la sección Love-Me diciendo algo de entregar unos papeles y firmar algo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, la chica suspiro y se sentó en uno de los asientos dentro de la habitación para luego abrir la libreta que Kyouko había firmado, Mimori no entendía enteramente para que pero la vio de todos modos.

"Por mantenerse fuerte y perseverante ante las adversidades ~ 100 puntos.  
Kyouko Mogami."

Mimori cerró la libreta con una media sonrisa. Esa idiota era realmente extraña, más despistada e ingenua que la media pero en cierto modo muy similar a ella y una gran compañía. Mimori observo los aretes de Drama/Humor que le había regalado con una nota musical de fondo y sonrió poniéndoselos en las orejas. Luego abrió su casillero y se miro al espejo, estos bailaban graciosamente de un lado a otro cada vez que movía la cabeza centrando la atención en su cuello. Sonrió.

Nunca pensó que hablar de lo sucedido con alguien la destensaría de aquella forma, sobre todo alguien que no le dijese "Te lo dije" y que la entendía perfectamente, casi al punto de ser aterrador pero la entendía de todas formas. Sabía lo que sentía respecto al amor y no la juzgaba por ello, algo que necesito oír desde hacía días.

Aun observándose recordó que Kyouko le conto de las clases de actuación que podía tramitar con el presidente si así lo deseaba y como estas ayudarían mucho, no obstante Mimori le explico que prefería ir a las clases de canto y música. Kyouko al principio se mostro confundida mas Mimori le explico que en si a ella siempre le gusto mas el canto que la actuación pero que decidió volverse actriz y modelo por que en ese entonces solo quería ser famosa y cuando hizo audiciones en la agencia solo eligió lo que le parecía soltar gente más famosa.

Algo renuente admitió que fue Sho quien realmente la impresiono en cuanto a la música y que gracias a eso empezó a gustarle.

Cuando Kyouko le pregunto por qué había dicho entonces que odiaba la música Mimori simplemente respondió "Por qué me recuerda a Shotaro" y decidió no decir nada más. Sabía que el camino al estrellato que esperaba sería difícil pero ¿Qué cosa en la ese medio no lo era? Algo cansada miro la hora de su celular y decidió que era hora de volver a casa antes de que su hermano se preocupara de más por lo del trabajo.

Había sido difícil convencerlo de que se cambio a LME por que necesitaba un lugar más amplio y poderoso que la agencia Akatoki lo cual Reiko difícilmente le creyó pero termino aceptando de todos modos. Y ahora estaba ahí, en una de sus secciones. Que si bien no era la mejor al menos era mejor que nada y esa horrible sensación de vacío que tuvo al ser despedida. Negó con la cabeza y decidió salir al pasillo para irse a casa.

Sin embargo justo cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla esta se inclino hacia ella peligrosamente hasta que sintió el irremediable golpe en la frente, no fue algo fuerte ni le dolió en lo absoluto pero si la fastidio un poco. Quien había abierto la puerta entro y la vio estática con la mano aun extendida y ese gesto duro aun en la cara se disculpo de inmediato.

-Lo lamento señorita, no fue mi intención lastimarla. – Por un momento Mimori se sorprendió por el tono tan amable y respetuoso mas realizo que se había cambiado su uniforme de la sección Love-Me tan pronto entro en la habitación, lo cual quería decir que Tsuruga Ren no la reconocía.

_Genial, si el que según Kyouko es más inteligente y observador que muchos actores, no me reconoce no puede haber manera en la cual el idiota de Shotaro se dé cuenta. _Mimori sonrió internamente aunque en su rostro no se reflejaba dicha felicidad, después de todo había sido golpeada, hablando de eso, ¿Le estaban hablando?

-¿Señorita? – Mimori se sobresalto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y retrocedió un paso deshaciendo el agarre. Pudo observar como Tsuruga Ren se sorprendía un poco por esta reacción antes de explicarse. – Como no me contestaba pensé que se había lastimado gravemente, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Arr…si. – Algo en los manerismos brillantes y amables de este tipo hacia que Mimori sintiese escalofríos y debilidad. Aterrador.

- Disculpe si la cuestiono, pero, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Es nueva en esta agencia? – Eso explicaría que hubiese entrado en aquella sección por accidente, aunque si se lo hubiesen preguntado Ren el actor habría concluido que era un artista o talento de algún departamento específico. Mimori se volvió a él con un ojo cerrado y gesto de fastidio.

-¿Hmm? ¿Pensé que el gran "Tsuruga sempai" del cual tanto hablaba Kyouko era más observador que esto? – Ren se limito a ladear la cabeza ligeramente mientras la veía confundido, mas cuando observo sus distintivos ojos platinos viéndole con irritación, su cara se transformo en una mueca de sorpresa total.

Simplemente no pudo seguir en su comportamiento de protocolo y mantenerse tranquilo. Su boca se entre abrió al reconocer a la chica que hacia unas horas había intentado asesinar a su manager.

Era como ver a una persona completamente diferente. Para empezar no había rastro del oscuro cabello largo y lacio que Ren recordaba, el cuello de Mimori estaba desnudo y su cabello milimétricamente corto comenzaba a crecer hacia arriba con las puntas desordenadas en varios mechones que bailaban graciosamente cada vez que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, y la parte superior y fleco derecho eran más largos así como dos únicos mechones de cada lado enmarcando su rostro, dando como resulto uno de esos cortes de moda entre artistas europeas.

No conforme con eso el color negro estaba combinado con varios rayos azules cuyas puntas terminaban en una tonalidad morada bastante sutil y moderna. Llevaba puestos unos aretes largos que solo atraían la atención hacia aquellos cambios que se había echo.

Ren parpadeo varias veces aun asombrado, no es que se hubiese hecho alguna otra cosa más, solo cambio su cabello y se quito el uniforme, aun así con eso había sido suficiente para que su apariencia fuese completamente contraria a lo que ella solía ser. El corte le daba una presencia intimidante y estilizada bastante notoria, muy contraria a la tierna feminidad que antes le proporcionaba y hacia lucir duras sus facciones, además parecía mayor de esa forma, Ren intento componerse.

Era increíble lo diferente que se veía quien era tan similar a Kyouko, aunque el cabello de Kyouko no era tan corto, y la hacía verse aun mas infantil y adorable de lo que ya era, y además…

-Cielos, no pensé causar este tipo de impresión. Aunque de nuevo no importa lo que haga el cambio será inútil. – Comento ella en voz sombría, Ren noto con incredulidad que incluso aunque se veía menos tenebrosa su presencia era más intimidante.

-Uh… no quise parecer mal educado. Es solo que el repentino cambio me sorprendió, por un momento no pude reconocerte Mimori san. – Admitió el con algo de vergüenza esperando que ella no se lo tomase mal. Tenía muy claro que a las chicas no les gustaba eso cuando se hacían un cambio de look, sin embargo…

-¿¡Verdad!? ¡Perfecto, esto es simplemente lo que esperaba!

-¿Eh?

-¡Ja! Con esto no deberé tener ningún problema en mis próximos trabajos. – Ren la miro algo nervioso ante esa sonrisa tan diabólica pero decidió no decir nada. No obstante parecía diferente, es decir aun era impulsiva y estaba molesta pero de algún modo muy extraño se veía más… tranquila.

- Oye Ren ya entregue la carpeta de… ¿Uh? ¿Quién es esta jovencita? – Cuestiono Yashiro a su compañero observando a la joven dama elegante que estaba al lado de él, esta volteo a verle haciendo que los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro danzaran grácilmente antes de cruzarse de brazos y fruncir un poco el ceño.

-Ah, pero si es manager-san. – Soltó ella en tono molesto. Yashiro parpadeo dos veces confundido haciendo una expresión aun más extrañada que la de Ren y Mimori se vio en la obligación de aclarar algo que claramente no vería por sí mismo. - ¿Ya se te olvido lo que hiciste en la mañana? – Yashiro se mostro aun más confuso.

Y entonces ella afilo su mirada enviándole aquellos ojos aterradores. _¡Aggh Mi-Mimori! _Yashiro retrocedió un paso con gesto asustado. Por un momento pensó que estaba equivocado debido a que la jovencita frente a él lucia absolutamente diferente a la antigua Mimori, pero esa mirada solo podía producirla ella y eso le causo escalofríos, ¿Una metamorfosis? _¡S-Se ve aun más aterradora que antes! _Si, su mirada lucia mas atemorizante, o más bien sus facciones enteras, aunque de un modo estético y sombrío.

Ya observando a su manager aun aterrado Ren se sintió un poco mal por lo que había echo, el había pretendido darle una lección a Yashiro por haberse burlado de el tantas veces, no lograr que el cuatro ojos consiguiera el odio de la segunda miembro más problemática en la sección Love-Me. Se disculpo con el pero Yashiro estuvo demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta de que él fue el culpable, solo pudo volver a la normalidad cuando Ren le aviso que Kyouko y Mimori ya se habían ido, lo que lo devolvió a su estado natural.

Ahora se encontraba nervioso por el intento de asesinato que hubo en la mañana y no era para menos, Ren no pensó que ella se lo tomaría de un modo tan personal por lo cual en términos más simples la había embarrado. Después de ese momento se recordó no comparar a Mimori con Kyouko, en esa situación Kyouko se habría quedado estática para luego pedirle que quitara de encima con algo de incomodidad, pero Mimori parecía tomarse muy apecho cualquier comentario o alusión hacia su físico.

El pasillo se lleno de tensión mientras Mimori pensaba que a pesar de estar agradecida por que ahora era irreconocible las caras de aquellos dos cuando la descubrieron le molesto un poco. _¿Soy tan poco agraciada? ¡Hombres! ¡Siempre quieren estar con una maravilla de mujer! Aunque nuevamente no es como si eso fuese importante. Mientras no me reconozcan me basta._ Asintió hacia ese inteligente pensar y estuvo a punto de irse pero una voz conocida la detuvo.

-¿Uh? ¿Tsuruga san y Yashiro san? – La llegada de Kyouko corto el ambiente tenso, Ren volteo a verla y sonrió cálidamente mientras que Yashiro suspiro aliviado, Kyouko volteo su mirada hacia Mimori y la miro impresionada. – Oh, Mimori chan, ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, es algo tarde y mañana tengo que volver a empezar con las tareas de la sección. Si me quedo más tarde Reiko armara un escándalo. – Explico ella secamente, Kyouko pensó en decirle que sería algo peligroso ya que vivía lejos de ahí pero Ren se le adelanto.

-En ese caso nosotros podríamos llevarte a tu casa, es algo tarde y nunca es bueno que una jovencita ande sola hasta estas horas de la noche. – Kyouko asintió internamente sin sorprenderse por el ofrecimiento de Ren que parecía no concebir en su mente a una mujer indefensa, Mimori por otro lado frunció el ceño con gesto sombrío.

-Está bien, no es como si algún chico fuese a fijarse en mí e intente aprovecharse. No soy tan idiota para caer en eso de nuevo. – Yashiro enarco una ceja ante aquello preguntándose a que se refería sintiendo que lo había escuchado anteriormente, Kyouko se sintió identificada y Ren se limito a sonreír amablemente.

-Tómalo como compensación por el golpe que di. – Mimori iba a replicar pero Kyouko se adelanto jalándola cerca y susurrándole al oído.

-_Sera mejor que no te resistas, si lo haces es capaz de sacar una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que palidece al sol y purifica el alma poco a poco. – _Mimori recordó la primera sonrisa amable él le dedico y se estremeció con desagrado, detrás de ella Yashiro y Ren se miraban confundidos preguntándose de que estaban hablando.

-De acuerdo pero que sea rápido, y evitemos acelerar inesperadamente por favor.

Ren asintió con una sonrisa de disculpa y los cuatro salieron a la calle donde estaba su auto, todos subieron exceptuando a Yashiro que se quedo afuera, cuando Ren le miro confundido por sus acciones el Manager se limito a sonreír nerviosamente con su maletín en mano. Algo le decía al actor que su compañero cuatro ojos no aceptaría montarse si eso arriesgaba nuevamente su vida.

-Ah yo me iré a casa en taxi, no me gustaría retrasar la llegada a tu apartamento esta noche. – Ren suspiro y le miro seriamente.

-No seas ridículo, sabes que no me molesta llevarte, además Mogami san ira sentada en la parte de atrás.

Esto pareció convencerlo y finalmente se monto en el asiento del copiloto del carro, miro a las chicas por medio de su espejo. Kyouko estaba anormalmente callada irradiando nerviosismo y Mimori mantenía los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados en una pose altiva demostrando su clara indisposición a ser ayudada. Aun cuando esto era evidente Ren no se detuvo de hablarme mientras manejaba fuera de la agencia.

-¿Por dónde vives Mimori san? – Ella no solía dar su dirección tan fácilmente a desconocidos por lo cual contesto con una verdad a medias.

-En los apartamentos del edificio B6 en el distrito comercial.

Nadie dijo nada más y el viaje continuo en silencio, cada quien con sus propias preocupaciones y pensamiento en mente. Cuando Ren se estaciono enfrente de los apartamentos y observo que algunas de las luces estaban prendidas supuso que no sería necesario que la acompañaran hasta la entrada por lo cual simplemente le aviso a la chica pelinegra que ya habían llegado. Ella agradeció que no quisieran acompañarla y bajo del carro haciendo una apenas notoria reverencia de agradecimiento, mas cuando el carro se alejo en la esquina desapareciendo de la vista saco la lengua.

_¡Ya pensaran que le daré mi dirección al señor sonrisas y su manager! _En realidad no le importaba si Kyouko sabía su verdadera dirección pero tampoco estaba muerta de ganas por enseñarle, después de todo a pesar de ser compañeras aun no eran tan cercanas como para llevarla a su casa.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria hacia donde el carro del actor se había ido, doblo la vuelta en una esquina y entro a unos apartamentos aun más pequeños, todas las luces estaban apagadas menos la de su hermano. Metió su llave y subió en el elevador pensando que al final si había sido bueno que la llevara hasta allá, probablemente Reiko le daría una regañiza por llegar tarde, pues una de las cosas que le habían molestado era que la Agencia Akatoki estaba a pocos minutos de su casa mientras que LME estaba en un dirección completamente opuesta, por lo cual respiro hondo antes de entrar esperando los gritos por la hora de llegada.

Afortunadamente su hermano estuvo muy ocupado desmayándose, despertando y gritando sobre su cambio de look como para reclamar la hora de llegada…

* * *

(1) Yes boss! : Si jefa!


	4. El atentado Hood

**Lamento la tardanza.**

**"Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que si fuese asi Ren habria actuado mucho antes para conquistar a Kyouko y esta no seria tan tonta. Esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro."**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

**04.- El atentado "Hood"**

* * *

El viaje al apartamento luego de haber dejado a Yashiro y Mimori chan, había sido, para Kyouko más que incomodo. Pensaba una y otra vez profundamente preguntándose que querría enseñarle Tsuruga san pero nada se le ocurría. Por un momento considero el haber hecho algo que lo molestara pero descarto esa idea ya que no había hecho nada en esos últimos días y además el estaba serenamente alegre, así lo comprobó cuando lo observo de reojo por vigésima vez y él se limito a sonreírle cálidamente al darse cuenta, se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que Kyouko dijese algo.

Sorprendida por haber sido descubierta se limito a sobresaltarse ligeramente para hundir sus ojos en sus manos, pensó por un momento en disculparse pero las palabras parecían atorarse en su pecho causándole incomodidad. _Sabía que no debí haber venido, es simplemente demasiado… _Subieron por el elevador, juntos pero en silencio, Kyouko se imagino muy buenas cosas para decir en ese instante que no pudo acomodar o exteriorizar fácilmente, al final pudo solo repetir una pregunta que constantemente la atosigaba.

-Ah…Tsuruga san… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me quiere enseñar? – Ren sonrió cerrando la puerta de su apartamento, se inclino hacia ella ligeramente resaltando la altura entre los dos lo suficientemente cerca para entrar en su espacio personal, pero no para invadirlo. Una vez que Kyouko se mostro lo suficientemente aturdida para no rezongarle Ren le respondió.

-Es… una sorpresa. – Kyouko se quedo estática sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ese acercamiento, no había terminado de decir esto cuando repentinamente Ren se volteo como si nada quitándose el saco. - ¿Podrías sentarte en el sillón mientras me cambio Mogami san? Gracias.

No fue una pregunta del todo, para nada. Observo como Ren se metía en su habitación desabotonándose la camisa y se volteo de una hacia el lado contrario bajando la cabeza, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Ren en condiciones aun más faltas de ropa que aquella pero por alguna razón, el simple hecho de que se desabotonara lentamente mientras desaparecía en el pasillo de su habitación sin mostrar vergüenza de su presencia estando fuera del papel de Cain Heel, lograba hacer que Kyouko sintiera calor internamente.

Se hizo aire intentando no pensar en eso. Solo estaba imaginando cosas como era su mala costumbre, Ren seguramente le enseñaría algo importante relacionado a la actuación o a un nuevo guion que iba a hacer, y ella no tendría por qué estar nerviosa. Luego hablarían sobre lo ocurrido en el estacionamiento y… _¡Agggh mierda! Eso es lo que me preocupa, pero el ya no está molesto… ¿Verdad? Además si le digo la verdad todo terminara bien y…_

Quizás lo que le dificultaba la tarea tan enormemente en esta ocasión era el hecho de que parte de esa "verdad" que Ren quería saber estaba en la pregunta intempestuosa que Shotaro le hizo y el cómo respondió ella. No, Ren no podía saber eso por nada del mundo, no se lo permitiría a si misma por miedo a hacerlo sentir mal o liberar lo que pretendía mantener guardado celosamente dentro de ella, no importaba que tanto le doliese el corazón…

- ¿Mogami san quieres té, café o alguna bebida de la barra? – Kyouko sintió como si su corazón fuese a salirse por su boca cuando escucho la voz de Ren nombrarla repentinamente, aun cuando él estaba como a diez pasos de distancia detrás de la barra de su cocina y ella estaba de espaldas a él, ¿En qué momento había llegado hasta allá?

-Arr… no, más bien… solo agua. – Pidió ella para salir de la pregunta, trago saliva y se sentó en el sillón para no sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella, estudiándola y… _¡No, deja de pensar tonterías! _

Usualmente su reacción común habría sido irse sobre él y decirle que ella prepararía las cosas o lo que fuese que iban a beber pero estaba tan aturdida y desesperada por que Ren no lo notase que ni siquiera cruzo ese pensamiento por su cabeza mientras intentaba distraerse leyendo las etiquetas de varias películas que estaban acomodadas en el mueble de la sala frente a ella.

Ren obviamente noto este comportamiento y solo pudo enarcar una ceja mientras tomaba la cubeta de hielo, la jarra de agua y el vino que había sacado colocándolos sobre una bandeja, luego procedió a buscar unos vasos donde servir. Antaño habría atribuido esta conducta por parte de Kyouko como su responsabilidad, pero en esos días que estuvieron separados y en el corto lapso de tiempo desde que ella se disculpo con él llena de miedo y preocupación Ren llego a la conclusión de nunca volver a causarle ese tipo de problemas a la pelirroja.

No valía la pena hacerlo, era un desgaste tanto físico como emocional para ambos y el estaba seguro que mientras actuase como si nada hubiese ocurrido ella se tranquilizaría, aunque aparentemente no era así, pero Ren no tenía la culpa, es decir no se había pasado con ninguna de sus acciones y le mostro sus mejores sonrisas desde que ella le explico lo sucedido. Era probable que aun siguiese asustada por la última mirada de odio que le dedico cuando la vio con Fuwa pero parte de esa reunión tenía como objetivo que ese problema se solucionara.

Cuando vio a Kyouko con Fuwa Sho aquella noche aparte de sentirse sorprendido, confuso y decepcionado se sintió realmente furioso, tanto que en lugar de dar conocimiento a aquella escena prefirió darse la vuelta y salir de ahí antes de arremeter en contra de Kyouko y lastimarla con los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo. Apretó sus puños en esa ocasión muy consciente del profundo deseo que tuvo de estamparlos sobre la cara del músico y también llego a una realización importante: Estaba cansado de esperar.

Estaba cansado como Kuon, como Tsuruga Ren y como aquella persona que resultaba la combinación de ambos. Ren era perfectamente consciente de que no tenía derecho a ser feliz, pero también era consciente de que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que Mogami Kyouko estuviese cerca de Fuwa Sho y si eso significaba pasar la línea del sempai-kohai con tal de que ella se centrara en él y no en Shotaro iba a hacerlo, sin decepcionarse en absoluto si ella lo rechazaba o no, pues sabía que aun rechazando sus atenciones siempre terminaba olvidando a Sho.

Además la idea de que Kyouko le correspondiese al final, de alguna forma u otra no pintaba de nada desagradable, no importaba si ella era la miembro numero uno de la sección Love-Me, mientras el reconociese que ella no se tomaría ninguna acción a un modo personal/sentimental no tendría por qué molestarse o decepcionarse de sus reacciones "inesperadas" ante sus coqueteos, sobre todo cuando ese tipo de coqueteos habrían causado ya un paro cardiaco en cualquier otra mujer.

_Justo como los agentes de secciones especiales, "Espere lo inesperado, o mejor dicho no espere nada". _Cito Ren en su cabeza recordando uno de sus libros favoritos de la adolescencia antes de tomar dos vasos adecuados para las bebidas y ponerlos sobre la bandeja.

Camino con seguridad y más calma de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo, tenía a Kyouko para él en su apartamento. No había rastros de Fuwa Sho y si los había el se encargaría de eliminarlos, lo mejor de todo aquello es que nadie se sentiría decepcionado si la fracasada amorosa numero uno de LME se asustaba ante la intensa amabilidad del Rey de los fracasados amorosos, sonrió ante este irónico pensamiento dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche que estaba frente al sillón donde Kyouko se sentó.

Esta se sobresalto al reconocer que había llegado, murmuro algo como "Perdón" y "No me di cuenta de que había llegado", aun cuando esto demostraba su distante mente y pensamientos esparcidos Ren sabia una forma sencilla de hacer que su mente estuviese centrada en el y en lo que hablarían esa noche, se limito a sonreírle con calidez y amabilidad mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba una copa.

-No te preocupes Kyouko chan… - El efecto de estas palabras en ella fue electrizante. Sintió como cada pelo desde su nuca hasta el pie se levantaba para luego mirarlo realmente tensa, con una cara que parecería más bien incomoda para algunos pero en realidad escondía las calidez que Kyouko estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Trago saliva, quería decirle que no podía llamarla así dado que claramente ella era una novata inferior a él pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta mientras su boca intentaba obedecer a los vocablos que quería articular. Finalmente y al notar que no podría decir nada Ren subió los hombros de manera imperceptible antes de sonreír un poco mas y sacar las cosas de la bandeja. Esto hizo que Kyouko encontrase una excusa para dejar el silencio incomodo de antes y olvidarse del asunto.

-**Tsuruga san **por favor déjeme servir a mi. – Pidió ella haciendo énfasis en el tono respetuoso en su nombre esperando que Ren reaccionara como siempre y le dijese que si de una manera igualmente respetuosa, en cambio se limito a asentir cruzándose de brazos.

-Como gustes, pero por favor se cuidadosa al destapar el vino, si no puedes yo…

-Claro que podre, ¡No se preocupe y manténgase tranquilo mientras me encargo de todo! – Interrumpió ella en su modo "lucha" aunque en realidad le contesto así por que no podría soportar seguir viéndole sonreír de un modo tan dulce y hablándole de forma tan… informal. _¿Qué le sucede a Tsuruga san? ¿Acaso quiere castigarme?_

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor quizás se trataba de eso, Kyouko pareció iluminarse. _¡Claro, es la única explicación para su comportamiento en general! Demonios me preocupe por nada. _Se auto convenció con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba los vasos, Ren noto esto y sonrió de medio lado. Era mejor cuando ella estaba cómoda y no temiendo por su vida. Kyouko tomo la botella que Ren le había dado ya sintiéndose tranquila y al no estar distraída por los pensamientos que la atosigaban se dio cuenta de lo que había estado intentando abrir todo ese tiempo. _E-Esto es…_

-¡Vino! ¿¡Tsuruga san como puede pensar en tomar vino a estas altas horas de la noche!? ¿Si quiera ceno algo? – Comenzó ella su discurso acerca de la salud y como eso le haría daño si no había comido propiamente (lo cual Kyouko dudaba), aun así Ren se limito a restarle importancia al asunto y en lugar de eso no pudo detenerse de relucir un punto curioso en toda esa situación.

-Kyouko chan, ¿Apenas te das cuenta de que tenía pensado beber vino? ¿Aun cuando llevas cinco minutos intentando descorchar la botella? – Ante la mención de esto su primer impulso fue responderle pero nuevamente se quedo con la boca abierta y sus mejillas se encendieron al escuchar su nombre dicho por él, negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

- Eso es distinto. Debería preocuparse más por su salud, sé que es un hombre adulto pero beber responsablemente es esencial para alguien que ingiere una escases de nutrimentos como usted, sempai. – Dictamino Kyouko abrazando la botella, Ren enarco una ceja ante aquella acción como cuestionando sus intenciones y Kyouko decidió serle clara. – No pienso dejarlo beber hasta que haya cenado correctamente.

-¿Disculpa? – Kyouko no supo por qué pero sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ante su tono de duda, después de todo ella no era nadie para impedirle tomar y además… _¡Pe-Pero como compañera actriz y miembro de la sección Love-Me es mi deber ayudar a mis compañeros! _Se convenció pensando en decirle eso, pero tan pronto había pensado aquello la voz de Ren la distrajo. – Mogami san, dame la botella de vino.

Extraño, ahora que uso su nombre anterior lo sintió muy frio y demandante… como un adulto que regaña a un joven. Un sentimiento muy extraño pero al menos que lograba aliviarla un poco quitándole esas tontas ideas de que Ren la estaba tratando como a una igual, aun así Kyouko negó molesta enfurruñándose en su lugar.

-No, es malo para su salud y no podrá beber hasta que cene algo. – Explico en tono de adulta demostrándole así también que ella tenía razón, más que el incluso. Ren la observo inquisitivamente un segundo antes de hablar en un susurro.

-Ya cene con Yashiro hace una hora Mogami san, ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de darme el vino? ¿O tendré que ir a buscarlo? – Kyouko le habría cuestionado que había cenado exactamente pero se congelo al ver al emperador de la noche en esa última mirada y decidió rendirse, por ahora.

Ren tomo la botella victorioso, sirviendo su copa llena con lo cual Kyouko hizo una mueca de horror interna, aunque por fuera se veía tranquila. Hubo un ligero silencio mientras Kyouko veía hacia el cristal de su vaso, mediante el reflejo observo como Ren se tomaba la copa de vino de fondo sin ninguna dificultad y luego tomaba otra, estaba admirada pero también preocupada y sobre todo curiosa, así que decidió romper el silencio de una vez, cada minuto en ese lugar era un atentado en contra de su vida.

-Uhm… Tsuruga san… sé que no debería insistir, pero… ¿Necesitaba enseñarme algo importante? – Ren con una copa semi llena en la mano asintió ante esto mirándola a los ojos.

-Cierto, está en mi cuarto, espera aquí por favor.

Ella asintió y Ren se dirigió hacia su habitación esperando no lucir muy sospechoso, muy obvio, muy tonto. De por si el guion había sido una excusa tonta para citarla antes y ahora que no lo tenía tuvo que salir con otra aun peor, o esperaba que no fuera así. Se mentalizo a no esperar nada en particular y salió de la habitación con el paquete en sus manos. Cuando Kyouko lo vio acercarse se acomodo preparada para algo grande, un guion, o película o CD pero Ren solo tenía un paquete algo pequeño en las manos que la desconcertó, le miro confundida y él se explico entonces.

-Bueno últimamente no habías estado mucho conmigo y no sabía si mostrarte esto o no, pero cuando te disculpaste de esa forma pude decidirme. No es la gran cosa, solo una muestra de mi afecto hacia a ti. – Kyouko se quedo estática un segundo observando un lindo y sencillo anillo que Ren le ofrecía para luego negar frenéticamente.

-¡No puedo aceptarlo Tsuruga san! ¡Ese tipo de cosas debería dárselas a la chica que le gusta y siente afecto por ella! No necesita castigarme más por lo sucedido con el maldito de Sho, ya aprendí la lección así que por favor recapacite las cosas. – Ren soltó una risita interna haciendo enfurecer a Kyouko, ¿Estaba jugando con ella?

- Hay más de un tipo de afecto Mogami san. – Kyouko sintió como su mueca furiosa desaparecía y le miro sin comprender del todo. – No estoy diciendo que estés obligada a utilizarlo pero si valoras en algo nuestra… "amistad" seria agradable que lo aceptaras. – Explico él con un gesto honesto que se convertía muy lentamente en esos irresistibles ojos de cachorro, Kyouko parpadeo dos veces pensando esto y sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.

-Pe-Pero si lo aceptara…me sentiría obligada a usarlo.

- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué seria así Mogami san? – Kyouko bajo la cabeza sintiéndose enrojecer aun mas, ¿Por qué estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido? – Además de eso este anillo es para la buena suerte, y un regalo por haber aceptado la nueve seria televisiva en la que trabajaremos juntos, simboliza fortaleza y coraje, dos cualidades que veo en ti.

Kyouko volvió a verlo a los ojos cuestionando eso ultimo, ante lo cual Ren sonrió con calidez derritiéndola por dentro.

- Requiere mucho valor y amor a la profesión embarcarse en un trabajo del cual no tienes idea como será tu personaje, cuando aceptaste la propuesta tan fácilmente esta mañana aun sabiendo de sus riesgos me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que has madurado en esta empresa como actriz… y como mujer.

Aquello fue más de lo que el corazón de Kyouko pudo controlar, sintió una punzada fuerte…un pedacito de su corazón que se alejaba de ella y pasaba a ser posesión de Ren, el rey demonio roba corazones. No pudo evitarlo, antes de darse cuenta ella estaba asintiendo atontada a lo que decía sin escuchar realmente, con sus mejillas rojas mirándolo a los ojos como hipnotizada por un hechizo, un terrible hechizo apuesto, con una voz seductora y una fragancia… _¡Reacciona!_

- … ¿Estás de acuerdo Kyouko chan? – Kyouko observo su mirada atenta, esperando una respuesta que ella no podía darle por que había estado demasiado embobada viéndolo como para poner atención, ¿Qué demonios le había estado diciendo? Supuso que negar sería peor que asentir así que se limito a asentir muy lentamente.

Se arrepintió un segundo después cuando Ren tomo su mano e introdujo el fino anillo de plata en su dedo anular con tanta delicadeza que parecía que temiese romperla. Kyouko tuvo que tragarse un gemido mientras sentía sus manos grandes y varoniles envolver las de ellas haciendo un movimiento suave en su dedo anular al cual no le prestó atención por lo mareada que se sentía debido a los retorcijones en su estomago, lo que era peor, Ren aun mantuvo su mano agarrada de la de ella incluso después de haberle puesto el anillo, Kyouko estaba a punto del colapso.

_Clic._

-Te queda muy bien, espero que te guste y gracias por aceptarlo. – Esta última frase la hizo reaccionar, ¿Tsuruga Ren agradeciéndole por aceptar un regalo? ¡Inaceptable! Menos mal el actor le había soltado las manos justo un segundo antes de que ella negara inclinándose peligrosamente hacia él para que sus miradas se conectaran y se grabara algo en la cabeza.

-¡No! Soy yo quien debe agradecerle Ren sama por esta atención que una simple novata no merece, ¡Es mas este regalo es tan preciado y valioso que no merece tocar mis manos! Me lo quitare para enmarcarlo y…

Y entonces Kyouko noto que no podía sacarlo. Confundida tomo el anillo e intento sacarlo pero este estaba firmemente ceñido hacia el fondo de su dedo, sin apretarla lo suficiente para lastimarla pero si para que este no fuese removido de ninguna forma. Confundida pensó que quizás Ren se había equivocado en su medida anular y accidentalmente le dio uno más pequeño, estuvo a punto de expresárselo con gesto angustiado pero al ver como el pelinegro le estaba sonriendo tuvo un sentimiento raro atorado en el pecho, ¿Lo había echo apropósito?

_No…Tsuruga san no es ese tipo de persona, además, ¿Por qué querría con tantas ganas que yo usara esto? No definitivamente…_

-¿Qué sucede Kyouko chan? ¿Algún problema con el anillo? - _¡Agggh lo hizo apropósito! _No pudo frenar ese pensamiento y al ver como sonreía de ese modo tan…desesperantemente seductor solo pudo verle algo ansioso antes de fruncir el ceño.

-¡Tsuruga san esta broma no es graciosa! No puedo sacarme el anillo tan costoso, se mancharía y además si alguien lo viera y se enterara…

-¿Te avergonzarías de que me relacionaran contigo?

-¡No tu deberías ser quien se avergonzara por eso! ¿Además que hay de la chica que te gusta? ¿Qué pensara ella? – Pregunto Kyouko en tono fastidiado mirando hacia cualquier lado menos él. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndole todo esto? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando ella temía que en cualquier segundo una de sus sonrisas le robara el corazón?

-¿Oh, ella? No creo que le importe mucho. – Pensó Ren con una sonrisa ante la ironía del asunto, le sonrió a Kyouko divertido con sus intentos por quitarse el anillo y agrego. – No necesitas preocuparte tanto por ella Mogami san, te regale el anillo a ti, ¿No?

Kyouko no contesto nada. No entendía del todo la actitud de Ren, su comportamiento estaba siendo demasiado extraño…le recordaba a una combinación de Katsuki, el emperador de la noche y el mismo, lo cual resultaba en una bomba de desastre total para su corazón, quería decirle que estaba siendo infantil y abusivo pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado feliz por el regalo, las palabras que había dicho y en el fondo temía que replicar algo lo hiciera peor.

_"Me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que ha madurado como actriz y… como mujer"_

Kyouko miro hacia abajo donde estaba su mano con las mejillas encendidas y toco su pecho con una palma, nada de aquello estaba bien pero no podía detenerlo. Al menos, podía dejar de pensar en eso por lo cual observo el accesorio en su dedo, delgado, plateado y con una simple muesca en el centro como una media luna, aunque era simple por qué no tenia piedras ni decoraciones brillaba de manera majestuosa, conociendo a Ren seria incluso de plata pura, ¿Y todo por ella? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones detrás del trato especial que le daba?

_¿Y quién ha dicho nada sobre un trato especial? _Kyouko negó con la cabeza y suspiro. Volteo hacia arriba y noto que Ren la estaba viendo fijamente. Se tenso de inmediato sintiendo un escalofrió.

-¿Qué? – La forma en la que pregunto por qué la miraba no sonó nada bien. De hecho iba a disculparse pero Ren fue más rápido a la hora de responderle, se le veía ligeramente serio.

-Kyouko… ¿Por qué estabas dentro del carro de Fuwa Sho?

_¡Noooooo si estaba enojado después de todo! _Kyouko palideció, por supuesto que estaba enojado, quizás no la miro como lo hizo ese día pero eso no quería decir que estuviese tranquilo, sus demonios sentían el aura asesina que reclamaba sangre, un sacrificio…si algo que calmara al demonio que tenía enfrente.

- **¡Lo sientoooooo! ¡Lo lamento en verdad Tsuruga san, Fuwa Sho resulto tener la "inteligente" idea de obligarme a acompañarlo en auto a cenar por que quería hablar de algo y cuando acabamos pretendía irse y dejarme ahí, pero a mí se me hacia tarde para mi próximo trabajo y no quería tener más problemas por lo cual le exigí solo por esa vez que me dejara en la estación, obviamente no quería estar junto a su persona pero ya que trabaja ese día en el mismo lugar pensé que sería mejor así y entonces cuando íbamos de regreso fue cuando usted me vio pero juro que yo nunca pensé en verme con él y al final no sirvió de nada por que llegue tarde a mi trabajo pero lo que más me dolió fue ver que se había enojado conmigo por mi estupidez y por favor perdóneme!**

Ren observo con ojos como platos a Kyouko cuya cabeza estaba pegada al suelo en una exagerada reverencia, su espalda temblaba y lo que era más impresionante aun había dicho todo aquello a una velocidad inhumana que difícilmente alguien podría decir en una sola frase. Se tardo unos segundos en descifrar todo aquello y termino por suspirar resignado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tendría una seria conversación con el presidente acerca de la seguridad que Kyouko necesitaba recibir sobre esta cuestión de "ser obligada" a algo que no quería.

Por el momento se sentía más tranquilo, sobre todo ahora que sabía lo que ella sintió en ese momento. Su corazón se sano un poco de todo el sufrimiento que experimento esa semana, aun así no pudo evitar pensar que no era suficiente. No. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Sho no volviera a convencerla de nada a la fuerza, aunque por el momento era más importante que ella dejara de tenerle miedo. Respiro hondo y acerco su mano hacia los hombros de la joven.

-Mogami san no estoy molesto contigo.

Kyouko se tenso cuando sintió las manos de Ren sobre sus hombros, el actor ignoro esto recordando su nueva filosofía amorosa y se limito a levantarla lentamente hasta que ella pudiese ver sus ojos, entonces le mostro con la mirada lo honesto que era al decir lo siguiente.

-Estaba preocupado al pensar que Fuwa te había echo algo. – En esencia era verdad, temió que el cantante le hiciese algo capaz de alejarla de él, Ren apretó su agarre solo un poco. – Pero ahora sé que no paso nada malo, así que no hay necesidad por estar asustada, además…

Kyouko ladeo la cabeza de lado sin comprender, Ren había bajado ligeramente la cabeza para evitar que ella viera su apenas perceptible gesto de nerviosismo, se compuso en un segundo reforzado pensando en que no le importaba si ella malentendía o no su acción y entonces alzando el rostro se acerco peligrosamente al espacio personal de Kyouko logrando que ella se tensara al instante.

Apenas guardo el aire sintiendo su nariz rozar la de ella, y luego recorriendo lentamente el contorno de su rostro Ren se dirigió hacia su costado lo suficientemente cerca para que su respiración le hiciera cosquillas, su fragancia usual estaba combinada con el alucinante olor de vino fino que su aliento desprendía, el Rey de la noche se dirigió a su oreja y susurro tres palabras endemoniadas, tres disparos hacia su cabeza, tres shots de vino que la pusieron ebria en un segundo, tres señales hacia el apocalipsis… tres pedazos de su corazón que ahora pertenecían al rey demonio.

[+]

Cuando Mimori llego a la oficina de Love-Me se dejo caer bastante furiosa en el sillón pensando que no solo ser un nuevo talento era molesto si no también costoso. De vuelta cuando había empezado en la agencia Akatoki siendo una chica las cosas habían sido mucho más fáciles, para empezar un idiota no había bloqueado su talento junto a sus emociones, en segunda siendo una niña se le tenía una consideración más grande que la que le demostraban ahora los adultos. Justo como sucedía con las gemelas, la tolerancia que la gente mostraba hacia ellas era mayor por el simple hecho de ser niñas, sin embargo a ella…

_Claro, clases gratuitas para todos los alumnos. Te venden una bella idea de que podrás aprender en tiempos de necesidad y cuando vas a pedir información te dicen que las clases gratuitas son solo para quienes llevan su propio instrumento musical y que los demás deberían rentar uno del set, ¿Tienen idea de cuánto cuesta una maldita guitarra eléctrica? Incluso la estupida renta es demasiado._

Cierto, LME, Akatoki y todas las agencias eran solo una mala conspiración para exprimir el dinero de los nuevos talentos y facilitarle el trabajo a las celebridades más experimentadas (no es que ella no hubiese sido una antes), era demasiado. Pensó que si trabajaba por fuera podría ganar algo pero le alcanzaría solo para la renta de la guitarra durante las clases y no podría practicar por fuera, por lo cual en pocas palabras.

-¡Estoy literalmente jodido/a!

Impresionada por escuchar una voz masculina replicar al mismo tiempo que ella diciendo las mismas palabras, Mimori volteo hacia la entrada de la sección Love-Me para encontrar al chico hippie de cabello largo azotando la puerta y gruñendo improperios por lo bajo. _¿Teniendo un mal día, eh? ¡No eres el único! _Se dijo así misma observando como el chico se dejaba caer en un sillón una esquina de la habitación y pateaba una lata del suelo en el proceso, ¿Tendría ese hippie el mismo problema que ella? Iluminada Mimori le vio bajo una nueva luz. _Si solo soy yo me ignorarían, pero si él me apoyara quizás…_

-Mal día, ¿Ah? – Soltó ella en tono calmado y desinteresado captando su atención, el joven la miro un segundo para luego volver a rabiar, al parecer recordando algo.

-¡Mala semana, mala vida, mala fortuna! ¡Y una mierda con todo, estoy harto de esta injusticia! – Sip. Definitivamente el mismo problema. Había pasado ya una semana desde la última vez que Mimori hablo con Kyouko y entre tareas de limpieza y la búsqueda de algunas clases de guitarra su humor había caído por los suelos, así que lo entendía.

-¡Y que lo digas! Ciertamente no se en que estaban pensando esos idiotas al pedirle tanto dinero a gente con necesidades comunes. Dicen que te apoyaran pero es pura basura. – Soltó Mimori subiendo los pies al otro lado del sillón, sin embargo el Hippie la miro con fastidio no compartiendo su opinión. _¿Acaso no está molesto por lo mismo?_

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora niña? ¡Si el problema fuese dinero sería algo de fácil solución, bastaría con trabajar o robar la cartera de alguien!

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un criminal? – Soltó Mimori confundida, mas el hippie le ignoro.

-¡Sin embargo "esto" raya en lo ridículo!

Dicho esto el joven de uniforme rosa le aventó la dichosa libreta con forma de corazón aun quejándose de la "injusticia" de la situación. Algo confusa Mimori tomo la libreta en el aire y hojeo las paginas con sellos positivos, incluso mejor que los que ella había conseguido. De hecho ese joven era muy bueno en las labores de limpieza y anexos, por lo cual Mimori no entendía que molestaba tanto al hippie, no obstante cuando dio vuelta a la ultima pagina con anotaciones entendió todo de golpe, y se dio cuenta de que alguien la tenía en contra de él, no solo eso, de seguro alguien lo odiaba muchísimo.

_"Ryouyuki Hikei._

_Por mostrar genuina preocupación hacia la correcta alimentación de un compañero de trabajo~ 100 ptos.  
Por coquetear con miembros del Staff~ -50 ptos.  
Por tomar ropa de utilería del set~ -40 ptos.  
Por utilizar las regaderas y vestidores de la locación de grabación sin autorización~ -30 ptos.  
Por causa de despido de un miembro del Staff utilizando sus sentimientos en su contra~ -200 ptos._

_Total= -220 ptos. Esfuérzate más y mejora ese carácter arrogante y engreído._

_Kanae Kotonami- Miembro de la sección Love-Me"_

Mimori miro con asombro el papel del pobre chico, los pocos puntos que había juntado la primera semana habían quedado reducidos a cero con esa calificación tan crítica. Ryouyuki, el joven frente a ella chasqueo la lengua tomando su libreta con molestia y guardándosela en el pantalón.

-¡Esa horrible mujer! Pretende dejarme en esta maldita sección de pacotilla para siempre…

Mimori le miro con algo similar a la lástima, quizás si había gente con peores problemas que ella. ¿Utilizar ese ridículo uniforme rosa por siempre? Ni pensarlo. Iba a decirle algo, más el comenzó a despedir un aura violenta antes de dar un golpe a la mesa que tenia al lado.

-¡Ja! Pues que siga intentando, seré tan famoso y millonario que un movimiento de mi mano la sacara de este país antes de que pueda decir "Fuera", ¡Ya verá! – Mimori observo entonces como se amarraba el cabello con una apasionada expresión de guerra y abría la puerta, no había terminado de salir cuando escucho como empezaba a perseguir a un empleado diciendo _"¡Oye, asígname un trabajo!"_

_No sé si es idiota, impresionante o patético…quizás las tres. _Suspiro negando con la cabeza, tendría que buscar algún trabajo de la sección que le dejara un ingreso económico mínimo y ahorrar hasta conseguir un guitarra, quizás en una semana o dos podría… _No, eso seria estúpido. _O tal vez, si revisaba debajo de los asientos de las clases de actuación… _¡Aggh antes muerta que pepenar limosnas! _Comenzó a negar frenéticamente mientras se jalaba los cortos cabellos con frustración, ¿Este era su fin? ¿El final de su carrera? ¿Su premonición de muerte?

_"Ni siquiera es una buena actriz, ¿Por qué no nos hace un favor a todos y se retira del mundo del espectáculo?"_

Mimori se congelo un segundo para luego fruncir el ceño y oscurecerse. Antes muerta que darle la razón. Decidida volteo para regresar al cuarto de la sección Love-Me, empezaría con los trabajos de volanteos y luego…

-¡Ohu! ¡Fíjate idiota!

-¿Ah?

-¿Kyouko?

Mimori retrocedió al ver como el zombie frente a ella asentía apenas con fuerza. Cuando choco con ella y le grito pensó que era otra persona, mas al ver su cabello la reconoció. Aunque a duras penas, ¿Dónde estaba esa chica tonta e ingenua que constantemente se encontraba en las tierras de Lala-landia? Mimori le miro intrigada pasado una mano frente a sus ojos pero ella no reacciono, ya algo extrañada le dio un golpe en la frente logrando que reaccionara mejor.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? Ah… ¿Mimori chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? – No sonaba tan animada como siempre pero al menos pareció ser consciente de su alrededor, aun así…

-¿Eres idiota? Chocaste conmigo, ¿Y por qué no habría de estar en mi propia agencia? – Kyouko se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón y sonrió a duras penas.

-Ah sí… tienes razón. – No se movió del lugar y entonces la pelinegra no aguanto la curiosidad, ¿Qué podía mantener a la "jefa" tan distraída?

-¡Hey Boss! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? La última vez que te vi eras toda sonrisas y felicidad, y ahora pareces un zombie ambulante… ¿No será que Don popularidad y Manager san te hicieron algo raro?

_¡Peligro, peligro, tema prohibido!_

-**¡NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡NADA FUERA DE LO ORDINARIO SUCEDIÓ ENTRE MI PERSONA Y ESE INDIVIDUO! FUE SOLO UNA PRUEBA SOLO ESO, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO.**

-Bien ahora si me intrigaste, ¿Qué escondes?

-¡NADA!

-Claro… ¡Igual no es de mi incumbencia **cualquier cosa indecente que hayas hecho con Tsuruphm! **– Mimori sintió como Kyouko le tapaba la boca y la arrastraba hacia el cuarto vacio de la sección Love-Me, entonces cerro con seguro y la libero. La pelinegra aprovecho esos valiosos segundos para tomar aire más luego se volteo a verla furiosa. - ¡Estás loca! Pude morir.

-¡Tenia que detenerte de decir en voz alta algo tan atroz! – Se defendió Kyouko temblando de inseguridad y tensión, Mimori negó con la cabeza antes de cruzarse de brazos y hacer un gesto que meció su cabello suavemente escondiendo su ojo izquierdo por el lado de fleco más largo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me equivoque en algo? Es decir, ¡Mírate! Si antes eras rara ahora pareces una completa lunática. – Kyouko medito esto y negó con la cabeza negándose a pensar en ello, no. No podía recordarlo, no quería recordarlo…

_"… estás conmigo ahora."_

Mimori presencio algo extraño, Kyouko se puso más roja que un tomate y seguidamente comenzó a golpearse la frente con el suelo como si quisiese sacar algo de su cabeza. Esta acción obviamente la asusto, mas fue rápida y reacciono a tiempo antes de que hiciera un cráter en el suelo, extrañamente su frente solo estaba algo roja.

-¡Para ya! ¡Me estas asustando fenómeno!

Pero Kyouko no la escuchaba, estaba encapsulada por el recuerdo de ese hombre rozando la piel de su mejilla para susurrarle algo al oído, de sus labios tocándola mientras articulaba las palabras con su cálido aliento, embriagada por su aroma y el calor que emitían los hombros por donde la tenía agarrada. Estaba experimentando la calidez que solo un corazón honesto podía mostrarte, que el hombre correcto debía entregarte. _¡N0!_

-Mimori chan… que dirías si… hipotéticamente te dijera que Tsuruga Ren puede llegar a interesarse en mi. – Su voz sonó tranquila aun cuando su mente estaba hecha un caos. Miro seriamente a Mimori quien permaneció viéndola a los ojos estática, tensa, meditando… demasiado tensa, de hecho parecía rígida.

-… pf. – Kyouko enarco una ceja y entonces la explosión sucedió. - ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! – Mimori comenzó a soltar rienda suelta de la risa que intento contener sintiendo que sus ojos lagrimeaban y su estomago le dolía, cuando al fin pudo componerse, le contesto, aun entre risitas. - ¡Tu…! Ja… realmente e-eres idiota.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por algo tan estúpido? – Pregunto volviendo a sonreír, Kyouko no parecía entender. – Y yo aquí pensando que algo serio te había pasado. Escucha, si hombres como Fuwa Sho o Tsuruga Ren pudiesen fijarse en mujeres como nosotras no habríamos sufrido una tragedia y no estaríamos en la sección Love-Me. – Razono con lógica ya volviendo a su gesto huraño característico, y Kyouko sintió alivianar su culpa.

-E-Eso… tiene sentido.

-¡Claro que lo tiene! Por que así es, deja de preocuparte por tonterías y de paso dañar las instalaciones de la agencia. – Soltó Mimori, Kyouko sonrió aliviada.

-Tienes razón. No sé que estaba pensando… gracias a dios. – Susurro para sí misma. Todo había sido su imaginación, era obvio que Ren habiendo sido educado en América y con sus costumbres encontraba eso como algo normal y no le daba el sentido que ella pensaba, sonrió radiantemente y se levanto del suelo en un salto. - ¡Gracias Mimori chan!

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡Me has hecho darme cuenta de algo bueno así que todo está bien ahora! Por favor déjame ayudarte con algo que necesites. No importa lo que sea quiero que cuentes conmigo. – Mimori la vio primero sorprendida, mas después recordó su problema y sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno, de hecho… si hay algo en lo que podrías ayudarme. – Kyouko dio un saltito interno de felicidad al pensar que ayudaría a su nueva amiga y asintió.

-¡Si, lo que sea! Solo dime y lo hare.

[+]

- Mimori chan, no puedo ayudarte con esto…- Soltó Kyouko con depresión, mas Mimori la vio duramente.

-¡Vamos! Estamos en la misma agencia, él está grabando su música barata en otro set y no tendrás que verlo a la cara. Solo necesito que me des el pase de autorización a camerinos y ¡Bam! Ese bastardo no sabrá lo que sucedió. – Exclamo ella con gesto malévolo. Kyouko suspiro.

Había dicho que ayudaría a Mimori con lo que fuese y pretendía hacerlo. Pero robar no era algo que le pareciese del todo correcto, aun cuando se tratase del bastardo de Shotaro. Hace una semana había echo su trabajo en un nuevo comercial y ahora tenía que hacer un PV promocional para una nueva cantante de la agencia Akatoki en el mismo estudio donde Shotaro grabaría su próximo sencillo.

La probabilidad de que lo viera era nula, y además le había explicado a Ren que iba a hacer ahí y quienes iban a estar ante lo cual él se sintió más tranquilo replicando un simple "Bueno, entonces te recogeré a la salida". Kyouko sonrió ligeramente pensando en lo atento que era ese gesto, además Ren le había estado enviando mensajes de texto constantemente para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y aun cuando el sentimiento que esto le generaba era algo extraño no era para nada desagradable.

Ahora bien era cierto que ella no correría ni un riesgo, pues Mimori era quien entraría y saldría del camerino, y no era un secreto para nadie que Shotaro tenía más guitarras de las que necesitaba, pero aun así, la idea de robar…

-Kyouko, por favor te lo pido solo esta vez. Si algo me sucede, si me descubren dejare que caiga sobre mí, es más me quitare el uniforme de la sección para que nadie me reconozca y negare tu existencia. Necesito hacer esto. – Kyouko suspiro, miro su mirada suplicante y bajo la cabeza, ¿Qué debería hacer?

_Bzzz_

_"Que bien que hayas llegado a tiempo a la estación Mogami san. Se cuidadosa y esfuérzate mucho en tu trabajo, si necesitas algo llámame y contestare enseguida."_

Kyouko leyó el mensaje y sonrió ligeramente, hacia cinco minutos le había enviado a su sempai un mensaje que le avisaba que se dirigía a la estación y llegaría a tiempo, por que él le había pedido que le avisara. Y ahora el había contestado pronto. Dudo sobre su problema con Mimori un momento quien la miraba ansiosa e irritada por la tardanza y tomo una decisión.

-Mimori chan, déjame hacer una llamada rápida y te daré una respuesta. Si el director pregunta dile que fui al baño en lo que llegaban los demás actores del video.

Mimori asintió soltando algo sobre la gente maleducada que le restaba importancia a los problemas de los demás y una cosa más que Kyouko no entendió. Una vez que la peli naranja se hubiese alejado lo suficiente para poder hablar a gusto en el set se sentó en un escalón que había cerca y abrazo sus rodillas mientras el sonido intermitente del teléfono sonaba contra su oreja, se sentía un poco ansiosa y llena de nervios. ¿Era eso algo normal? _No pienses tonterías._

_- ¿Mogami san?_

-¡Ah! Tsuruga san, uhm… pe-perdone que lo haya interrumpido en el trabajo. – Soltó Kyouko ligeramente apenada. Pudo escuchar una risa encantadora y suave del otro lado, casi podía imaginarse su sonrisa… _enfócate._

_-Descuida Mogami san, me alegra que llamaras. – _Contesto él, sonaba realmente de buen humor y Kyouko no pudo evitar encontrarse sonriéndole a la nada. - _¿Te sucedió algo malo? ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?_

-¡NO! – No fue hasta pasados dos segundos que Kyouko realizo lo fuerte que grito, quizás rompiendo el tímpano de Ren así que se compuso entre balbuceos lo más rápido que pudo. – L-Lo lamento, no-no es que no quiera…ma-más bien no es necesario, ¡No podría aceptar que dejara su trabajo por mi Tsuruga san, eso sería horrible!

_-Hmmm… _- Kyouko compuso su respiración e intento no sonrojarse ante la mirada de varios miembros de utilería que habían ido a buscar la fuente de un grito tan intenso. – _Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió?_

-Uhm…bueno. Tsuruga san, ¿Qué piensa de Robin Hood?

_-¿Ah?_

_¡Idiota! _Kyouko se golpeo la frente con la palma pensando que debía practicar mejor sus comparaciones para no salir con algo tan patético, aunque al final venía siendo lo mismo, ¿No? En todo caso no encontraba una forma mejor de abrir la conversación que no sonase tan fea como "¿Estaría mal si le robo algo a un rico para dárselo a quien lo necesita?"

_-Bueno… no estoy familiarizado con ese cuento. Pero si no me equivoco habla sobre un ladrón o arquero, ¿No es así? _– Kyouko asintió aun cuando él no podía verlo.

-Sí, sobre un ladrón arquero que le robaba el oro y ropajes preciados a los ricos para entregárselo a la gente pobre, necesitada o que sufría hambre. – Termino por decir ella, escucho una pausa silenciosa hasta que el volvió a hablar.

_-¿Tu trabajo en el video tiene que ver algo con ese tipo de personaje?_

-Bueno… mas bien, solo es curiosidad o como decirlo… necesito un consejo sobre esto por que mi personaje tiene la dificultad de querer mantener la amistad de su mejor amiga todo el tiempo, sin soltarla a una prima suya enferma que la necesita más que yo. – Mintió ella rogando silenciosamente por qué no se haya escuchado demasiado falso.

_- Es una manera extraña de verlo pero supongo que cuando la persona necesitada se encuentra en un estado crítico o no tiene otra opción el "robo" seria justificable._ – Termino por decir el, Kyouko se alivio aunque también se removió curiosa.

-¿De verdad cree eso Tsuruga san?

_-No estoy diciendo que sea correcto, solo que justificaría a la persona que se vio en la necesidad de quitar ese algo, siempre y cuando no esté dañando a alguien más con esa acción. _– Kyouko pensó en esto y asumió que Mimori de alguna forma tenía razón. Shotaro no extrañaría ninguna de sus guitarras mientras no fuera la favorita y Mimori la necesitaba en verdad, suspiro pensando que no sería tan malo. - _¿Estás segura de que no hay ningún problema?_

-¡Ah! No. Solo me quede pensando sobre lo que dijiste sempai. Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda. – Termino por decir Kyouko transmitiendo su gratitud con una voz suave. Escucho otra pequeña risa antes de la contestación.

_-No hay problema. Si tienes alguna otra duda llámame o mándame un mensaje. Nos vemos en la noche._

-Si… te veré pronto. – Kyouko se sintió ridícula cuando pensó mejor lo estúpido que sonaba eso, pero ya estaba dicho y ahora solo podía tensarse con el celular en la mano apretado fuertemente y su cara colorada.

_-De acuerdo, estaré esperando con ansias. Adiós._

Ya no se escucho nada más. Kyouko cerró el celular con fuerza y suspiro todo el aire contenido para no soltar balbuceos o gritos ante los manerismos de su sempai. Sabía que él no quería nada con ella y por supuesto no iba a emocionarse ni levantarse esperanzas de nada, pero ¡Era muy difícil cuando él se portaba tan atento! _Dios, si no deja de comportarse así comenzare a creerme las cosas que dice a modo de broma._

Cuando regreso al set y miro que ya todos sus compañeros para el video estaba ahí hizo una disculpa rápida y se dirigió a Mimori dejando el pase de autorización en su mano mientras susurraba un "Por favor ten cuidado".

Mimori no sabía qué clase de lavado cerebral se habría hecho Kyouko para terminar por decidirse de una manera tan firme pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Hizo una señal de victoria interna aunque por fuera lucia muy seria, se fue hacia un vestidor se quito el uniforme de la sección Love-Me quedando solo con la camisa de tirantes y la licra que usaba debajo, no le importaba como la vieran otras personas pero probablemente luciría inusual vestida así, por lo cual cogió las dos primeras prendas de vestir que encontró en un camerino y se las coloco para aprovechar el tiempo.

_Mmmh me veo demasiado extraña. _

Aunque la chaqueta de vestir de cuero de hombre cubría sus curvas y los pantalones no estaba ajustados lo cual la hacía parecer en efecto un hombre, sus ojos delataban que era mujer y no es que Mimori quisiera mantenerse en personaje o alguna tontería así pero sería aun mas inusual ver a una mujer vestida de hombre en los pasillo por lo cual buscando entre los cajones finalmente encontró unos lentes oscuros que cambiaban por completo su imagen. Se quito los aretes, se revolvió un poco el cabello y finalmente se colgó la funda para guitarra eléctrica rellena de felpudo (para un reemplazo) sobre el hombro.

Cualquiera que la viese dirían que era un hombre de facciones finas y cuerpo delicado como el director Hiroaki aunque de baja estatura como Ishibaku Hikaru. No le prestó atención a esto, subió el cuello de la chaqueta dejando que ocultase lo mas que pudiese de su cara y camino estilosamente hacia el elevador que la llevaría al tercer piso donde el camerino del cerdo estaba, ahí debería haber una llave y en ese mismo piso, a unos siete habitaciones estaba la bodega con sus instrumentos.

El primer pasillo fue fácil, el segundo discreto, el tercero no tanto…ya por el quinto y justo antes de llegar al elevador se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando demasiado la atención, esto la molesto un poco. _¡Qué demonios! Se supone que solo soy una mujer aburrida, tonta y fastidiante así que métanse en sus asuntos. _Obviamente no lo dijo, se limito a fruncir el ceño bajo sus anteojos y tocar el botón del elevador esperando pacientemente, muy pacientemente.

-¿Uhm, disculpa? ¿Eres nuevo aquí? – Volteo y casi soltó un bufido, Akinara Seto estaba frente a ella sonriendo radiantemente. Una chica que antes de la catástrofe no hacía más que competir con ella por trabajos con Sho. No es que la odiara pero no estaba de humor para responderle. – Lo que sucede es que nunca te había visto por aqui, y después de todo tu gafete de la agencia…

-Get lost. (1)

Akinara se quedo muda ante la interrupción y Mimori entro en la habitación. Había engrosado su voz y agradeció al cielo que no le saliera un sonido de repulsión ante lo que había sucedido. ¡Estaba coqueteándole a ella, a ella! _Brrrr eso fue aterrador. _Si el que tu enemiga te peleara era horrible que te coqueteara era simplemente repugnante. No obstante Mimori noto que esto continuo, especialmente con las chicas y más aun de sentirse perturbada se sintió ofendida mientras caminaba a pasos alargados con la boca compuesta en una mueca apretada para no gritar sus pensamientos.

_¡Esto apesta! Claro sabía que no era la gran mujer, puro cuerpo y nada de cerebro como dijo ese imbécil pero ahora esas chicas idiotas no notan la diferencia lo que quiere decir que ni siquiera soy buena en lo que supone que era, ¡Atraer hombres! ¿Soy tan poco femenina? ¿Es mi destino ser de esta forma?_

De acuerdo quizás estaba siendo dramática pero no podía evitar sentirse herida en su orgullo, al menos había pensado que una presencia estilizada tenia, suspiro negando con la cabeza cuando estuvo cerca del camerino y toco dos veces. Al no escuchar respuesta entro rápido, todo estaba como lo recordaba y casi tuvo deseos de destruir el lugar pero se contuvo buscando la llave en los cajones con ansiedad. _¡Vamos, debe estar por aquí! Ese imbécil nunca hacia caso cuando le decían… ¡Bingo!_

Sintiéndose emocionada tomo la llave y la metió en una bolsa de su chaqueta cerrando el cajón, justo a tiempo.

-¿Ah? ¿¡Hey tu qué haces en mi camerino!?

_Mierda._

Mimori se quedo tensa, trago saliva viendo por el reflejo del espejo frente a ella como el idiota entraba y se asomaba de lado con cara malhumorada. _¡Qué sorpresa! _Respiro hondo concentrándose, ese no era Shotaro, solo era un músico engreído de otra región que le gustaba mandar a todo el mundo y sentirse superior. _No lo mates, no lo mates, no lo mates…_

-Oye, te hice una pregunta, ¿Acaso estas sordo o…? – Shotaro iba a voltearla, pero ella se alejo un paso al sentir el contacto con su piel, pudo ver que el rubio se impresiono y molesto un poco, así que tendría que hacerse la loca.

-Can't get you boy. Need to go now. (2) - Soltó apresuradamente intentando dar la vuelta más el músico maldito la detuvo.

-No creas que por ser extranjero estas cosas se dejan al aire, el nombre en la puerta claramente decía…

-Geez get away from me narcissist freak! Are you some kind of gay or a stalker? (3) – Aun cuando Shotaro no sabía ingles la palabra "Gay" en la oración fue suficiente para impresionarlo durante un preciado minuto en el cual Mimori corrió hacia el pasillo de los instrumentos y se escondió detrás de las escaleras. Si Shotaro no la encontraba cerca de unos veinte pasos se cansaría y olvidaría del asunto.

O eso pensó, pronto varios miembros del Staff estaba buscando al "Extranjero sospechoso" por todos lados. Mimori maldijo al notar que faltaba solo media hora para que el trabajo de Kyouko terminara y ella no había podido ir aun por la estupida guitarra. Pensó en que hacer y finalmente, aun cuando se vería raro decidió quitarse la chaqueta y el pantalón quedándose solo en la licra hasta antes de la rodilla y la camisa de tirantes. La saco un poco intentado que pareciese que venía de un gimnasio y se acomodo el cabello de lado haciéndose una coleta femenina que revelaba sus ojos. Tiro los lentes y salió hacia el pasillo.

Por suerte no pudieron reconocerla otra vez, se apresuro con el gafete en el cuello y la funda de guitarra rellena en la espalda intentando no llamar la atención. Logro llegar hasta la habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y miro el arsenal de guitarras eléctricas y acústicas como si fueran un tesoro. En otras circunstancias se habría dado el lujo de escoger una bonita pero el tiempo apremiaba así que rápida como una bengala tiro el felpudo de la funda y metió la guitarra dentro, luego tomo los cables a juego y el mini amplificador en otra maleta. Para parecer aun menos sospechosa se cambio por una camisa de Sho que le quedaba grande y se deshizo la coleta echándose ahora el cabello hacia atrás.

Pero al menos, a simple vista, no podrían decir que vieron a la misma chica o chico más de una vez en ese pasillo. Salió con las cosas en la mano caminando rápido pero manteniendo un aire casual, hasta que choco con alguien que iba saliendo hacia el pasillo casi terminando en el suelo, se repuso en un instante y entonces sus ojos se encontraron. Sho frunció el ceño al ver al "ladrón" con un nuevo traje y aun cuando no logro reconocerle Mimori sintió la preocupación emerger de cada poro de su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que esta vez no podría engañarlo.

[+]

Kyouko estaba removiéndose incómodamente fuera del auto de Ren mientras veía hacia el interior de la agencia. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que termino su trabajo, Mimori no respondía a ninguna llamada y no la vio durante todo el proceso de filmación de el video promocional, además el supuesto "trabajo" no debía tomarle mucho y encima de todo no podía aclarar las dudas de Ren por que si no se molestaría con ella. Yashiro salió por las puertas de la agencia y se acerco hacia ellos negando con la cabeza.

-Nadie la ha visto salir Kyouko chan, ¿Segura que no te aviso antes o algo?

-No, pero… debe seguir dentro, seguramente me responderá la llamada en cualquier momento. – Soltó ella con ansiedad, Ren la miro ligeramente preocupado y pensó que lo más seguro era que Mimori se hubiese ido sin decirle por que no le caía bien Kyouko, lo cual la deprimiría pero era mejor que tenerla preocupada esperando.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura Mogami san? – Kyouko se removió incómodamente.

-Arrh…bueno…

-Se está haciendo tarde y comienza a hacer frio, que te parece si esperamos dentro del auto unos minutos más, si no regresa podemos ir a preguntar a LME si ya volvió. – Explico él con lógica, Kyouko deseaba gritarle que Mimori probablemente estaba siendo apresada allí dentro pero no se atrevía a hacerlo así que asintió con tristeza.

-Me quedare afuera para llamar al presidente, quizás el sepa algo y la señal es mejor fuera de tu auto. – Ren asintió cerrando la puerta del copiloto para Kyouko, luego se limito entrar en su lugar. Yashiro comenzó a marcar el teléfono recargado sobre el auto.

Kyouko jamás se había sentido tan mal, mentirle a tanta gente no era correcto. Se crearía una preocupación innecesaria si el presidente se enteraba y tenía el presentimiento de que Ren sospechaba que algo no estaba del todo bien o que faltaba una pieza clave del rompecabezas. Volvió a marcar el celular de Mimori rogando internamente que contestara sin éxito alguno, suspiro mirando por la ventana hacia la entrada de la agencia y entonces, escucho algo que la dejo helada.

-Kyouko chan, ¿Estás segura de que no sabes que paso con ella? – Kyouko ni siquiera hizo caso al cambio de su nombre por su apellido pensando en cómo evitar responder eso. Rogo a Dios, Kami, Ala, Buda, Jehová y todas las deidades conocidas que pasara algo que cortase el momento y aunque pareciese demasiado conveniente sucedió.

En su nerviosismo había evitado la mirada de Ren volteando otra vez hacia la puerta de la agencia y entonces vio como las puertas se habrían dejando ver a una agitada Mimori corriendo hacia el auto, tenía una gabardina de hombre puesta con dos maletas y una funda meciéndose detrás de ella. _¡Ahí esta! _ Sonrió aliviada, aunque ¿Por qué corría? Dos segundos después la respuesta llego, dos guardias que se mostraron diciéndole que se detuviese. _Oh no…_

-¿Uh? ¿Quién es ese chico Mogami san?

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Mimori llego al auto echa un lio con la respiración agitada y el sudor haciendo que su piel brillara bajo el reflejo de la luna, aventó las cosas dentro del asiento, aventó al confundido manager dentro, cerró la puerta, rodeo el auto y finalmente entro para después zarandear a Tsuruga Ren de los hombros fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello, y así era. En su voz había un tono de desesperación inminente.

-¡Acelera, acelera!

Cuando la necesidad es demasiada y hay tiempos de desesperación uno no se atreve a negar nada por lo cual Ren no pudo detenerse así mismo de acelerar inconscientemente alejándose a toda velocidad de ahí y por supuesto siendo participe del pequeño acto delictivo. Se quedo absorto mientras el auto se asentaba en un absoluto e incomodo silencio que era solo roto por los gemidos entre cortados de la joven pelinegra. No fue hasta que llegaron al primer semáforo que Ren reacciono en lo que había sucedido y volteando hacia la joven peli naranja que se había comportado extraña todo el día pregunto.

-¿Qué está pasando Mogami san?

* * *

Bye, grax por leer :)


	5. Preludio

**Lamento la tardanza.**

**"Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que si fuese asi Ren habria actuado mucho antes para conquistar a Kyouko y esta no seria tan tonta. Esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro."**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

**04.- Preludio.**

* * *

_-… ¿Qué está pasando Mogami san?_

_Estaban muertas, absoluta, total e ineludiblemente muertas. Sobre todo ella, por que fue ella quien metió a Ren en todo aquello y fue ella quien le mintió pero aun le pidió consejo sobre el acto delictivo antes de que este fuera concluido. Lo utilizó, abuso de su confianza como sempai. Todo había acabado, en cualquier momento Ren se pararía molesto y las echaría del auto, y seguramente jamás volvería a hablarle por el problema en el que lo había involucrado._

_Pensar en eso era angustiante, casi doloroso…al punto de dejarla frígida mirando a su perfil, que si bien no la miraba de frente tenía todo el aura de un interrogatorio molesto, trago saliva a punto de hacer lo único que podía y lo que mejor sabia, sintiendo que sus ojos picaban como queriendo liberar la presión e incertidumbre en su pecho a modo de lagrimas, abrió la boca y finalmente se emitió un sonido dentro del auto que corto aquel silencio tan tenso e incomodo._

_-¡He sido yo la culpable Ren! La idiota no tiene nada que ver en esto. – Expreso Mimori con gesto aparentemente desinteresado aunque era bien consiente de los problemas en los que se había metido y estaba aun jadeando por la corretiza, Yashiro al lado de ella volteo impresionado._

_-Mimori…_

_El manager no dijo nada más, pero la mención de su nombre con tono de estupefacción dejaba claro que no esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento en la chica, aun cuando podía ser tan sádica. Kyouko la volteo a ver entre impresionada y conmovida mientras que el chofer y emisor de la pregunta la observo rápidamente por el retrovisor afilando ligeramente la mirada, anticipando al desastre… algo que Mimori noto inmediatamente y la hizo tensarse solo un poco._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por qué… ¡Necesitaba una guitarra eléctrica! Las clases en LME y exteriores son muy caras y las gratuitas requieren de una que es también cara. Cuando me entere de que Kyouko tendría un trabajo con el imbécil de Shotaro le pedí que me dejara venir y que me prestara su pase de invitada mientras graba sus escenas en el PV de la otra cantante, así que la única a la quedes culpar aquí soy yo._

_Soltó tranquilamente, firme y claro. Kyouko la miraba atónita aunque por dentro chillaba de dolor pensando que Mimori sería asesinada, Yashiro se limitaba a mirarla con una expresión muy similar, Ren apretó un poco el volante y prontamente su mirada se afilo tanto que parecía poder asesinarte como un chuchillo, Mimori esta vez no pudo ocultar el claro escalofrió que esto le causo pero el orgullo le infundió valor y se mantuvo viéndole a los ojos por el retrovisor con un ceño apenas fruncido que esperaba parecer profundo._

_-¿Estás diciendo… que utilizaste a Mogami san? – Kyouko negó internamente, iba a reclamar completamente enfurecida por ser tan tonta y no aceptar la culpa desde el inicio pero nuevamente fue sorprendida._

_-Sí. – Dictamino Mimori pronto previendo la reacción de la pelirroja y luego suspiro bajando la mirada, esta vez hablando con desgana. – Adelante puedes votarme en aquella esquina… de todos modos iré a LME después de eso y esperare el castigo por lo que hice, no es necesario que ustedes se involucren en esto ya que nadie los vio. – Explico ella aun seria volteando a verlos. – Bueno a ti si te vieron, pero dudo que esos policías sepan quién eres. – Expreso al posar su mirada en Yashiro, el manager se encontró anonadado, Kyouko rígida como una estatua y Ren aun viendo sus facciones por el retrovisor sin saber que pensar de todo aquello._

_-Pe-Pero Mimori san, ¿Cómo piensas que te dejaríamos ahí? Si vas a hablar con el presidente podemos llevarte hasta allá, ¿No Ren?... ¿¡Ren!? – Le urgió Yashiro incrédulo y temiendo en cierta forma que tanto él como Mimori se molestaran, más ella negó._

_-No. Sé que me odia ahora y no quiere hacerlo. No soy una estupida mujer fácilmente engañable, así que no tienen por qué llevarme o involucrarse más en el asunto. Yo me encargare de todo y asumiré las consecuencias, no importa si significa mi despido o mí…_

_-**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**_

_ Antes de que los presentes pudiesen pensar "¿Qué demonios?" todo sucedió al instante; Yashiro y Mimori se sobresaltaron casi pegándose en el techo del auto ante el grito terminando por agarrarse el uno del otro para mirar tensamente a la emisora de este. Ren controlo el sobresalto, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar un volantazo que casi les causo un choque aunque logro estabilizarse y pararse en una orilla donde no pasaban autos, todo aquello en menos de una fracción de segundo. _

_Seguido de este grito todos miraron completamente curiosos y atónitos a quien grito exigiendo una explicación y entonces vino el discurso._

**_-¡Yo soy la culpable de lo que ocurrió! ¡Yo fui la que le dio a Mimori el pase de invitado y sabia que ella quería la guitarra y por eso consulte su ayuda, pero lo hice por que también quería ayudarla a ella, sin embargo nunca pensé que las cosas se descontrolarían tanto y ahora los metí en problemas a usted y Yashiro san! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Por favor tíreme también en aquella esquina para que Mimori chan y yo podamos explicar lo sucedido._**

**.**..

….

_-¡Eres una idiota Kyouko! Claramente no tienes nada que ver, aunque lo sabías fui yo la de la idea y prácticamente te obligue a hacerlo así que no tienes por qué meterte._

_-¡Solo aclaro las cosas por que no es justo que te lleves la culpa de algo que las dos hicimos! ¡Además el simple hecho de haber involucrado a Tsuruga san debería hacer que ambas descendiéramos al infierno por…!_

_-¡Oh no! ¡No serás esa mujer ahora! ¡No necesito de nadie que me proteja y si crees…!_

_Yashiro trago saliva pensando que era increíble que empezaran a pelearse entre ellas por defenderse, mas aun por ver quién sería despedida y sobre todo por la cuestión de haberlos involucrado en aquel embrollo, observo a Ren que manejaba con expresión seria, aunque en sus ojos había un cierto brillo de curiosidad mientras las escuchaba discutir, quizás a la espera de más información o la historia completa de cómo había pasado todo._

_-¡Aggh! ¿Cómo puedes desperdiciar la oportunidad de escapar del problema? ¡Es todo! – Se giro y observo a Ren con gesto furioso - ¡Tu! Encárgate de llevar a ese molesto individuo a su casa y utiliza alguna de tus técnicas malignas para no hacerla hablar, mientras, yo iré a LME._

_Dictamino ella golpeando su palma con el puño en un gesto decisivo después de señalar a la pelirroja, Kyouko empezó a farfullar algo de no permitirlo intentando desabrocharse el cinturón pero la mano varonil de Ren sobre la pequeña suya la detuvo, confundida y sintiendo un escalofrió lo volteo a ver a lo cual Ren se limito a negar con la cabeza, luego miro por el retrovisor a Mimori quien ya estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas para ir a explicarlo todo, suspiro y cerro todas las puertas del carro dejando de ese modo a la miembro amateur atrapada dentro._

_-¿Qué? Déjenme salir, ya dije que yo me encargo de…_

_-Eso es lo que menos importa aquí Nanokura san. _

_Explico Ren con tono ligeramente sombrío, aunque sus facciones se hallaban controladas. Kyouko podría jurar que la mano de Ren aun sobre la suya la congelo, pronto el actor la quito del lugar y con ambas manos sobre el volante miro a Mimori por el retrovisor. Yashiro se hallaba tan tenso como Kyouko con la diferencia de que no podía evitar pensar lo que venía y temía el estar sentado en la parte trasera, Mimori frunció mas el ceño mostrando a su modo que la mirada de Ren le intimidaba, aun cuando cualquier persona habría pensado que no se inmutaba por su presencia._

_-Ahora mismo cometiste una total estupidez que pudo haberte costado tu futuro en el mundo del espectáculo, además causar el despido de todos nosotros, ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? – Yashiro trago saliva, Ren estaba totalmente haciendo lo que él pensaba y por desgracia, el cuatro ojos suponía que eso de disculparse no era algo común en la chica al lado suyo._

_-¿Qué tengo que decir? ¡Obviamente lo que no escucharon! Yo me hare cargo de arreglar… _

_Mimori se interrumpió al sentir un jalón desesperado pero sutil en su mano, volteo discretamente hacia el cuatro ojos cuestionándolo y matándolo con la mirada mas este se limito a negar y luego inclinar la cabeza frenéticamente en gesto de disculpa. Al principio Mimori pensó que era un idiota y que no debería hablarle a la gente en esas situaciones si después iba a disculparse por ello mas sin embargo esta última idea se le quedo atorada, y lo que vino a continuación termino por confirmarlo._

_-Tsuruga san por favor perdónela, ella no tuvo la culpa de todo. Yo lo siento muchísimo, en verdad se que no me querrá ver mas como a su Kohai pero si fuese posible…_

_-Descuida Mogami san, no estoy molesto contigo. – Aunque lo hablaron en voz baja los dos individuos de atrás escucharon perfectamente y mientras que Yashiro no se sorprendió en absoluto Mimori si se quedo estupefacta para luego hacer un gesto horrorizado._

_-¿Pe-Pero como puede no estarlo? Si yo… - Ren negó gestionándole que no era el momento más le envió una mirada conciliadora que tranquilizo y confundió a Kyouko. Mimori por otro lado, siendo una tercera en la ecuación entendió una verdad muy vergonzosa: Tenia que disculparse con Tsuruga Ren._

_Su primer pensamiento fue de rechazo mientras apretaba el puño fuertemente, aun así al pensarlo mejor reconoció con una mueca que todo era verdad. No fue una de sus mejores jugadas, había puesto en riesgo el trabajo de todos y casi perdió la oportunidad de realmente vengarse de Shotaro, pensó que si la entregaran a la agencia y el la reconociese seria mil veces peor que disculparse, finalmente esto le infundió el valor que necesitaba, aunque su cuerpo parecía resistirse a obedecer fácilmente._

_Su boca se compuso en una mueca apenas visible y se tenso mucho, no estaba en su naturaleza hacer lo que iba a hacer, era su primera vez de hecho hacia alguien que no fuese el bastardo y no era fácil. Yashiro observaba animándola silenciosamente por dos razones: 1 no quería que el problema se agradara, 2 no quería ver a Ren realmente furioso. Kyouko y el pelinegro parecieron notar esta tensión de ella también por que se volvieron a la espera de algo, y Mimori trago antes de abrir la boca deseando que no hubiesen hecho eso último dificultándole la tarea._

_-Tienes razón… l-lo que hice no f-fue correcto, nos puse en riesgo y no pensé en las co-consecuencias de mis acciones. E-En verdad l-los lo si-sie… Lo siento. – Soltó finalmente casi como si le hubiese costado la vida, su cara estaba baja impidiendo que no se viese el ligero sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas.- Por favor no me hagan repetirlo._

_¿Así de tonta se sentía toda le gente que se disculpaba? ¿O quizás ella se sentía así de tonta por que nunca lo había echo? La incomodidad ante una disculpa tan forzada no fue sutil, sobre todo de parte de Yashiro y Kyouko que paranoicamente esperaban que Ren no malentendiera eso como una disculpa falsa y empeorara las cosas. Por suerte no fue así por que el actor se limito a soltar un fuerte y largo suspiro que parecía haber retenido desde que paro el carro y seguidamente lo puso en marcha, confundiendo a Mimori._

_-¿Van a llevarme a LME o a la estación de policía? – Pregunto ella y Kyouko se alarmo por lo natural que sonaba su voz al aceptarlo, miro a Ren con la petición en la mirada pero él estaba concentrado en el camino, aun así se permitió dar una rápida mirada por el retrovisor notando los ojos decididos de Mimori, suspiro otra vez y negó._

_-No._

_-Entonces… a la estación Akatoki, a devolver lo que tome y entregarme, ¿Verdad? – Ren pensó esto por un momento y reconoció que la acción de haberle robado a Fuwa Sho no le molestaba tanto como el hecho de que lo hubiesen utilizado, así que no lo considero algo completamente necesario, por ahora._

_- Voy a dejar a Mogami san en su casa, luego te dejare en la tuya._

_-¿Qué? – Mimori parpadeo confundida dos veces haciendo un gesto sorprendido, dentro de ellos mismos tanto Kyouko como Yashiro celebraban secretamente, la primera también conmovida por la madurez de Ren, sabiendo que al haberse disculpado las dos estaban perdonadas._

_-Yo… no digo que lo que hiciste este bien, sigue estando mal. Aun así tienes razón en una cosa: Nadie sabe que LME está involucrado y hablar con el presidente solo complicaría todo en lugar de mejorar algo. Por esta vez podemos tirar el tema y olvidarnos del asunto._

_-¿D-De De verdad? – Soltó ella casi emocionada, bueno emocionada más bien. Ren enarco una ceja por el retrovisor ante su entusiasme y Mimori se repuso – E-Es decir… gracias, no… ¿Por qué?_

_-Te has disculpado eso por ahora es suficiente._

_Con aquello la tensión bajo por mucho y tanto Kyouko como Yashiro pudieron expulsar el aire. La primera en modo de suspiro sonriendo con alegre timidez._

_-Ano… Tsuruga san, muchas gracias y lo siento muchísimo. D-De verdad no se… que podríamos hacer para agradecerle este favor. – Soltó ella en plural, a Mimori no le gusto nada aquello, mucho menos lo que sucedió a continuación con el joven de lentes que demostró tener una faceta realmente extraña y de cierta forma, ¿Emocionada/sugestiva?_

_-¡Oh! De hecho Mogami san me avisaron que en la locación de mañana no habrá almuerzos y los restaurantes se sitúan a media hora del set, tratándose de alguien común no sería un problema pero si hablamos de Ren… - Mimori enarco una ceja sin entender que tenía que ver "esto" y "aquello" con "lo otro" mas lamentablemente no se tardo en descubrirlo, el actor por su parte miro a Yashiro fastidiado por su manía de querer emparejarlo que a veces causaba más daños que beneficios._

_-¡Eso es terrible Tsuruga san! ¡Por favor permítanos hacerles los almuerzos a modo de disculpa para mañana!_

_-¿Qué? – Soltó Mimori incrédula mas fue fácilmente ignorada por los demás, y gruño por lo bajo, ¿Cómo había acabado involucrada en esto?_

_-Mogami san no es necesario en realidad que…_

_-Y vieras que tipo de película es Kyouko chan, de tipo desértico con escenas de acción a las tres de la tarde que causarían fatiga si el actor principal no está bien alimentado… - Ren le envió una mirada de advertencia a su manager a través del retrovisor pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kyouko se había decidido._

_-¡No se preocupe Yashiro san! Mimori chan y yo nos comprometemos a asegurar la nutrición de Tsuruga san mañana, no permitiré que nada suceda y aprovechare mi día libre. – Soltó ella, Mimori negó molesta._

_-Hey Boss, ¿Por qué **yo** tengo que ayudar en esto…? – Ren observo a la pelinegra por el retrovisor cuando esta hablo y la vio brillar bajo una nueva luz, miro entonces hacia Yashiro y lo que el manager vio no le gusto nada. Ya estaba intentando descifrar que significaba esa mirada de… "venganza" cuando esta se presento por si misma mientras Ren sonreía caballerosamente._

_-Me parece una idea excelente Mogami san, no obstante recuerda que no solo yo fui afectado por el accidente del robo si no también Yashiro san, y si no me equivoco Nanokura san lo lastimo cuando lo aventó dentro del auto ¿Cierto? _

_Kyouko hizo una exagerada expresión de sorpresa al tiempo que ambos involucrados intentaban replicar pero la prueba clara de que Yashiro estuvo sobándose el brazo todo el camino y que Mimori fue la culpable era demasiado fuerte para ocultarla, Ren sonrió aun mas brillantemente hacia Yashiro haciendo que el manager se arrepintiera de haber intentado juntarlo con Kyouko._

_- ¡Es verdad! - Confirmo Kyouko ausente a la renuencia dentro del auto, Ren asintió._

_-Cierto, ¿Qué mejor forma de probar que Nanokura san en realidad lo siente y asignarle una tarea de la sección Love-Me que darle la misión de hacer el almuerzo de "disculpa" para Yashiro san? – Yashiro chillo internamente mientras Mimori adquiría un aura de molestia asesina._

_-¡N-No, no, no p-p-por mí no se preocupen!_

_-¡Pero Yashiro san Tsuruga san tiene razón, por lo mismo es lógico que sea yo quien le haga el almuerzo a él ya que le mentí por teléfono! No hay mejor forma que disculparse que eso y además en una tarea de la sección, ¿Verdad? _

_Ren asintió sonriendo con malicia, en sus ojos se leía "Jaque mate" y Yashiro trago saliva, ¿Desde cuándo este chico era tan rencoroso? Vale que lo había molestado unas pocas…cuantas, muchas veces con Kyouko pero… ¿Acaso no podía ver que Mimori preferiría ser arrollada por un auto que tener la obligación de hacer ese tipo de cursilerías para él? ¿O para cualquier otro ser humano del sexo masculino? Evidentemente no. Pensó al sentir a la chica al lado de él tensarse luego de escuchar semejante barbaridad._

_-¡Oye cómo demonios crees que podríamos hacer eso! Sobre todo para mañana. Lo que es peor, ¿Por qué estoy involucrada ahora? – Yashiro asintió rogando misericordia pero Ren no lo permitió disfrutando de la venganza ante incontables situaciones incomodas donde el sufría y su manager disfrutaba con la vista sobre ellos._

_-¡Por que es un tarea de Love-Me y mejor aun para disculparnos con Tsuruga san y Yashiro san! Sera divertidísimo, podrás quedarte en mi casa, cocinaremos ahí y luego haremos una pijamada y entonces…_

_ Mimori ya no escucho a Kyouko pensando que era un caso perdido por que estaba decidida y tampoco podía negarse debido a que si lo hacia ella se pondría triste y Tsuruga Ren molesto, lo cual la sacaría del mundo del espectáculo instantáneamente. Pensó que el que ella estuviese involucrada en eso era por que el actor había sugerido que participara y odio a Ren, mas después realizo que el que tuvo la genial idea en un principio fue el individuo desagradable al lado suyo y entonces nuevamente, odio a Yashiro._

_Este último se limita a sonreír nerviosamente sin atreverse a verla, sudando frio y mirando al frente pero siendo absolutamente consciente de que el aura y mirada asesina de odio estaban dirigidas principalmente para él, por lo cual finalmente se conformo con llorar sus penas internamente, con un solo pensamiento: Voy a morir…_

[+]

-Si… en la casa de una compañera. No… si Karei te lo juro… bueno, adiós.

Mimori termino la llamada con un gesto lleno de miseria, molestia e irritación mientras suspiraba fuertemente. ¿Por qué todas esas cosas malas le sucedían a ella? ¡Si ella era una persona muy buena! _Aunque antes sobajas a otros…y algunas veces te burlaste de otras personas…y esa vez que… _Mimori negó con la cabeza para despejar esas estupideces de su mente y decidió hacer lo que había dicho que iría a hacer en esa habitación.

Cuando Kyouko prácticamente la arrastro a esa estupida pijamada para hacer los patéticos almuerzos de disculpa termino por recibir una buena regañiza de su hermano que no tenía idea de donde estaba y se quejaba de lo tarde que era. Aunque al final se quedo algo tranquilo siempre y cuando le hablara mañana temprano. Mimori estaba bien con eso, estaba acostumbrada al carácter sobre protector de Karei y sabia como manejarse en esas situaciones.

Decidió enfocarse y poner atención a lo que haría, entre más rápido terminase más rápido pasaría el sufrimiento y por primera vez desde que subió a la habitación de Kyouko con la intención de cambiarse la ropa puso atención a lo que había dentro de ella. Habría sido una pieza simple, sin mucho decoro y con colores pasteles feminizados comunes y corrientes que no llamarían la atención de nadie de no ser por dos cosas. La primera que la hizo rabiar era un poster gigante de Fuwa Shotaro pegado en la pared, junto a uno más pequeño de Tsuruga Ren, Mimori apretó los puños.

-¡Aggh que traidora! – Y estuvo a punto de romperlo pero se controlo pensando que ya había echo suficiente daño por ese día y que mejor debería agradecer que las puertas del mundo del espectáculo no se le cerraron para siempre. Suspiro resignada suponiendo que Kyouko tendría su buena razón para tener ese poster y se cambio la ropa por la muda que Kyouko le dio.

Luego guardo su uniforme en el closet que ella le había indicado y ahí Mimori encontró la segunda cosa que hacia extraño a ese cuarto. Aunque comparada con la primera era algo horrible, no… más bien perturbador. Dudando pero sin poder detenerse a sí misma Mimori tomo la caja dentro del closet que contenía miles y miles de muñecos (6 de cada diez de Tsuruga Ren) súper detallados dentro. Todos con ropajes hechos a la medida.

Con las telas y pliegues exactos, cabello casi real, en algunos casos caras intercambiables e incluso dos prototipos con articulaciones inteligentes. No solo había de LME sino también de Akatoki, aunque en ella había dos de Shotaro con cara de sufrimiento y uno realmente poco detallado del vocalista de Vie Ghoul, Mimori sintió un escalofrió. _A-Aterrador… ¿Brujería? ¿Acoso sexual? ¿Obsesión? Sea lo que sea espero que no haya una mía ahí dentro. _Rápidamente Mimori busco entre las muñecas pero por suerte no encontró ni una suya y suspiro aliviado.

Hasta ese momento Mimori había pensado que a pesar de su idiotez y momentos extraños Kyouko era relativamente normal, sin embargo ahora pensaba que estaba algo loca o quizás tenía demasiado tiempo libre, pero aun así, ¿Quién se tomaba el tiempo de hacer muñecos tan detallados a la perfección? Negó con la cabeza alejando la imagen mental de Kyouko anotando medidas o tomando fotos de las personas de las cuales hacia muñecos y termino de cambiarse.

En lo personal aquello no le concernía, mientras no hiciese una muñeca de ella todo estaría bien. Sin embargo ver su "colección" le dejo una sensación desagradable. Recordó la muñeca más elaborada de todas, era de Ren. Tenía muchas caras intercambiables y mudas de ropa, Mimori no podía evitar pensar que para hacer algo tan jodidamente detallado o bien debías tomar las medidas de la persona con su consentimiento (cosa que dudaba de Kyouko) o bien debías observarle con mucha atención de cerca, y eso parecía quedarle más a la jefa de la sección Love-Me.

_¿Pero pensé que la idiota no amaba a nadie más? No será… _Mimori no podía evitar dudarlo, estaba en su naturaleza curiosa y supuso que una prueba la ayudaría a sacarse de dudas. Decidida guardo las muñecas donde estaban, dejo sus cosas arriba y bajo al comedor vacio del Daruyama donde la chica Kyouko estaba sentada, en una de las mesas con varias revistas alrededor y un gesto emocionado. Se acerco después de un último suspiro de resignación y se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Mimori chan al fin llegaste! Pensé que habías tenido un problema haya arriba, ¿No podías encontrar algo? – Mimori recordó las muñecas y otro escalofrió, sonrió forzadamente.

-A-Algo así… - No se le ocurrió que otra cosa decir así que se limito a distraerse con las revistas de la mesa e hizo un gesto malhumorado. Espero ver revistas más interesantes, quizás de farándula, música o videojuegos, no de las que Kyouko tenía enfrente. - ¿Para qué es esto? – Soltó de mala gana alzando una revista de cocina a la altura de su rostro, Kyouko sonrió.

-¡Oh! Es para que elijamos uno de estos deliciosos y nutritivos almuerzos para Tsuruga san y Yashiro san. Aunque tú puedes hacer uno diferente si quieres, como van a hacer filmación en un lugar caluroso algo fresco con verduras debería servir, ¡Ah! Y el arroz es básico, también…

Mimori sintió nauseas. Odiaba cocinar almuerzos y utilizar revistas. Nunca funcionaban y la persona a la que le dabas el almuerzo siempre terminaba quejándose de su sabor o tirando el almuerzo cuando creía que no lo veías. _Shotaro…ese cerdo… _Mimori frunció el ceño pensando seriamente en no hacer nada pero la voz distraída de Kyouko la devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué te parece Mimori san?

-¿Uh?

- Que si hacíamos los oniguiris con formas de animales y los rellenábamos de diferentes cosas. Sera algo divertido, además comer algo lindo siempre sube el humor de las personas, ¿Cierto?

-Si claro, lo sube tanto que luego lo acaban devolviendo en el baño más cercano o un bote de basura. – Murmuro Mimori entre dientes, Kyouko la vio tristemente ante eso recordando cuando Shotaro había intentado tirar el almuerzo de la joven en el set de filmación.

En ese entonces Kyouko tuvo deseo de matarlo. Si bien Shotaro siempre la trato como su esclava, por lo menos se comía los almuerzos por que era una de las únicas cosas en las que Kyouko era de echo buena, pero con Mimori podía no ser el caso y si eso la frenaba entonces… _yo me habría sentido muy herida en su lugar si alguien devolviese o tirase mis almuerzos… _Kyouko frunció el ceño, estuvo a punto de decirle a Mimori que no se deprimiera por ese idiota y que Yashiro san no era así pero Mimori la sorprendió alzando el rostro con un gesto de fastidio y decisión.

-De cualquier manera, yo hare el almuerzo de Ren, tu puedes hacer el de manager san.

-¿Qué?- Kyouko no pudo evitar la pregunta inconsciente aun si sonaba grosera, bueno no la dijo molesta, solo confundida y Mimori se explico malhumorada hojeando una revista.

-Por que fui yo quien más problemas le acarreo a él, aun cuando tu le mentiste fue por que yo te incite a hacerlo, así que prefiero hacerlo yo y no deberle nada de modo personal, además Ren no me desagrada tanto como el "genio" que tuvo esta idea…- No era del todo verdad, en realidad Mimori la estaba probando pero Kyouko no tenía por qué enterarse de eso.

-Oh… pero… yo – Lucia indecisa y parecía luchar fuertemente con soltar algo que tenia metido en la cabeza, Mimori enarco una ceja.

-¿Si? ¿Alguna objeción? ¿O debo recordarte que me arrastraste a esto injustamente? Si esperas que te cambie papeles espero una razón bastante razonable para ello. – No hubo respuesta, Kyouko se mordía el labio interior con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas sabiendo que la razón que estaba pensando no era algo que Mimori encontraría "Razonable", la pelinegra al notar esto decidió presionar un poco mas- ¿O será que quieres hacerlo por que te gusta Tsuru…?

-¡Por supuesto que no solo es que me incomoda que yo también lo utilice y quería disculparme de ese modo, pero da igual! Un almuerzo de disculpa sigue siéndolo en cualquier forma así que estaremos bien, concentremos en la receta, ¿De acuerdo?

-Uggh de acuerdo.

Mimori no adoraba cuando Kyouko se ponía frenética y en modo de negación así que no presiono más del tema y tomo una de las libretitas al lado suyo que Kyouko había dejado para que armaran los almuerzos.

Al ver los requisitos que esta chica pedía a la hora de cocinar Mimori se dio cuenta de que era perturbadora y exactamente metódica. _Dos raciones de verdura, dos de fruta, cuatro de carbohidratos, tres de proteínas, dos productos grasos, un postre elaborado, cada ración es de 25 gr aprox… demonios si así hace un simple almuerzo no me quiero imaginar una cena o algo parecido. _Suspiro rebuscando en las revistas de alimentos saludables alguna ensalada o guiso que cubriera las dos raciones de verdura, separo la de "Calabaza con verduras asadas y carne molida frita en especias", pensó que utilizarla mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro; una ración de ensalada y una de verdura, así que tomo la libretita para anotarla y…

-Uhm… a Tsuruga san no le gustan mucho los alimentos con especias fuertes y… el suele comerse primero la carne y luego los vegetales así que… con una guiso como ese… - Mimori frunció el ceño con fastidio y suspiro.

-¡De acuerdo! – Rayo el platillo que ya había escrito y rebusco entre la revista nuevamente. _Estos ricos y sus caprichos de… ¿Hum? _Su mirada se poso en el arroz frito con curry, no parecía difícil y a Mimori le pareció ver una sobras de curry de cebolla en la cocina, que no era una especia del todo fuerte, iba a anotarla pero.

-D-De hecho a Tsuruga san no le gusta mucho la cebolla – Soltó Kyouko sin poder contenerse, Mimori le envió una mirada glaciar y trago saliva – ¡A-Aunque el curry de pimiento amarillo está bien! Pe-Pero… no tenemos pimiento amarillo y a esta hora…

-¡Bien elegiré un maldito postre!

Soltó cambiando de revista pensado que el imbécil de Ren era muy espacialito y Kyouko muy entrometida, hojeo la revista pensando que no podía equivocarse en algo tan sencillo como un postre, ya que a todo el mundo le gustaban. Hojeo y entonces vio una tarta de pera que según la receta no era muy pesada o dulce. _¡Esto debería gustarle a su alteza real y pasar el control de calidad! _Pensó mirando a Kyouko algo molesta y acercando la libreta para anotar el postre, hasta que su maldita voz la detuvo apenas en un susurro.

-A Tsuruga san no…

-¡Basta! Dame la estupida libreta del manager y encárgate tú del imbécil exigente ese. – Chillo Mimori intercambiando libretas, Kyouko pareció sorprendida pero Mimori casi juro haber visto que se relajaba como… ¿Aliviada? O ¿Contenta?

-L-Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte pero Tsuruga san es algo complicado en cuento a sus alimentos así que me he encargado de cocinarle varias veces y conozco sus gustos. – Explico Kyouko intentando que su alegría no se mostrara en su rostro, sabía que no era el mejor comportamiento para mostrar pero no pudo evitarlo y en cierto modo no mintió, de verdad no le gustaban ninguna de esas cosas.

-Como sea, al final si no lo hacía seguirías poniéndome alguna cosa u otra hasta que tú acabaras haciendo los dos almuerzos… que es prácticamente por lo que pienso que fue inútil que yo viniese aquí. – Soltó Mimori molesta anotando cosas en la libreta del Manager que por suerte tenía menos raciones que la de Ren.

-¡Oh para nada! Estoy segura de que a Yashiro san le gustara lo que hagas, el es super-super amable y comprensivo además trabajar junto a Tsuruga san 24/7 lo ha hecho muy tolerante y…

-Puedes decirme que ese sujeto es el Papa y no lograras que me emocione así que no es necesario el exceso de cumplidos. – Soltó Mimori tan fríamente que Kyouko casi sintió que se congelaba pero al final se detuvo.

Kyouko bajo la cabeza algo triste mientras escribía en su libreta. No había pretendido que Mimori se emocionara del todo pero al menos le habría gustado que disfrutara de la tarea tanto como ella y que el que su almuerzo fuese aceptado de buena forma aumentara su confianza en ese campo. Kyouko sabía que aun si este no era una delicia Yashiro tendría el tacto de no tirarlo en su cara o controlarse lo suficiente, por eso se emociono mucho con la idea del almuerzo, nada más.

_Exacto, no tiene nada que ver con Tsuruga san… _Pensó al recordar la primera acusación de Mimori, su mirada divago hasta el anillo que el actor le regalo y sus mejillas se encendieron viendo las recetas, aunque en realidad no las leía si no que pensaba en Ren y esperaba que hubiese sido honesto cuando le dijo que no estaba molesto con ella en el auto, y si no era así… _entonces, entonces tendré que hacer un almuerzo delicioso para convencerlo._

Asintió convencida de esto y puso manos a la obra. Aproximadamente a las doce ya casi todo estaba listo, ella había decidido hacer un almuerzo con vegetales frescos, alto en carbohidratos y bajo en sales para que Tsuruga san no tuviese problemas al comerlo y no se deshidratara tan fácilmente, se enfrascaba tanto en cocinar y se encontró tan divertida que en el momento no noto que había hecho algo embarazoso sobre el arroz, el pensar la expresión de Ren al ver aquello hizo que su cara se encendiera por completo y luego negara con la cabeza fuertemente.

No es que fuera algo totalmente inapropiado u horrible pero Ren no parecía ser el tipo de chico que comía esa clase de almuerzos, sin embargo lo hecho echo estaba y ya no había mas arroz, debido a que ambas habían decidido compartir el arroz para los almuerzos Mimori utilizo su ración y por lo mismo Kyouko no tenia de donde más agarrar para enmendar su error sin arruinar todo el almuerzo, se mordió el labio inferior dudosa. _N-No creo que no le guste y… además puedo decirle que fue un accidente, ¡Por que de hecho eso es lo que fue!_

Admitió ella inmersa en sus pensamientos, suspiro y volteo entonces hacia Mimori para ver cómo iba ante lo cual hizo una mueca de sorpresiva impresión. Lo primero que le llamo la atención fue que no le estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo para hacer que el almuerzo se viese… agradable por ponerlo de un modo objetivo. Sin embargo al observarlo mejor se dio cuenta de ciertas similitudes que observo anteriormente e hizo una mueca ahora más triste.

-Eso es…

-Sí. No es que lo haga por los viejos tiempos pero admito que aparte de este, no sé hacer ningún otro tipo de almuerzo o alimento comestible. – Admitió ella sin pena su falta de habilidad culinaria.

Kyouko pudo observar que había echo prácticamente lo mismo, aunque acomodado de forma menos bonita esta vez. Con los rollos de huevo dulce, la ensalada, el arroz con verduras, las salchichas y tres dangos de cada lado, exactamente lo mismo que en aquel día de filmación del PV de Ángel. Observo a Mimori sin saber que decir y ella suspiro dejando en la caja de almuerzo otro rollo de huevo dulce mal envuelto antes de voltear hacia Kyouko.

-No es que odie cocinar, pero no veo caso intentar algo en lo cual fui, soy y seré siempre mala. Además tampoco me nace hacerlo ni siquiera a modo de disculpa, puede sonar pedante pero con decir lo siento, para mí era suficiente.

Continúo ella vertiendo la salsa de soya y frijol agridulce que había echo sin mucho cuidado sobre los tres dangos. Kyouko no sabía exactamente que decirle. Ella no conocía de todo a Mimori pero la vez que vio el almuerzo de Sho (en el cual seguramente puso su corazón en ello) le pareció algo muy bonito, ahora lo hacía sin ganas y absolutamente convencida de que no servía para eso. Kyouko frunció el ceño, quería decirle que el que a un idiota no le haya gustado no significaba que era mala en ello.

Mas acallo sus pensamientos, sin saber por qué se sintió un poco identificada con aquella frase y negando con la cabeza volvió a darle los últimos toques a su caja de almuerzo mientras miraba a Mimori tristemente por el rabillo del ojo. _¿Por qué no puede ver lo buena que es o que podría ser en lo que hace si se tuviera confianza en sí misma?_

[+]

Irónico.

Intentas ayudar a tu mejor amigo y este te apuñala por la espalda, con una estaca de madera y plata. Yashiro suspiro por enésima vez ese día frunció el ceño en un gesto de acusación dirigido hacia Ren acompañado de un largo suspiro, mas este se limito a ignorarlo como si nada hubiese pasado y continuo leyendo su guion durante el tiempo libre a la mitad de la grabación. Eran aproximadamente las dos y media, hora del almuerzo y eso significaba que en cualquier momento llegaría su "disculpa" bien caliente y servida sobre la mesa.

O al menos para Ren, Yashiro no podía evitar tener esta sensación de que algo malo le sucedería, quizás un envenenamiento o asesinato o… _traidor. _Volvió a pensar mirando a Ren con gesto ofendido y tocando su cuello como si fuese algo muy preciado, cansado de ser ignorado decidió darle una sutil indirecta.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado de esta forma Ren! Creí que éramos amigos, además, ¿Quieres quedarte sin manager? – _Vaya con la "indirectas". _Pensó el, mas no le prestó atención a su manager completamente.

En una parte por que Yashiro se lo tenía bien merecido al menos una vez, quizás de esa forma dejaría de molestarlo tanto y por otro lado no podía dejar de concentrarse en el problema que lo atosigaba desde esa mañana. Suspiro y cerro su guion rindiéndose de la inútil tarea de "concentrarse" para la próxima escena que haría después del descanso, ya vería el cómo hacerlo bien en su momento. Yashiro noto esto y, por mucho que Ren no se lo mereciese dejo de lado su molestia viéndolo con un ligero matiz de preocupación.

-Ren… Haz estado intranquilo desde que te llamo el director de Takimura para felicitarte por ser el protagonista y darte detalles, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Algo que como manager deba saber? Quizás podría ayudar. – Le recordó Yashiro, a veces Ren se encerraba tanto en sus problemas ya fuesen laborales o personales que parecía olvidar las funciones básicas de un manager, el actor suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza,

-No, todo está bien. Sé que puedo con este rol. – Aseguro él para demostrarle que no se repetiría algo como lo que sucedió con Katsuki, mas sin embargo aun así sonó ansioso, como si en lugar de asegurar en hecho se lo repitiese para creérselo del todo, Yashiro negó sabiendo que no hablaría fácilmente.

-Sabes, en realidad no me sorprende que te hayan dado el papel protagónico de la serie. Era algo bastante obvio y pensé que era lo que querías, aunque me equivoque completamente. – Ren no dijo nada, pero en efecto no quería actuar a "Alex S. Falls", habría preferido cualquiera de los otros papeles secundaria importantes menos ese.

O quizás no era eso, quizás entro a esa serie desde el inicio por qué sabia que hacer el papel de Alex seria como la prueba final para probarse a sí mismo que había superado a ese "yo" oscuro escondido dentro de sí, que había madurado, salido adelante y podría regresar a América para terminar de superar las sombra de sus padres. Pero cuando tuvo tiempo de pensar con detenimiento lo jodidamente similar que era ese personaje a su verdadero yo y quien estaría ahí, actuando junto a él con los demás miembros del set maldijo internamente.

No creía que le diesen el papel principal a Kyouko, no por que no fuese lo suficientemente buena si no por que el director había dicho que la protagonista sería realmente "única" y única no era una palabra que muchas personas encontraban fácilmente en Kyouko, a Ren no le preocupaba eso, no. Era el parecido constante, físico, psicológico y emocional que empezaba a aterrarle entre más y más lo pensaba.

Después de todo había estado a punto de perder el control como BJ, ¿Quién le decía que Alex no era aun peor que Cain Heel? De hecho lo era, por que era una personalidad aun más parecía a Kuon, casi idéntica por decirlo de otro modo.

-Aunque me pareció algo excéntrico que te haya pedido teñirte el cabello y ponerte lentillas azules… - Continuo Yashiro inconsciente de las reflexiones internas que había tenido Ren en ese lapso de tiempo, subió los hombros. – Supongo que debe ser por esa idea fachada que tenemos de que los americanos, no son americanos si no tienen cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Si…eso debe ser. – Asumió Ren sin prestar mucha atención antes de añadir lo siguiente. – De todos modos el director fue amable al permitirme utilizar un tono castaño claro en lugar del rubio que deseaba. No es que me este dando importancia pero el oscuro de mi pelo es muy difícil de quitar como para un rubio.

-Cierto… aunque siempre me he preguntado si ese es tu color natural de cabello o…

-¡Tsuruga san!

Afortunadamente o quizás desafortunadamente la voz de Kyouko cortó la conversación. Ambos hombres voltearon hacia sus espaldas y notaron que Kyouko los saludaba a la lejanía con su uniforme escolar puesto, detrás de ella caminaba el indiscutible uniforme rosa de Mimori quien se movía arrastrando los pies con gesto malhumorado. Cada uno reacciono a su modo, Ren sonrió gentilmente hacia Kyouko pronunciando su nombre a modo de saludo y Yashiro saludo mecánicamente a ambas jovencitas.

Finalmente Kyouko consiguió quedar al nivel de ambos y con una sonrisa energética en el rostro les saludo nuevamente recuperando el aliento, no falto mucho para que Mimori los alcanzara, se veía fastidiada pero igual saludo con un simple "Hola" que ellos respondieron de la misma forma. Como usualmente sucedía y ajena a la tensa incomodidad que había en el ambiente Kyouko decidió ir directo al punto del tema que quería hablar.

-Supongo que no han almorzado aun, lo lamentamos. Lo que sucede es que nos tardamos un poco en llegar hasta aquí pero lo logramos a tiempo. – Soltó Kyouko aturrullada en caso de que Ren o Yashiro estuviesen molestos pero por suerte no fue así.

-Descuida Mogami san, el director acaba de solicitar el descanso apenas hace unos cinco minutos. – Comento él con una sonrisa amable, Kyouko se mostro un tanto menos tensionada al escuchar eso pero igual nerviosa.

Era algo tonto por que ya le había dado varios almuerzos y cenas a Ren antes, pero en su cabeza seguía presente imagen de la vergonzosa figura que había echo con las salsas y el arroz. Sabía que Ren, siendo tan respetuoso y amable no se burlaría de ella ni se molestaría (o eso esperaba) pero si lo encontraría algo extraño, además Tsuruga Ren, el "Tsuruga Ren" no tenia imagen de comer ese tipo de almuerzos y Kyouko esperaba no causarle problemas con sus decoraciones tan infantiles.

Apretó la caja del almuerzo que tenia detrás ligeramente antes de decidirse y ponerla frente a ella, extendida hacia Ren y haciendo una amplia y respetuosa reverencia tan característica de ella mientras hablaba.

-Lamentamos mucho todos los problemas que le causamos, por favor acepte este almuerzo como muestra de mi arrepentimiento. – Ren sonrió con un gesto amable y una pizca apenas visible de enternecimiento antes de tomar la caja de almuerzo de las manos de Kyouko, el contacto de sus dedos mando un escalofrió adjunto a una sensación de quemazón en las manos de la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto que si Mogami san, gracias por el almuerzo. – Kyouko negó con la cabeza refutando la idea de un agradecimiento, sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

-¡No, por supuesto que no gracias a usted por aceptarlo! – Dictamino ella como punto final. Ren se limito a asentir con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que Mimori se tuvo que tapar los ojos en un gesto de incomodidad.

-¿Tu lo hiciste? – Kyouko asintió lentamente tocando de forma inconsciente el anillo que Ren le había regalado, se regaño internamente por su extraño comportamiento logrando estar más tranquila pero no sirvió de mucho. – Entonces seguro estará delicioso… - La pelirroja lucio sorprendida un momento antes de comenzar a reírse como una idiota (en su opinión) y a negar entre farfulleos pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

_¡Uggh! _Mimori volteo hacia un costado incapaz de soportar la respetuosa melosidad que exudaba el aura alrededor de ambos mientras hablaban, eso y que las sonrisas y gestos de Tsuruga Ren destellaban como un haz de luz purificador. Negó con la cabeza evitando un escalofrió, de no ser por que Kyouko siempre negaba y renegaba sus acusaciones Mimori habría asumido ya que estaba enamorada hasta el último pelo de Tsuruga Ren.

_Aunque quizás puede que en realidad solo lo admire DEMASIADO. _Se dijo a si mismo recordando a las muñecas perfectamente detalladas, otro escalofrió que la hizo esta vez soltar un respingo. Volteo con gesto ceñudo hacia el causante de su presencia ahí encontrando que este se encontraba observándolos también con un gesto, aunque el suyo parecía más bien… exasperado, como cuando veías a los niños sin poder encontrar los objetos de Dora la Exploradora.

Mimori debía admitir que muy en el fondo la noche con Kyouko no había sido horrible pero conocía mejores formas (aparte de hacer un patético almuerzo de disculpa) para pasar un lunes por la noche. El manager de Tsuruga Ren pareció darse cuenta de su mirada y luego de soltar un respingo apenas visible sonrió nerviosamente señalando hacia donde estaban Ren y Kyouko.

-Ellos de verdad saben cómo empalagar la vista, ¿Cierto? – Mimori no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, pero aun estaba molesta por que había sido el cuatro ojos el causante de su presencia ahí. Ignoro su "iniciador" de conversación y le alargo la propia caja del almuerzo con una sola mano, sin verlo a los ojos realmente.

Decir que esa situación le molestaba mucho era poco. Ya en el pasado siempre tuvo malas experiencias cuando les dio almuerzos a otras personas, incluso antes de Shotaro nunca logro destacarse en ese campo de la femeninidad y después de él solo se confirmo que era un desperdicio de tiempo intentar de todas formas. Como prueba de ello estaba que el único almuerzo que podía y sabía hacer era el que le dio a Shotaro en repetidas ocasiones.

El manager le envió una mirada un tanto tensa antes de tomar la caja con duda, Mimori suspiro. Ya debía estar ese idiota imaginándose el sufrimiento de tener que comer eso frente a ella para que los demás no le vieran de mala forma, de cualquier manera Kyouko le había dicho que debían irse temprano a LME y luego a la escuela, por suerte Mimori tenía un uniforme de repuesto en su casillero de la sección Love-me, lo cual le evitaría la pena de ir en uniforme rosa a la escuela. Su mente volvió a la mirada del Manager y le aseguro algo señalándolo de forma no muy respetuosa, o al menos bastante inusual en las jovencitas japonesas.

-¡Hey no hay necesidad de que pongas esa cara tan desagradable! – Su tono era fuerte pero no sonaba ni lucia enojada, parecía más bien como si le hiciese notar algo obvio con exasperación. – Si no lo quieres siéntete libre de tirarlo ahora mismo o cuando me vaya.

-Ah, ¿Qué?... ¡No! Quiero decir, no estaba pensando eso. – Farfullo Yashiro aunque su tono de voz le salió algo poco convincente, quizás por qué muy en el fondo temía que algo malo fuese a pasarla si lo tiraba o lo ingería. Lamentablemente Mimori vio a través de él con sus ojos platinados tan contrarios al dorado de Kyouko pero igualmente temibles.

- No soy tan ingenua, tienes pintado en el rostro el terror que te produce comerlo, pero te recuerdo que yo no pedí esto. – Señalo ella inteligentemente, Yashiro por dentro solo se dijo a sí mismo "Yo tampoco" y observo con esa mirada acusadora a Ren.

No espero que él le hiciera caso (como en toda la mañana) mucho menos ahora que Kyouko estaba con él, pero para su sorpresa ambos los observaban cada uno a su manera, mientras que Kyouko mostraba un gesto ligeramente preocupado hacia la joven pelinegra, Ren tenía una extraña mueca de inconformidad en el rostro, como si eso no fuese lo que esperaba de ella. Mimori se dio cuenta inmediatamente y fingiendo arrepentimiento lo mejor que pudo suspiro largamente antes de voltearse con irritación.

-Lamento los problemas que cause ayer y haberte empujado y golpeado en el brazo, y… ¿Te hice el almuerzo como forma de disculparme? – Inconscientemente Mimori volteo como cuestionado si eso estaba bien, mientras que Ren se limito a verles de la misma forma Kyouko asintió detrás de él haciendo gesto de "Ok".

Yashiro por su parte se dio cuenta que esta "disculpa" formal era aun mas incomoda que simplemente aceptar la caja pero igualmente agradeció, por segunda vez y fue luego junto Ren, los hombres despidieron a ambas muchachas que se iban directo a LME, buen en realidad Kyouko era la que se despedía, Yashiro continuo diciendo adiós con la mano y una sonrisa motorizada en el rostro, Ren que noto este comportamiento lo miro curioso antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Por un momento pensé que moriría, o que le bajarías puntos a Mimori chan por su disculpa forzada haciéndola enojar y después moriría. – Reflexiono él, encontrado conexión entre ambos hechos, Ren enarco una ceja antes de negar. Ambos se sentaron con las cajas en la mesa.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco? – Yashiro negó revisando su celular rápidamente y luego guardándolo junto a su guante.

-Tú no podrías saberlo, por que estabas muy ocupado con Kyouko como para poner atención. – Exclamo el amargamente, Ren rodo los ojos abriendo la caja de almuerzo y se detuvo un momento contemplando su contenido como hipnotizado. - ¿Qué pasa?

Ante el claro silencio de Ren, que Yashiro no se espero (pues había asumido que el actor le contestaría) su curiosidad salió a flote y miro el almuerzo del pelinegro encontrándose con las decoraciones mas tiernas y femeninas que el manager hubiese visto en su vida. Las bolas de arroz tenían forma de flores y los pétalos estaban hechos de verdura, además había salchichas en forma de pulpo con ojitos y boquita decoradas, y en el cetro de una bola una silueta parecida a un hada sosteniendo un corazón.

Yashiro encontró difícil no reír ante la cara incrédula de Ren, de hecho se le salió una risita y esto consiguió que el pelinegro centrara su atención en el con gesto exasperado, Yashiro intentaba medio contenerse y finalmente regreso a su estado alegre recordándose que la razón por la cual insistía en juntar a Ren y Kyouko era por las expresiones tan divertidas que esta chica le sacaba al actor.

-Perdona, perdona. Es solo que de todas las personas que podrían comer un almuerzo así de lindo, la ultima en quien pensarías seria Tsuruga Ren. – Termino por decir el dejando claro el hecho de que una comida tan femenina no le pegaba nada a su imagen. Ren se limito a suspirar mientras desprendía sus palillos y probaba un poco, encontrando como siempre que estaba exquisito.- Ah… seguramente Kyouko chan puso todo su amor y empeño en cocinarte esto ayer, las decoraciones son una clara muestra de su am…

-Yashiro san, ¿No tienes un almuerzo que comer? – Esto, como Ren espero tuvo el efecto deseado y pronto Yashiro se encontró mirando la caja de almuerzo con una expresión bastante conflictuada.

Por un lado estaba preocupado dado que Mimori no le tenía en buena estima e incluso le había recomendado tirar el almuerzo a la basura, pero tampoco era la clase de chico que desperdiciara los esfuerzos de alguien que (aun a la fuerza) se había quedado hasta noche preparándole algo para comer, o eso pensó en un inicio. Decidió al final comerlo aun si no era algo enteramente confiable, mas al abrir su caja se llevo una reacción muy similar a la de Ren. El mismo actor observo el almuerzo preguntándose por que de su cara para luego parpadear impresionado.

-Vaya… sí que es linda. – Soltó sarcásticamente mientras Yashiro se medio reía por no hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-¿T-Tú crees? – Era un almuerzo bastante… único.

Las verduras asadas tenían cortes desiguales y poco estéticos dejando ver la falta de cuidado al picarlas, además parecían quemadas de algunos lados. Aunque el arroz era perfecto los "Oniguiris" no tenían forma, aun así estaban firmes. Había también varios rollos de huevo mal envueltos con una extraña salsa encima, ensalada y un filete de pescado ligeramente tostado de un lado. Yashiro continuo observando decidiendo si había alguna sustancia sospechosa o no dentro del almuerzo, una que pudiese acabar con su vida claro.

En circunstancias normales, Ren se habría sentido mal por Yashiro pero tomando en cuenta que el había causado aquello (parcialmente) y que seguía burlándose de él a pesar de la situación llego a la conclusión de que se lo tenía bien merecido. Por supuesto que le fastidio que Mimori no se hubiese disculpado sinceramente pero Yashiro debía también probar de su propia medicina para entender lo molesto que era cuando le hacía insinuaciones inútiles o lograba que la chica que amaba fuese a su casa sin otro propósito que el de acatar órdenes.

-No, pero igual deberías comer algo, y a la próxima te lo pensaras mejor antes de sugerir encuentros sorpresa con los demás. – Termino por decir Ren seriamente esperando que Yashiro entendiera su punto y buscando aprovechar cualquier otra situación que se presentara para hacerlo sentir la molestia que el cuatro ojos se encargaba de causarle.

-Uh ya lo sé, no hay necesidad de que me lo recuerdes cada cinco minutos. – Comento el joven manager en voz medio baja metiéndose un pedazo de comida a la boca de manera inconsciente. Por la costumbre a comer mientras hablaban en medio del set, sintió algo extraño en su boca y parpadeo sorprendido haciendo un gesto inquisitivo. – Hmmm… sorpresivamente bueno a pesar de su apariencia peligrosa.

-¿Eso no te recuerda a alguien? – Pregunto Ren con un ligero tono sospechoso que el manager no alcanzo a descifrar inmediatamente cogiendo otro rollo de huevo.

-Hmmm en realidad no. No he comido almuerzos caseros desde que… Oh, espera. Ya sé lo que intentas hacer aquí y te diré una cosa: no funcionara. – Le advirtió Yashiro con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haberlo sorprendido, Ren sin embargo no se inmuto en lo más mínimo aparte de mostrarle una sonrisa, aparentemente confundida.

-¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres Yashiro san? – Pregunto Ren fingiendo demencia. En su experiencia sabía que era mejor cuando no admitías algo abiertamente por que te dejaba paso a más posibilidades y pretendía intentar llegar hasta donde el almuerzo le permitiese para molestar al cuatro ojos. Yashiro al ver su aparente confusión le señalo acusadoramente.

-Intentas insinuar algo entre Mimori y yo, ¿Cierto? Para que de esa forma puedas molestarme cada vez que te junte con Kyouko chan y después tomarte venganza como lo hiciste ayer dentro del auto. – Explico él, ahora entendiéndolo todo. Ren se sintió ligeramente frustrado de que Yashiro hubiese visto atravez de el tan fácilmente pero no lo demostró, seguía en su postura "inocente" a la situación.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre Nanokura san y tú? - Pregunto el antes de comer un poco más del almuerzo de Kyouko y continuar- ¿No será que me estas usando de excusa para sacar el tema a colación?

-¡No tu eres el que está usando el tema como excusa para evitar admitir que tengo razón! – Acuso Yashiro pero Ren se limito a ignorarle y masticar muy lentamente. Yashiro negó con la cabeza. A veces esperaba que Ren aceptara sus errores pero parecía ser vano, sin embargo agregó, para evitar más situaciones incomodas a largo plazo – Además, eso no sucedería jamás por tres razones. Una: Me odia, Dos: Esta en la sección Love-Me y Tres: Si ella llegara a salir con alguien seguramente ese alguien tendría el rango de su edad, cosa que claramente ya pase.

-¿Y? – _Deja vu_. Yashiro Miro a Ren con una mueca mientras este se limitaba a masticar como si no se diese cuenta de nada. _Totalmente lo está haciendo apropósito._

- Me refiero a alguien en verdad menor de mi edad, no solo de tres o cuatro si no cerca diez años de diferencia. – Le contesto los cuatro ojos esperando una réplica coherente que seguramente no llegaría y le haría ganar la discusión. Ren comió un poco más del almuerzo antes de decir algo que dejo a Yashiro descolocado.

- Me pareció escuchar de alguien realmente organizado e inteligente que las mujeres se pulen a sí mismas muy rápido y que antes de darse cuenta se habían vuelto hermosas y maduras… - _¡Mierda! _Estaba usando sus palabras contra el de modo cruel y Yashiro lo demostró con un gesto nervioso. – Supongo que se equivoco después de todo…

- Ren sabes que esto es distinto. – Comento Yashiro tirando el comentario por un lado y comiendo un poco más antes de continuar con una sonrisa. – Además tu quieres a Kyouko chan, yo por el contrario me encuentro muy alejado de ese tipo de sentimiento respecto a Mimori y viceversa.

Concluyo satisfecho sabiendo que el actor no tendría forma de negarlo. Ren no contesto a esta réplica y Yashiro agradeció el silencio terminando de comer antes de anunciar que debía ir a hacer una llamada a la oficina. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de Ren, este suspiro terminando el almuerzo para luego volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Aun cuando molestar a Yashiro había tenido el propósito de mostrarle una lección y sobre todo evitar que lo siguiera afectando tuvo el efecto contrario al recordarle a Kyouko. El actor masculino se limito a negar con la cabeza una vez antes de pensar que no debía preocuparse y que todo saldría bien.

* * *

Bye, grax por leer :)


End file.
